La Apuesta
by Yumipon
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si, de la nada, te enteras de pronto que estás casado? El problema mayor no sería ese, sino cómo solucionarlo sin que ella se entere. Después de más de un año sin hablarle y sin siquiera recordar los detalles de cómo pasó, ¿podrá Miroku sobrevivir a tal hazaña? — Fic en respuesta al reto propuesto por Teniente Jaz Mignonette del foro "¡Siéntate!" [Advertencia: LEMON]
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de InuYasha y Co. no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi. La idea base es de la queridísima pirata Teniente Jaz Mignonette, pero la historia es de autoría propia.

 **SUMMARY:** ¿Qué pasaría si, de la nada, te enteras de pronto que estás casado? El problema mayor no sería ese, sino cómo solucionarlo sin que ella se entere. Después de más de un año sin hablarle y sin siquiera recordar los detalles de cómo pasó, ¿podrá Miroku sobrevivir a tal hazaña?

 **N/A:** Fic en respuesta al reto pedido por Jaz en el Foro "¡Siéntate!". Los invito a pasarse por ahí y animarse a tomar o pedir retos, no se arrepentirán~

* * *

— _"Dejemos atrás los planes que teníamos,  
seamos impredecibles." —_

— _**Unpredictable; 5 Seconds Of Summer —**_

* * *

 **One!Shot  
** _ **"La Apuesta"**_

* * *

— ¡Kohaku, apresúrate o _volverás_ a llegar tarde!

El muchacho asomó su cabeza tras la puerta de su habitación mientras observaba divertido como su hermana daba vueltas de un lado para otro por la sala, arreglando sus cosas para ir a trabajar. Salió del cuarto, tranquilamente caminó hasta la cocina y se sirvió desayuno, sin siquiera considerar hacerle caso a la mayor.

— No me atrasaré, descuida — respondió ante la fulminante mirada que ella le dirigió al verlo tan calmado.

— La locomoción es un asco los días lunes, y con tu _excepcional_ rapidez para caminar, de seguro llegas a tiempo — el sarcasmo en su voz hizo sonreír al menor.

— Hoy me llevará Miroku.

— ¿¡QUÉ!?

El bolso que sostenía cayó ruidosamente al suelo, evidentemente eso la sorprendía. Kohaku, por el contrario, ni siquiera se inmutó con la reacción de la muchacha y, con la misma calma de siempre, dejó su pocillo en el lavaplatos para ir a buscar sus cosas.

— El viernes lo vi a la salida de la escuela, se ofreció a llevarme hoy cuando le dije que tú no podrías porque debías hacer muchos trámites…

— ¿Y qué hacía él en la escuela…? ¿¡Y por qué le cuentas de mí!? ¡Kohaku, te estoy hablando!

El sonido del timbre evitó que ella saliera tras su hermano, aún un poco confundida abrió la puerta y se encontró con un par de ojos azules profundos y una carismática sonrisa blanca.

— ¡Sanguito, tanto tiempo! Te he extrañado, ¿sabes? Toma, te traje flores. ¿Kohaku está listo? — Entró al departamento sin esperar invitación, entregándole un hermoso ramo a ella y mirando detenidamente el interior.

— _Miroku…_ — Siseó Sango, estrujando el arreglo floral con fuerza. — ¿Acaso dije que podías pasar? Kohaku no se irá contigo.

— ¡Oh, vamos Sango! ¿Aún estás molesta por _eso_?

— _Eso_ ya es cosa del pasado. Ahora, si no te molesta, Kohaku y yo vamos saliendo…

Kohaku apareció con su mochila al hombro, mirando con curiosidad la escena, un poco confundido ante las palabras de su hermana mayor. Miroku y Sango se voltearon para observarlo, un silencio momentáneo se impuso mientras ninguno de los tres se decidía a decir algo. Al final, el menor hizo un gesto de aburrimiento.

— ¿Entonces, vamos?

— No irás con Miroku. Yo te llevaré hoy a la escuela, _como siempre_ — Sango se cruzó de brazos, frunciendo el gesto de una forma tan particular que hizo sonreír al oji azul.

— Pero hermana, tu automóvil se descompuso el sábado y no alcanzarás a llegar a tiempo a trabajar…

— ¡No se diga más! Yo los llevaré, tengo tiempo de sobra antes de tener que ir a la oficina. ¡Vámonos! — Canturreó animadamente como un guía de excursiones y abrió la puerta, dejando salir a Kohaku y esperando a Sango, quien aún mantenía el gesto fruncido y no se movía de su lugar. Él se acercó con una sonrisa galante y le acarició tiernamente la mejilla. — Me encanta cuando pones _esa_ cara. ¿Sabías que dan ganas de besarte?

— No fastidies, Miroku. Mejor vamos — la castaña se agachó para recoger su bolso que aún seguía en el suelo, notando el vistazo poco disimulado que le lanzó su acompañante a sus atributos posteriores. Se puso de pie rápidamente, fulminándolo con la mirada —. No te pases de listo, sólo acepto esto porque es tarde y no podemos llegar atrasados. Pero si intentas algo…

— Tranquila, no haré nada. Mis mejillas recuerdan perfectamente tus _caricias_.

Sango rodó los ojos, no comprendía cómo él podía tomarse todo tan a la ligera. Odiaba que jamás se preocupara por nada, para él la vida era tan simple que solía no darle importancia a los problemas. Y por lo mismo, había terminado molesta con él. A pesar de que dijera que lo que había ocurrido entre ellos era cosa del pasado, aún estaba resentida de que Miroku no hubiese tomado las cosas más en serio y perdiera la oportunidad de un excelente negocio por un amorío que ni siquiera duró mucho tiempo.

Suspiró, negando con la cabeza mientras se subía al auto en el asiento del copiloto, no muy contenta de tener que recurrir a su ayuda. Esperaba que eso no fuera algo recurrente en tanto su propio vehículo salía del taller mecánico. Probablemente no fuese así, dado que su hermano le tenía un cariño especial al oji azul y él nunca desaprovechaba la oportunidad de ayudarle y de paso, fastidiarla a ella.

— Quizá mañana podrías pasar también por nosotros. El vehículo de mi hermana estará por lo menos una semana en el taller.

Como acto reflejo, Sango se dio vuelta para mirar con recelo a Kohaku ante semejante idea.

— ¡Claro que no, Kohaku! Miroku debe tener miles de cosas por hacer antes que hacerlas de chofer…

— Oh, no te preocupes. Mi horario es muy flexible y estaré encantado de _hacerlas de chofer_ para ustedes — el moreno soltó una risita, sus dientes blancos parecieron destellar por un instante —. No habrá problemas.

— Habla por ti — farfulló la castaña, cruzándose de brazos —. No quiero incomodarte, así que ¿puedes, _por favor_ , no prestarle atención a mi hermanito?

Miroku sólo negó con la cabeza, luego detuvo su automóvil fuera de la escuela, se despidió rápidamente de Kohaku y arrancó el motor otra vez, sin quitar la sonrisa burlona de su rostro. Aceleró a fondo, provocando que su compañera de viaje se aferrara al asiento y su corazón latiera tan rápido como el kilometraje marcado por su vehículo; frenó de golpe fuera del edificio donde trabajaba Sango y puso el seguro automático en las puertas antes de que ella pudiese salir.

— No creo que sea tan mala idea que pase por ustedes mientras el mecánico soluciona el problema con tu automóvil — dijo, mirándola de frente —. Así puedo compensarte un poco y tratamos de hacer las paces.

— No me interesa hacer las paces contigo. Déjame bajar o juro que te arrepentirás.

— Vamos Sango, estamos juntos en todo desde la secundaria. Te extraño.

— Lo hubieses pensado mejor antes de enredarte con esa tipeja. Era la mejor oportunidad que se había presentado en mi carrera y la arruinaste, ¿por qué? Porque siempre piensas sólo en ti. Si de verdad quieres recuperar nuestra amistad, vas a tener que hacer méritos. Ahora, lo repito: déjame bajar o te arrepentirás.

— Está bien — Miroku quitó el seguro de las puertas, Sango se bajó rápidamente y comenzó a caminar sin decir nada más. Antes de que entrara en el edificio, logró escuchar la última frase del moreno —. ¡Mañana a las 7 y 30!

Y luego el motor arrancando a toda velocidad. Apretó los dientes, sabía que no tenía caso pelear con él y – aunque le costara admitirlo – ella también lo extrañaba.

* * *

Aparcó en su lugar reservado, ingresó al complejo de departamentos donde se encontraba su oficina, guiñándole coquetamente el ojo a la recepcionista y subiendo por el ascensor hasta el piso en el que se encontraba su lugar de trabajo.

— Hola InuYasha, Kagome. ¿Qué tal? — Saludó descuidadamente, sentándose en su escritorio. — ¿Y esas caras?

— No tenemos buenas noticias para ti — dijo InuYasha, mirándose de reojo con su compañera —. Pero veo que estás muy alegre hoy, Miroku.

— Hace tiempo que no llegabas así de animado. ¿Pasó algo?

— No, nada. ¿Qué ocurre conmigo?

Kagome le extendió un sobre rasgado en uno de sus bordes, un poco dubitativa, soltando un suspiro. Miroku sacó los papeles del interior y leyó el contenido, a cada palabra su rostro iba cambiando la expresión por una de desconcierto. Al final, terminó de leer con la boca abierta y un tanto pálido.

— ¿Qué…? ¡¿Cómo que estoy casado?! ¡Yo jamás…! Esto es una treta, estoy seguro. Iré de inmediato a la oficina del Registro Civil a arreglarlo.

Salió de su oficina, se subió a su automóvil y condujo tan rápido como lo permitía la ley hasta el edificio donde se encontraba la oficina que buscaba. Sacó número y esperó su turno, fastidiado. Cuando por fin lo atendieron, hasta olvidó su galantería con la joven que le preguntó en que podía ayudarlo. Le dio sus datos y esperó a que ella le dijera que era todo un error, pero no fue así.

— Lo siento, pero tenemos un acta de matrimonio con fecha 14 de agosto de 2010 y su nombre y firma aparecen en ella.

— ¿Segura que es mi firma? Yo no recuerdo haberme casado, debe haber algún error…

La muchacha le extendió la fotocopia de un acta en donde figuraba su nombre y su firma, ambos escritos de su propio puño. Miró el papel incrédulo, luego dirigió su vista hacia el otro nombre en la hoja y palideció. Reconocería esa caligrafía en cualquier parte aunque estuviese así de irregular, pero no podía ser cierto. Ella jamás hubiera firmado ese papel. Suspiró resignado, entregándole la hoja de vuelta a la joven.

— Pero no puede ser. ¿Hay alguna forma de anular esto? Yo no… no puedo estar casado.

— Lo lamento señor, pero el documento que tenemos es legal y está visado como corresponde. Sin embargo, es probable que no lo recuerde dado que es un Acta de Las Vegas... ¿Conoce a la persona en cuestión?

— Yo… claro, pero no hablamos hace más de un año. Y francamente, estoy seguro que ella tampoco está al tanto de la situación. ¿Podemos hacer algo al respecto? — Miroku se mostró un poco ansioso, le aterraba que ella pudiese enterarse.

— No puedo brindarle esa información en estos momentos. Ambos deben acudir a la oficina para ver qué pasos se pueden dar. Si alguno de los dos no está de acuerdo, debiesen proceder entonces con una demanda de divorcio…

— ¿Demanda? Oh, genial, ahora me querrá matar con mayor razón…

La muchacha lo miró confundida y con algo de temor ante sus palabras, él le indicó con un gesto que no tenía importancia, le dio las gracias y se retiró del lugar para dirigirse hasta la casa de su mentor, rogando que él pudiese ayudarlo.

El anciano lo recibió con cariño pero se preocupó de inmediato al verlo tan serio. Lo invitó a sentarse en su sala y esperó a que le explicara la razón de tan inesperada visita.

— Oh, Mushin, tengo un grave problema.

— ¿Qué ocurre, muchacho? Tiempo que no te veía tan preocupado — preguntó el hombre, entregándole una taza de té.

— No me lo creerás. Estoy casado.

Mushin casi escupe el té que acababa de beber, levantó ambas cejas y lo miró sorprendido, esperando que le dijera que era una broma, pero como eso no pasó tuvo que decidirse a indagar en el asunto.

— ¿Cómo que "casado"? No entiendo, tú amas tu libertad más que tu vida.

— Sí, casado… Postulé a un proyecto y para darme el cargo, realizaron una investigación, en donde aparece mi estado civil. Como nunca mencioné que tenía una esposa, me calificaron como de alguien "poco confiable" y me lo negaron — explicó brevemente Miroku, cerrando los ojos —. Lo peor es que ni siquiera recuerdo cómo pasó.

— Es extraño que no lo recuerdes, ya que un matrimonio es una ceremonia bastante seria — Mushin seguía mirando fijo al muchacho.

— Es que no fue una cosa "seria". El acta es de Estados Unidos… específicamente, de Las Vegas.

— Ya veo. Entonces, ¿quién es la honorable señora Tsujitani? — Preguntó interesado el anciano, volviendo a beber un poco de té.

— Sango.

De nuevo casi escupe el té que tenía en la boca, se limpió con el dorso de la manga y le dirigió una mirada socarrona.

— No entiendo cuál es el problema en ese caso, hijo. Adoras a esa muchacha y estoy seguro que no te molestaría realmente compartir una vida con ella… Claro, si sobrevives a contárselo.

— No es gracioso. Por favor, ayúdame a anular esto antes de que ella se entere — Miroku lo miró con cara de cachorro, dándole a entender que necesitaba su ayuda.

Con un suspiro, Mushin asintió y se puso de pie pesadamente, se dirigió a una mesa y sacó de un cajón una libreta, buscó en su interior un número y luego marcó desde su móvil; tras unos segundos de espera, tuvo respuesta del otro lado.

— ¡Tanto tiempo, muchacho! Sí, mi salud ha estado bien, gracias al cielo, ¿y tú? Ya veo, los tiempos son difíciles, pero pronto la vida te sonreirá. Exacto, ¡así se habla! Eh… sí, lo lamento, quería pedirte un favor. Claro, siempre que puedas… un matrimonio. No, deseo anularlo. Tranquilo, es de Las Vegas. Así es, supongo que no es algo tan complicado… ¿la fecha…? — Mushin miró interrogante a Miroku, quien le indicó la fecha del acta. — 14 de agosto de 2010… ¿Oh, en serio? Pero… ¿no hay forma, entonces? Ya veo. No, no te preocupes, ha sido un gusto saber de ti. Iré pronto a visitarte, cuídate y dale mis saludos a tu mujer. Adiós — cortó la comunicación y le negó con un gesto a su acompañante, luego buscó otro número y volvió a intentarlo. Tras unos 10 intentos fallidos, dejó el móvil y la libreta a un lado y se sentó junto al oji azulado —. Nadie puede hacer nada, por lo menos no quienes yo conozco. Dicen que tras 6 años de matrimonio, no se puede anular tan fácilmente. Tendrían que ir ambos al estado en el que se firmó el documento y hacer el trámite…

— ¿No hay otra opción? — Miroku estaba nervioso, eso no era algo que figuraba en sus planes. — Necesito solucionar esto rápido…

— ¿Cuál es el apuro? No se hablan hace años, dudo que ella vaya a saberlo pronto. ¿O me equivoco?

La cara de nerviosismo y desesperación le dijo más de lo que podría haber explicado en palabras; el anciano soltó una carcajada y le palmoteó con fuerza la espalda a su protegido, aparentemente eso le causaba mucha gracia.

— No te rías, de verdad esto es delicado…

— Sí, seguro. ¿Hace cuánto que volviste a hablarle?

— Esta mañana, ofrecí llevar a Kohaku a la escuela y aproveche de llevarla a ella también…

— Pero fue algo circunstancial, de aquí a que vuelvan a verse…

— Mañana los volveré a llevar… en fin, debo ver cómo solucionar esto antes de que se salga de mis manos. Espero poder salir con vida… Gracias, Mushin.

— Cuando gustes, hijo. Te deseo suerte.

Se despidieron con un abrazo, Miroku decidió irse a su oficina y ver si se le ocurría alguna solución que no involucrara tener que contarle a la castaña sobre la situación. InuYasha y Kagome no fueron de mucha ayuda, ambos sólo lograron que él imaginara los posibles escenarios en los que Sango se enteraba y terminaba en un desastre para su persona. En la mejor de las situaciones, ella decidía acompañarlo a anular el matrimonio pero no volvía a hablarle en su vida; en el peor, decidía matarlo para así quedarse viuda y no tener que pasar por el engorroso trámite. En medio existían las opciones de que ella no le creyera o que simplemente decidiera no ayudarlo, manteniendo el matrimonio como castigo por ser tan descuidado.

Abatido, se dirigió a su casa sin dejar de pensar en el asunto. ¿Cómo había llegado a pasar algo así? Tanto tiempo y recién ahora lo sabía. Ni siquiera recordaba la situación que lo llevó a casarse. Tenía recuerdos vagos de ese viaje, la mayor parte del tiempo Sango se había mostrado indiferente con él y hasta un poco molesta por su comportamiento libertino – algo que ella conocía desde la secundaria, pero siempre parecía incomodarla – y la única noche que compartieron más tiempo juntos, era la que menos recordaba: varios pares de copas de más, muchas risas y… ¿una apuesta? Se enderezó en el sofá de un cuerpo en el que se había lanzado a descansar y trató de recordar los detalles, pero su mente no quiso ayudarlo. Tras intentar recordarlo por sí mismo un rato, se dio por vencido y decidió recurrir a su fiel compañero. Marcó el número en su móvil y le pidió que fuera a verlo. En menos de 15 minutos, Hachi estaba tocando el timbre y en otros 10 minutos, Miroku ya le había contado su desgracia.

— ¿Y está seguro que ella no lo sabe? — Le extrañó que Hachi no se sorprendiera con la noticia, pero eso le confirmó que recordaba más de esa noche que él mismo.

— Ya habría hecho algo si lo supiera. Dudo que quisiera mantener el matrimonio, menos ahora que ese tal Takeda anda rondando… — No pudo evitar hacer un gesto de asco, ese tipo le caía mal.

— No creo que a ella realmente le interese… Aunque es su tipo: correcto, profesional, atractivo, y por sobre todo, desde que se fijó en ella, no ha tenido ojos para nadie más, pero…

— Sí, sí, es el señor perfección… No te llamé para que me sacaras en cara las diferencias, Hachi, sino para que me ayudaras.

— Yo no… espere, ¿está celoso de Takeda?

Miroku frunció el ceño, él no estaba celoso de ese tipo políticamente correcto, sólo no le simpatizaba, Sango se merecía a alguien mejor, mucho mejor. Sacudió la cabeza, espantando la idea y le golpeó la frente a su amigo, un poco molesto.

— ¡No estoy celoso! Ahora, ayúdame con esto del matrimonio. Tú lo recuerdas, ¿cierto?

— Auch… — Hachi se acarició el lugar del golpe antes de responder. — Sí, por supuesto. Ese día usted andaba de galán con cuanta dama se le atravesara y la señorita Sango parecía más irritada de lo habitual, así que como todo un caballero, le preguntó si su comportamiento le molestaba. Recuerdo perfectamente sus palabras: _"Claro que no me molesta, puedes hacer lo que quieras con tu vida, pero apuesto que no eres capaz de pasar toda la noche con una sola chica_ ". Usted se indignó, le dijo que cómo podía pensar eso y aceptó la apuesta, quedándose con ella el resto de la velada. Hubo varios tragos en medio y usted ganó. ¿Y adivine cuál fue el pago?

El rostro del moreno palideció mientras su expresión cambiaba a asombro y confusión mezclados. De pronto un recuerdo difuso se hizo presente, algo que antes no aparecía salió de entre las telarañas de su mente tras escuchar la historia de su amigo.

" _Está bien, ganaste. Estoy sorprendida, aunque claro, como no era mantener un compromiso serio…"_

Y ahí, al escuchar esas palabras, a él se le ocurrió la fantástica idea de demostrarle que no le tenía miedo al compromiso. _"Casémonos. Ese es el pago de la apuesta."_ A regañadientes, Sango aceptó, y como ambos estaban algo ebrios, ninguno pensó demasiado en la situación. Fueron a la primera capilla que ofrecía bodas exprés y firmaron el papel, con Hachi como único testigo. Volvieron al hotel y todo se volvía difuso otra vez. Sabía que habían seguido bebiendo, un beso apareció entre tanta confusión y luego, no había más recuerdos, su mente se iba a negro otra vez.

Apoyó su cabeza entre sus manos, ahora su problema se complicaba más porque había sido idea suya. Se sirvió un vaso de whiskey y se lo tomó al seco, miró a su compañero y negó bruscamente.

— Soy hombre muerto, Hachi… ¿Cómo puedo anular el matrimonio sin que ella se entere?

— ¿Ya le preguntó al anciano Mushin? — La pregunta fue respondida por un gesto de dolorosa afirmación, él se rascó la nuca, pensativo por un momento. — Quizá si habla en el Registro Civil…

— Ya fui, no hay forma…

— En ese caso, lo único que le queda es decírselo a ella. Después de tantos años, es difícil poder hacer algo.

— Ay no… soy muy joven y atractivo para morir…

Hachi le palmeó cariñosamente la espalda y lo acompañó el resto de la noche, procurando que no bebiera más de la cuenta – aunque con tal situación, iba a ser difícil.

* * *

Miró la hora, nerviosa. Miroku solía llegar antes de lo que decía, como mucho justo a tiempo, pero nunca atrasado.

07:35 a. m.

Golpeó ansiosa el suelo con sus pies, mientras Kohaku jugaba en su móvil sentado en el sofá de la sala, sin prestar mucha atención a la hora.

— ¿¡Por qué confié de nuevo en él!? Mejor hubiese asumido que no vendría y no estaríamos atrasados… — El sonido del claxon fuera de su casa interrumpió su reclamo, Kohaku se levantó de su puesto y salió rápidamente, seguido de su hermana.

Ambos abordaron el vehículo, Sango miró interrogante al chofer, que iba con gafas oscuras y le hizo un gesto de disculpa antes de responder a su mirada.

— Lo siento, me quedé dormido.

No dio más explicaciones, ni ella las exigió, por lo menos no hasta que Kohaku se bajó en la puerta de la escuela. Antes de que Miroku volviera a arrancar el motor, ella detuvo su mano, provocando que él la mirara confundido.

— ¿Qué te pasó? No me digas que sólo te quedaste dormido, porque sé que no es eso. Te conozco y no vas a engañarme. Apuesto a que estuviste bebiendo anoche — Sango le quitó las gafas, observando con severidad las ojeras en su rostro.

— No digas esa palabra… No quiero saber nada de eso.

— ¿Cuál palabra? — Ella parecía desconcertada, no entendía cuál era el problema. — ¿Qué está ocurriendo?

— Nada, nada… Olvídalo, mejor te llevo al trabajo…

— No. No volverás a encender el motor hasta que me expliques qué te pasa.

Miroku la miró fijamente un par de segundos, luego soltó un suspiro y algo que pareció un puchero, pero al final cedió ante el semblante serio e intransigente de su acompañante. Después de todo, sólo había sacado una conclusión de todo eso la noche anterior.

— Está bien, pero antes quiero que me prometas… no, _que me jures_ , que saldré ileso.

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué…? — La confusión de Sango pronto se volvió molestia. — ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste ahora?

— _Hicimos_ … — Corrigió Miroku, soltando un pesado suspiro. — Hace 6 años, en Las Vegas. ¿Recuerdas algo?

— ¿Algo aparte de tus coqueteos imparables y noches libertinas?

— Una apuesta, querida Sango. Entre los dos. Apuesta que terminó en… un matrimonio.

La cara de Sango se desfiguró en un remolino de emociones, entre sorpresa, incredulidad, confusión hasta que llegó a la revelación, recordando el momento. Palideció, llevándose las manos al rostro, negando con brusquedad, sin decir nada. Se había quedado sin palabras. Miroku esperó, sabía que ella jamás hubiese pensado en algo así.

— No puede ser… es decir, sí, ahora que lo dices… pero fue hace tanto tiempo, ¿cómo lo supiste?

— No tiene importancia, ahora tenemos que hacer algo al respecto, ¿no crees?

Sin salir de su confusión, Sango asintió y le indicó que fuesen de inmediato a la oficina de Registro Civil. Al llegar, los atendió la misma joven del día anterior; esta vez, Miroku se mostró más galante, rogando que eso pudiese contribuir a solucionar el problema. Para su mala suerte, no fue de mucha ayuda, ya que el novio de la chica trabajaba en el módulo contiguo y lo encaró al verlo tan coqueto con ella; por si fuera poco, Sango también se fastidió por su actitud y no lo socorrió en su discusión a pesar de sus súplicas. Luego del escándalo montado por el novio celoso, al fin la chica pudo responder su consulta.

— Señores, lamento decirles que dada la naturaleza de su matrimonio y el tiempo transcurrido, la anulación no puede hacerse aquí.

— ¿Cómo que no? ¡Pero si hemos venido los dos! — Exclamó Sango, casi en un grito. — ¡No quiero estar casada con este Don Juan!

— Pues tendrá que ir hasta el estado en el que se firmó el acta y anularla en la oficina de Registro Civil correspondiente…

— ¡¿Que qué?! — Ambos casi le gritan a la pobre muchacha, quien los miraba tras el escritorio un tanto insegura.

— Lo que escucharon… ahora, si no hay nada más en lo que pueda ayudarles, hay otras personas esperando su turno — cortó educadamente la chica, tratando de terminar pronto. Con todo el escándalo, estaba por llamar a seguridad para que los sacaran de ahí antes de que fueran protagonistas de otra escena.

No fue necesario involucrar a terceros, ambos abandonaron el recinto enfurruñados, eso sólo podía terminar de una forma y a uno de ellos nunca le parecería una buena idea hacerlo.

De vuelta en el automóvil, Miroku hizo la pregunta que tanto temía, porque sabía que si las miradas asesinaran, la que ella le lanzaría en respuesta lo mandaría al otro mundo en menos de un segundo.

— Entonces… ¿cuándo vamos a Las Vegas?

Tal como esperaba, la mirada castaña lo fulminó en un instante antes de volver a dirigirle la palabra.

— ¿De verdad tenemos que ir los dos?

— Escuchaste lo que dijo la chica del Registro Civil…

— De acuerdo… Que sea lo antes posible, no tengo muchas ganas de estar casada contigo…

— ¡Oye! ¿Sabes cuántas mujeres querrían estar en tu lugar ahora? No soy un mal partido…

— Creo que ninguna te conoce como yo, no te hagas tantas ilusiones. ¿Podemos intentar salir de esto pronto? — La irritación de Sango le dolió, pero prefirió no seguir discutiendo y le dio la razón a ella.

— Tus deseos son órdenes — Miroku sacó su móvil y buscó los vuelos próximos disponibles, reservó los pasajes y le mostró la pantalla a su compañera antes de concretar la operación. Con su aprobación, los pasajes estaban comprados —. Listo, en dos días partiremos a Las Vegas.

— Bien. Ahora, tengo que ir a trabajar. A Kuranosuke no le gustará mucho que me haya atrasado tanto.

El moreno entornó los ojos al escuchar el nombre, pero no hizo comentario alguno, no quería hacer enfadar más a Sango, menos ahora que pasaría un par de días a solas con ella en otro país. Debía mantener el ambiente tranquilo si quería hacer las paces definitivamente con ella.

* * *

" _Un par de días después…"_

Acababan de dejar sus cosas en el hotel y ahora se disponían a comer en un tranquilo restorán al paso, no muy lejos de la oficina del Registro Civil. Sango no estaba muy feliz con el viaje, así que no le había dirigido palabra a Miroku en todo el trayecto y en esos momentos, tenía fija su atención en la carta, a pesar de que ya había pedido su orden.

— ¿No vas a hablarme en todo el fin de semana? — No obtuvo respuesta, negó con la cabeza pero siguió hablándole. — ¿Sabes que eres muy infantil? No es sólo mi culpa que estemos en esta situación, tú también firmaste ese papel, ¿lo recuerdas?

— No fastidies, ¿quieres? Suficiente aguanto con tener que dormir en la misma habitación que tú.

— ¡Tú hiciste las reservaciones del hotel, de eso no me culpes! Además, como si nunca antes hubiésemos dormido juntos…

— ¿Puedes callarte o es mucho pedir? Tu voz me molesta.

— Eres _tan_ cariñosa cuando quieres, Sanguito.

— _Gracias_.

Llegó su orden, ambos comieron en silencio y con rapidez ya que deseaban poder llegar al Registro Civil antes de que cerrara. Una vez terminaron de comer, se apresuraron a ir a su destino principal; para su suerte aún estaban atendiendo, así que sacaron su número y esperaron su turno con paciencia. Cuando por fin los llamaron, Miroku se estaba quedando dormido y Sango a punto de lanzarlo por la ventana por el hastío de que él se apoyara a cada rato en su hombro.

— Buenas tardes, ¿en qué puedo ayudarles?

— Buenas tardes, nosotros… ah… venimos a anular un matrimonio — las mejillas de Sango enrojecieron al decir el propósito de su visita, pero la muchacha que los atendió ni siquiera se inmutó por ello.

— Bien, necesito el acta, para saber la fecha y además, ambos cónyuges deben estar presentes.

Miroku le extendió la fotocopia del documento solicitado, la chica revisó los datos, los ingresó en su computadora y comenzó a leer una nota que saltó en su pantalla, tardando lo suficiente como para irritar más a Sango. Tras unos minutos, ella le devolvió el acta al moreno.

— De acuerdo, acabo de tomarles una hora para el lunes a las 09:00 con el Juez, deben traer sus identificaciones y allí se realizará el juicio para el divorcio…

— ¿El lunes? ¿Juicio? Disculpe, pero este matrimonio fue sólo un juego, nosotros jamás hemos tenido vida de pareja…

— A pesar de eso — la empleada del Registro Civil interrumpió a Sango —, han pasado 6 años. Ustedes comprenderán que es mucho tiempo y, aunque afirmen que jamás se consumó el matrimonio, es difícil poder probarlo. Por eso, deben hacerlo en un juicio. Lamento no poder hacer nada más por ustedes — terminó disculpándose, aunque con una coqueta sonrisa hacia Miroku.

— P-Pero no puede ser…

— Muchas gracias, preciosa. Sango, volvamos al hotel. Ya no hay nada por hacer aquí.

Tomó por el brazo a su "esposa", llevándosela hasta la salida. Se dirigieron en silencio hasta su habitación en el hotel, donde Sango se lanzó en su cama y escondió el rostro en la almohada, un poco frustrada. Miroku la miraba sentado en un sofá doble, disfrutando en secreto poder pasar más días con ella.

— Oye, no te molestes tanto. Por lo menos ya tenemos una hora para poder solucionar esto.

— ¿Que no me moleste tanto? ¿Realmente sabes el peso de lo que está pasando? — Le espetó ella, con su mirada asesina que él tan bien conocía.

— Oh, vamos… estuvimos 6 años sin saberlo, ¿ahora se vuelve algo serio?

— ¡Siempre debió serlo! ¿Acaso no entiendes lo que significa estar casado con alguien?

— ¡Claro que lo entiendo! ¿¡Por qué crees que no quería que lo supieras!? ¡Me reclamarías la falta de seriedad! ¡Y justo ahora que quiero recuperar nuestra relación, maldita sea!

Sango enmudeció, era difícil y raro que Miroku maldijera, pero ahí estaba: maldiciendo por la situación en la que se encontraban, molesto porque eso podía afectar su intento de "reconciliación". Se quedó observándolo un instante, luego suavizó un poco el gesto, negando con la cabeza.

— Supongo que no podemos hacer nada al respecto más que esperar.

Él suspiró un tanto aliviado, luego se sentó en la cama junto a ella, mirándola con cariño y esa sonrisa fanfarrona que tanto odiaba/amaba la castaña. Tras unos segundos, decidió romper el silencio, esa era su especialidad.

— Además, no puedes quejarte. Por algo dijiste que sí hace 6 años…

— Quizá tenía esperanzas de que algún día cambiarías… o puede que no te haya conocido tanto.

— Yo creo que más bien estabas celosa — él le dedicó esa sonrisa pícara y segura que siempre lograba sonrojarla.

— Idiota — le respondió, aunque esta vez no fue la excepción y sus mejillas ya habían adquirido el tono rosa.

— Contigo, siempre.

— ¿Ves que no puedes tomarte nada en serio? Eres un caso perdido — ella volvió a negar con la cabeza, luego se quedó viéndolo fijo y sonrió con malicia, algo que le extrañó a su compañero.

— ¿Y ahora qué, a que se debe esa sonrisa?

— ¿Acaso no puedo sonreír o eres el único con ese derecho?

— Claro que no pero… conozco esa sonrisa, algo estás pensando…

— Bueno, sólo que… fuiste tú el que propuso la maravillosa idea de casarnos. Supongo que no fue sólo por la apuesta. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

— Yo… — Hizo una pausa, tratando de recordar la razón por la que realmente le había hecho esa petición. — No lo recuerdo. Estaba ebrio, no pensaba con claridad… por algo no lo sabía.

Sango le dirigió una mirada de decepción un tanto disimulada y volvió a abrazar su almohada, dándole la espalda al oji azul. Su declaración le quitó las ganas de seguir conversando. Y, para su desgracia, tendría que esperar todo el fin de semana para poder zanjar ese asunto y alejarse de él. Le costaba admitirlo, pero él definitivamente nunca cambiaría y eso iba a terminar dañándola más.

Miroku soltó un suspiro y se devolvió al sofá, pensando que era mejor dejar eso en el pasado. Después de todo, Sango era sólo su mejor amiga, a quien le gustaba molestar con su comportamiento, pero nada más que eso, ¿no?

* * *

" _El lunes por la mañana…"_

Miraba la hora, ansioso. El fin de semana había sido largo y tedioso para él, principalmente porque se la había pasado preocupado por Sango. Aunque intentó no prestarle atención a la ausencia de la castaña, ni siquiera coquetear normalmente pudo, sin saber dónde se encontraba ella era difícil. Recordó la conversación que habían tenido y la razón por la que aparentemente se había molestado con él. ¿Por qué había propuesto casarse? De verdad no recordaba la verdadera intención tras su propuesta, pero si lo pensaba bien, ahora que había pensado mejor las cosas, no le parecía una idea tan descabellada como el día que se había enterado.

Suspiró, viendo de nuevo la hora. Sango representaba muchas cosas en su vida, a pesar de que el último año y medio se habían hablado muy poco – todo por su culpa, lo tenía clarísimo –, la verdad era que la extrañaba y que su mundo tomaba otro color cuando ella estaba presente. Le encantaba verla celosa, admiraba con fascinación las distintas facetas que lograba provocarle y aborrecía la idea de que fuese a estar con alguien más. Se moría por dentro cuando sabía de sus pretendientes, más ahora con ese tal Kuranosuke Takeda que le llevaba bastante ventaja. Pero ¿ventaja en qué? Jamás se había planteado ningún tipo de relación con la castaña además de su larga amistad, pero la pregunta de su amiga gatilló algo distinto, una especie de culpa que no lo había dejado tranquilo. No había quedado conforme con la respuesta que dio, era vaga y sinceramente, no reflejaba sus sentimientos. Aunque tampoco podía decirle la verdad, Sango nunca la aceptaría, nunca lo aceptaría a él. ¿Pero qué verdad?

Negó con un gesto, mirando de nuevo el reloj, las 08:55. ¿Dónde se habría metido? Dudaba que quisiera llegar tarde, ella estaba incluso más interesada que él en terminar con eso de una vez por todas.

De pronto la vio entrar, unas gafas oscuras cubrían sus ojos pero de igual forma, se veía hermosa. Se puso de pie para saludarla, pero ella le indicó con un gesto que mejor esperara en su sitio.

— Disculpa si esperaste más de la cuenta, pero creo que llegué a tiempo.

Miroku asintió, aunque no tuvo tiempo de responderle nada ya que los llamaron para su reunión con el Juez. Esperaba poder salir bien de eso, pues le dolía la indiferencia de Sango.

* * *

Salieron del juicio, ya sin compromisos entre ellos – por lo menos no formales – y más aliviados. Sin embargo, él no podía sentirse tranquilo, Sango no le prestó mayor atención y apenas si le había dirigido la palabra un par de veces, sólo cuando había sido necesario, aunque fue suficiente para darse cuenta que había estado llorando y por eso usaba las gafas oscuras. Eso no le gustaba para nada, así que en cuanto llegaron al hotel decidió quitarse esa sensación de encima.

— ¿Seguirás sin hablarme?

— Ya no tenemos nada que hablar.

Miroku enarcó una ceja, ella estaba jugando, sabía que a él le dolía su indiferencia. Lo sabía porque ella lo conocía mejor que nadie y por eso no le parecía justo que fuese así con él. Además, estaba seguro que a ella también le afectaba estar así.

— ¿Me estás castigando? ¿Por qué haces esto? Quiero remendar las cosas.

— No lo hago por nada en especial. Eres tú él que se toma todo a la ligera. Esto no es nada personal.

— Yo creo que sí.

La acorraló contra la pared, lo bastante cerca como para sentir su aroma, mirándola a los ojos con esa seductora mirada y dedicándole una galante sonrisa, expresiones que lograban sonrojarla, _siempre_. Ella frunció el gesto en la mueca que a él le provocaba besarla, _siempre_.

— Aléjate de mí, Miroku. No estoy de humor para tus juegos.

— Lo haré, pero quiero que sepas algo — acentuó su sonrisa, sabiendo que la ponía nerviosa —. Quizá no recuerdo porqué te propuse matrimonio aquel día, pero sí sé por qué te besé.

No le dio tiempo a responder, aprisionó sus labios con los suyos, robándole un beso y las palabras en el acto. A pesar de la sorpresa, para Sango fue imposible no corresponder, ella también quería probar esos labios otra vez. Aunque lo negara, Miroku era más que un amigo para ella y sería ilusa si quería seguir engañándose.

Cuando se separaron, ella lo miró directo a los ojos con recelo, lo conocía demasiado bien.

— No creas que esto cambia algo, no caeré en tus juegos. Sigues siendo un idiota y seguirás sin tomarte nada en serio.

Miroku le sonrió con picardía, apoyando su frente en la de ella y sin apartar la mirada de la suya.

— ¿Quieres apostar?

* * *

 _ **¡D** e acuerdo! Espero haber cumplido el reto. No sé si quedó de humor (que era la idea principal), no soy muy buena en el género, pero no pude resistirme a la idea. Es cómico imaginarme a los dos en la situación. De hecho, había empezado a escribir como si fuese Sango la que se enteraba del matrimonio, pero luego mi mente dio un vuelco y he aquí el resultado._

 _ **L** o edité, ya que sentía que algunas partes habían quedado un poco vacías, pero la idea sigue siendo la misma. No son más que un par de líneas en algunas escenas, pero por lo menos a mí me dejan más conforme. Espero que a ustedes también._

 _ **Q** uiero agradecer a la hermosa tripulación del barco por alentar siempre a mi imaginación, pero en especial a mi querida, adorada y siempre apañadora Nuez. Espero que te guste, ya sabes que los comentarios son bien recibidos._

 _ **Jaaaaaz** , preciosa, no sé cuánto te tardes en pasar por aquí, pero quiero decirte que es con mucho cariño, gracias por compartir la loca idea y siempre estar alentando nuestras imaginaciones. Quizá no es tan de humor - probablemente nada -, de todas formas es lo que nació. Espero que te guste :)_

 _ *** A favor de la campaña con voz y voto: porque dar follow y agregar a favoritos sin dejar review es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo.***  
_

 _ **¡S** aludos cariñosos!_

 _ **Y** umi~ _


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de Rumiko Takahashi. La historia es mía, sólo para entretención – mía y de ustedes. Sin fines de lucro.

* * *

— _Las pequeñas mentiras cambian su forma y se disuelven en un suspiro de aire blanco,_ _  
_ _así que no olvidaremos el significado de perdernos, no importa cuántas veces mi corazón sea apuñalado._

 _Dejo este "adiós" justo aquí y sigo hacia delante._ _  
_ _No te perderé de nuevo._ _—_

— _**PLEDGE; the GazettE —**_

* * *

Soltó un bufido al sentir por quinta vez su móvil vibrar en su bolso. Resopló, moviendo su flequillo, mientras tamborileaba impaciente sus dedos contra la madera del escritorio que tenía frente suyo, mirando de reojo la puerta a un costado de la oficina. Sacó el aparato para leer rápidamente el texto.

"¡Vamos! Ya llevamos más de 20 minutos esperando. ¿Todo bien?"

Rodó los ojos, iba a teclear la respuesta "Sí, todo bien, bajo enseguida", pero el ingreso de su jefe la interrumpió. Levantó la miranda, volviendo a guardar su móvil y fijando los ojos en él, con el semblante un tanto fastidiado.

— Disculpa que te haya hecho esperar, pero ya sabes… las labores de un jefe nunca terminan, menos antes del fin de semana…

— No te preocupes… ¿para qué me llamaste?

Los ojos del castaño brillaron, lo que no le agradó para nada a ella. Se acomodó en el asiento, esperando la respuesta mientras su móvil vibraba nuevamente en su bolso. Apretó los dientes, sin dejar de mirar a su jefe con detenimiento.

— Bueno, la verdad es que quería invitarte a cenar.

Su mirada le dio toda la respuesta, sin embargo, él espero que la verbalizara, con una sonrisa segura en el rostro y sus ojos sin perder ese brillo astuto.

— ¿No te aburres de intentarlo?

— La perseverancia es la clave del éxito…

— Sólo si quieres terminar lográndolo por cansancio…

— Vamos, Sango — se animó a tomarle las manos, provocando que ella frunciera los labios ante el gesto —. No es sólo por mí, es una cena de… _negocios._ Eres quien mejor domina las estadísticas del departamento y necesito de tus conocimientos y encanto…

Sango rodó otra vez los ojos, un poco más fastidiada que antes. Inhaló profundo, contó mentalmente hasta diez y luego exhaló, decidiéndose por fin a preguntar: — ¿Y cuándo es la dichosa cena?

El joven sonrió aún más ampliamente, intuyendo que había logrado su cometido. — El lunes, a las 20 horas. Nos iremos directo desde acá, así que yo te puedo llevar. Gracias, muchas gracias por aceptar. Entonces, hasta el lunes.

— E-Eh… ¿Qué…? ¡Yo no dije que sí!

Pero el muchacho ya se había marchado de la oficina, dejándola con las palabras en el aire. Volvió a resoplar, sacando su móvil para verificar la hora: llevaba más de 30 minutos de retraso. Se apresuró en cerrar todas las dependencias del edificio que aún estaban abiertas y luego salió, viendo de inmediato el automóvil azul marino estacionado afuera, el conductor estaba apoyado en el vehículo con su móvil en la mano, seguramente escribiendo otro mensaje más mientras su acompañante esperaba en el interior, jugando algún videojuego sin prestar mucha atención a su alrededor.

— Ya, no sigas. Llegué. — Al momento de terminar su frase, volvió a sentir la vibración en su costado, donde estaba apoyado su bolso, y resopló, sabía que él la había visto desde el momento en el que atravesaba la puerta de salida y sólo seguía enviando mensajes para molestarla. — ¿Qué caso tiene? Ya estoy aquí.

— Pensé que podría ser una ilusión de mi mente deseosa de verte — le sonrió con los ojos azules destellando con picardía —. ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

— Kuranosuke necesitaba hablar algo conmigo…

— Pudiste haberme avisado. Podría haber ido a dejar a Kohaku con la anciana Kaede y luego volvía por ti…

— No pude, lo siento. ¿Vamos?

— Creo que no, aún no.

Sango arqueó una ceja, cruzándose de brazos. ¿Acaso era el día de fastidiarla? Primero, todo el día en la oficina haciéndole recados a su jefe; luego, la había hecho esperar casi 30 minutos para decirle lo que tanto necesitaba y terminar comprometiéndola a una cena a la que ni siquiera tenía ganas de ir; y ahora, para finalizar, Miroku se negaba a emprender el camino a casa. Frunció los labios, fulminándolo con la mirada.

— ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Acaso se descompuso tu vehículo o…?

— No me has saludado como corresponde. ¡Los modales, Sanguito! ¿Qué ejemplo le das a los niños?

— ¿Q-Qué…? ¡No seas melodramático! No estoy para tus juegos, sube al auto y vamos…

— No te cuesta nada: un besito aquí y un "hola, guapo". Vamos… — Miroku se señaló la mejilla derecha, sonriendo.

— Qué infantil eres — Sango se acercó nuevamente a él, depositando el beso en la zona indicada —. Hola… No, ni pienses que te diré "guapo".

Lo atajó antes de que le exigiera el resto de su petición. Él se encogió de hombros para luego abrirle la puerta del copiloto, haciéndole una reverencia caballerosa antes de permitirle subir; se montó también en el vehículo y se puso en marcha, mirando de reojo a su compañera para determinar el momento indicado para romper el silencio. Aunque no fue necesaria su intervención, ella misma volvió a entablar conversación.

— Estás extrañamente animado hoy. ¿Puedo saber por qué?

— Fue un buen día en el trabajo. El proyecto que me había rechazado anteriormente… bueno, apelé la semana pasada y me lo otorgaron.

— Me alegra escucharlo, te felicito.

— Gracias, preciosa. ¿Y puedo preguntar qué quería Kuranosuke?

— Invitarme a una cena de negocios el lunes. Creo que no me podré librar esta vez.

Miroku negó con un gesto, frunciendo un poco las cejas mientras analizaba la frase. "Librarse esta vez". Llevaba una semana evitando aceptar las invitaciones de su jefe, pero no le hacía sentido cuando recordaba que ella misma había admitido estar "saliendo o algo así" con él, cuando había tratado de enmendar las cosas.

— Sango, disculpa que insista, pero sigo sin entender por qué…

— Te he dicho que no es tu asunto. Mi relación, o lo que sea que tengo, con Kuranosuke, no es de tu incumbencia.

Kohaku tosió en el asiento de atrás, en respuesta a las recientes palabras de su hermana: él tampoco entendía el asunto. Si bien sabía que ella a veces salía con su jefe, nunca lo había considerado como algo serio y prefería mil veces a Miroku – que él le regalara videojuegos y le ayudara con consejos amorosos no tenía nada que ver con su favoritismo, claro –, pero era cierto que los últimos días la muchacha había estado esquiva sobre ese tema y no tenía idea porqué. Sospechaba que podía ser algo ocurrido durante el viaje que habían hecho a Las Vegas, pero prefirió no preguntar pese a que la curiosidad lo comía por dentro.

— Lo que sea que tengas… claro, comprendo.

Miroku no pudo disimular la molestia que tenía, Sango lo miró de reojo para notar que seguía con el entrecejo fruncido y fingiendo concentrarse en el camino. Soltó un suspiro, intentando ignorarlo. Después de todo, sabía que todo lo que derivara de ese tema de conversación, en especial lo amurrado de Miroku y las desaprobaciones indirectas de Kohaku, eran su culpa. Siguieron el trayecto en silencio hasta que llegaron al edificio de departamentos donde vivían ella y su hermano. Miroku estacionó y, antes de que ellos bajaran del automóvil, se aclaró levemente la garganta para llamar la atención de sus pasajeros.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

— El lunes tengo una reunión por el proyecto que te comentaba, así que no podré pasar a buscarlos.

— Hum… bien, veremos qué hacer. Gracias y… ahm, adiós.

La despedida fue fría, él sólo les hizo un gesto con la mano antes de arrancar nuevamente el automóvil y desaparecer por la calle. Eso dejó apesadumbrado el corazón de la castaña, pero como estaba acostumbrándose a hacer, ignoró el sentimiento para organizarse mentalmente para el lunes. Ese era el asunto más pronto a resolver, después de todo.

* * *

Tiró la chaqueta y las llaves en el sofá, para luego tirarse él mismo, llevándose las manos a la cara, tratando de quitarse esa sensación de encima. Todo un excelente día, arruinado por el simple comentario de una cena y el directo "no te entrometas" de su _amiga_. Maldición, él sólo quería comprender un poco su extraña actitud, pero ella prefería alejarlo.

¿Había interpretado mal las señales? Sango era una chica especial, eso lo reconocía, pero eran los mejores amigos desde la secundaria, eso significaba que la conocía bastante bien. Mucho más que cualquiera que estuviese en su círculo de cercanos ahora. Incluso más que ese tal Kuranosuke que, aunque también la conocía desde esa época de adolescencia, nunca había sido tan cercano como él. Nadie lo había sido, de hecho.

Hasta que tuvieron esa pelea. Esa discusión, ese problema por un tonto tema de negocios y affaires. Se había dejado llevar por una chica que le prometió grandes ganancias y, además, lo había seducido hasta su cama. Para cuando se dio cuenta, había ganado un buen negocio, pero a ella, a Sango, la habían despedido. Claro, cuando se enteró intentó cambiar las cosas, la muchacha era su mano derecha, él había buscado el negocio para los dos, para la empresa. No era justo, pero las exigencias del contrato que había conseguido habían sido claras y no pudo hacer nada, ya estaban firmados los papeles y si se echaban para atrás, terminarían despidiéndolo a él también, por no decir que la empresa para la que trabajaba perdería mucho dinero. Trató de explicárselo a Sango, comprendía que ella estuviese molesta, enojada, furiosa. Estaba preparado para sentir toda su ira caer sobre él, pero nada de eso ocurrió. Ella simplemente lo miró, fría, seria, casi indiferente para luego decirle las palabras que hasta el día de hoy le dolía recordar: "no vuelvas siquiera a hablarme, no existes para mí".

Las llamadas nunca más fueron contestadas ni devueltas, la puerta de su hogar no volvió a abrirse para él y su presencia comenzó a ser ignorada por completo por ella. Pensó que el tiempo curaría las heridas, que ella comprendería, y esperó. Esperó paciente, los días, semanas, meses que pasaron. Nunca perdió las esperanzas y, cuando pensó que era tiempo suficiente decidió volver a acercarse, primero tanteando terreno con Kohaku, hasta que al final habían vuelto a hablar. Para su alivio, a pesar de que ella parecía aún molesta por su estúpido error pasado, ya no le era indiferente.

Después pasó lo del matrimonio. Claro, otra razón más para que ella quisiera fusilarlo, pero en lugar de eso, el viaje a Las Vegas había sido tanto más provechoso en ese sentido. Por lo menos él había aclarado un poco más sus sentimientos, decidiéndose a intentar ver si realmente la situación era como la sospechaba. A pesar de que presentía que ella podía ir por el mismo camino que él, su amiga le había cortado cualquier ilusión de golpe.

" _Lo siento, Miroku… estoy saliendo con Kuranosuke… o bueno, algo así."_

Bien, una puñalada baja. Sin embargo, él no era de los que se desanimaba tan fácil y, aunque quisiera negarlo, ella también había correspondido ese beso, y era por algo. Así que su respuesta fue sencilla: _"De acuerdo, pero hice una apuesta y no voy a perderla"._ Sango tampoco había reclamado mucho ante esas palabras, simplemente le dijo que hiciera lo que quisiera. Así que sutilmente habían vuelto a ser amigos como antes, aprovechando los momentos en que las _hacía de chofer_ para ponerse al corriente, incluso cenaban juntos a veces y solían mandarse bastantes mensajes. Entonces, ¿estaba interpretando mal a la castaña?

— Es obvio que lo prefiere a él — asumió en voz alta, cosa que le dolió más que pensarlo. Como si no bastara con la tortura en su mente, siguió verbalizando sus ideas —. Es guapo, no se puede negar; exitoso, adinerado y tiene clase. Por si fuera poco, siempre ha declarado estar enamorado de ella y es su jefe. ¿Cómo no lo va a querer? Entonces, no entiendo que no quiera salir con él. ¿Habrán peleado, quizá la trató mal? No lo creo, no se ve como alguien capaz de hacer algo así… ¿Será por algo que no tenga que ver con él? Sango podría… quizá esté confundida…

El sonido de su móvil lo sacó de sus divagaciones; miró la pantalla y se encontró con dos mensajes: uno de Kohaku y otro de InuYasha. Abrió primero el del más joven, leyendo el contenido con prisa.

"No sé qué le pasa a mi hermana, pero se encerró en su pieza y está con la música alta, no quiere responderme. A veces me preocupa. ¿Debería hacer algo?"

Meditó un poco la respuesta, pensando las palabras que escogería para el muchacho. Luego de unos cuantos segundos de duda, decidió por fin el contenido del mensaje: "Mejor déjala por hoy. Mañana trata de preguntarle si pasó algo. Quizá, podría ir a verla también, pero primero averigua qué ocurre."

Envió el mensaje y a continuación, leyó el de su amigo: "Oye, Kagome se fue a la casa de su abuelo por el fin de semana. ¿Vamos por unas cervezas?"

Negó con un gesto, la verdad no tenía ganas de salir, menos a beber, pero tal vez podía ayudarle a distraerse. Ladeó la cabeza, pensando en las posibilidades, después de todo InuYasha no era mucho de ese tipo de propuestas y quizá necesitaba hablar algo con él, así que tomó una decisión.

"Ok, te paso a buscar en 30 minutos."

Un par de segundos después de enviar el último texto, la pantalla volvió a brillar con un nuevo mensaje de Kohaku.

"No creo que deba venir mañana. Mejor trato de averiguar lo que pasa y le cuento. Buenas noches."

Suspiró, tomando sus cosas para ir en busca de su amigo. Pediría un taxi, porque si iban a beber cerveza, no quería terminar en un hospital. Podía ser tan irresponsable como para conducir con un poco de resaca, pero nunca lo haría ebrio.

* * *

"¡Es que no es justo, Kagome! No quiero sentir esto."

Mandó el mensaje a la única persona a la que le confiaría lo que le estaba pasando. Suspiró mientras esperaba la respuesta, pero cuando su móvil comenzó a sonar, no fue con un mensaje. Bajó un poco la música y contestó la llamada.

— ¿Sí, Kagome?

— _¿Qué ocurrió ahora? ¿Volvieron a pelear?_

— No… no sé — ni siquiera era capaz de comprender lo que estaba pasando —. Se molestó, estoy segura. Su despedida fue… fría.

— _¿Y por qué? Miroku no se enoja porque sí… algo debió pasar._

— No quiero darle detalles de lo que tengo con Kuranosuke…

— _Ay, Sango… —_ Ella pudo imaginar perfectamente el rostro entornando los ojos en desaprobación de su amiga a través del teléfono, sólo por su tono de voz. _— Ni siquiera yo sé qué es lo que tienes con él…_

— Ya te he dicho, él me busca — contestó un poco molesta, su amiga era su confidente y le había contado lo que pasaba —. Y a mí me gusta un poco…

— _¿Por qué no le dices que sí, entonces? No comprendo, te evitarías muchos problemas._ — Sango no contestó, se quedó pensativa unos segundos antes de revelar la verdadera arista del problema. — _¿Sango, sigues ahí?_

— Sí… lo siento…

— _¿Entonces, me dirás porque no…?_

— Miroku.

Ahora fue Kagome la que se quedó sin habla. ¿Era en serio? Sango solía hablar de la extraña relación que tenía con Miroku, lo problemático que era y que prefería mantenerse al margen de sus enredos. Desde que se habían hecho inseparables en la adolescencia, la castaña criticaba fuertemente la actitud mujeriega y libertina del moreno, pero siempre lo defendía delante de otros; por su parte, Miroku solía sobreprotegerla e incluso celarla más que su propio hermano. Ella siempre los había visto como buenos amigos, casi hermanos por la confianza que se tenían, pero cuando se habían peleado y la castaña se había alejado, su corazón intuyó que algo más pasaba. Con el tiempo, al ver que sus amigos no se reconciliaban, descartó la idea y no volvió a intentar juntarlos más. El tema del matrimonio hubiese sido la excusa perfecta, pero en realidad parecía que ninguno de los dos estaba cómodo así, y cuando Sango le confió que estaba comenzando a tener algo con su jefe, descartó por completo una relación de ese tipo con el oji azul.

— _Bien, Miroku. ¿Qué pasa con él? —_ Tuvo que preguntar, no comprendía cuál era el problema. O, en realidad, le era difícil creer que ése fuese el problema.

— No sé, no quiero que sepa. No quiero que vaya a… molestarse por eso. Él no aprueba a Kuranosuke, nunca le ha agradado. Y yo no quiero que se enoje conmigo por eso…

— _Miroku puede ser muy infantil, lo sabes. Pero si le explicas lo que pasa, creo que tiene la suficiente madurez como para comprenderlo y no hacer un drama de esto._

Sango le meditó un segundo, ella no estaba tan segura. Miroku sí era maduro y ella sabía que, en otras circunstancias y quizá, en otro momento, habría comprendido. Ahora era distinto…

— … No quiero que se ponga celoso.

Pudo notar la sorpresa de su amiga, casi se atraganta con el líquido que se estaba llevando a la boca. La escuchó toser un par de veces antes de que fuese capaz de volver a hablar: _— ¿Celoso? ¿Por qué? Sé que siempre lo ha sido, pero te dejaba tener tus novios, Sango… no veo porqué ahora sería diferente…_

— Es que… pasó algo en Las Vegas — sus mejillas enrojecieron, debería haberle contado eso desde que volvieron, desde un principio, pero no quería asumir lo que se suponía que significaba.

— _¿Algo? ¿Acaso se acostaron…?_

— ¡No, por el amor de Dios, NO! — Casi le grita al teléfono, qué ideas se le ocurrían a Kagome.

— _¿Entonces?_

— Él… Miroku me besó… y yo le correspondí.

Otro silencio, más largo que los anteriores, mientras la azabache procesaba la información que acababa de recibir. Pudo sentir a través del auricular cómo su amiga se acomodaba, respiraba profundo y ordenaba las ideas antes de seguir con la conversación.

— _Ok, se besaron… ¿sobrios?_

— ¡Claro que sobrios! No volvería a embriagarme con él en Las Vegas, ¡no quiero otro matrimonio olvidado!

— _De acuerdo… ¿y por qué se besaron?_

— P-Porque yo estaba molesta, no quería volver a hablarle porque no recordaba la razón por la que me propuso matrimonio y eso me dolió, y él estaba molesto porque yo no le hablaba y dijo que sí recordaba porqué me había besado aquella vez…

— _¿Ya se habían besado antes? Sango, hay muchas cosas que no me estás contando, parece…_

— ¡Fue hace 6 años, estaba ebria y no lo recordaba! Pero él sí y volvió a besarme y yo correspondí… pero como lo conozco, le dije que no caería en sus juegos y que nunca iba a cambiar, que se seguiría tomando todo a la ligera…

— _Eres dura con él cuando quieres…_

— ¡Se lo merece! Pero, en vez de dejarme en paz, me apostó que si era capaz de tomarse algo en serio… le dije que tenía algo con Kuranosuke, dijo que de todas formas no perdería la apuesta y… y… no sé qué hacer. Tengo miedo, Kagome. ¿Y si sólo está jugando, como siempre?

— _Sango, respira… tranquilízate, es normal que dudes cuando se trata de Miroku. Creo que aquí no deberías pensar en lo que él hará… Lo más importante es saber qué sientes tú. ¿Te atrae Miroku?_

— Yo… — Lo pensó unos segundos, Miroku era un joven atractivo, su sonrisa era deslumbrante, sus ojos no tenían comparación con ese tono azul que la hipnotizaba y, por si no bastara con eso, sabía perfectamente que tenía un físico envidiable. — Sí, creo que sí me atrae…

— _Bien, es muy guapo después de todo… ¿lo quieres?_

— ¿Quererlo…? — Era una pregunta un poco tonta, claro que lo quería, era su mejor amigo. — Sí, también lo quiero…

— _¿Y te gusta? Dime Sango, ¿te gustaría tomar su mano y caminar por el parque así? ¿Volver a besarlo, sentir sus brazos alrededor tuyo? ¿Quizá escuchar palabras tiernas de sus labios? Bueno, también otras pícaras y pervertidas, de eso no hay duda…_

— ¡Kagome!

— _Perdón, me estoy desviando… ¿Te gusta, Sango?_

— Eres demasiado cursi…

— _Sólo respóndeme._

Lo meditó un momento. Miroku solía animarla, sabía exactamente cómo subirle el ánimo cuando había tenido un día malo. La sorprendía, la mimaba desde pequeños detalles hasta grandes gestos que ella apreciaba mucho. La hacía sentir querida, especial, protegida incluso. Y a ella le agradaba eso, cuando estaba con él, podía olvidarse de sus problemas. Podía tomar un verdadero respiro, refugiándose en la tranquilidad que le brindaban esos ojos. Pero, por otro lado, no podía negar que también le dolía saber que no era la única mujer en la mente de él. Miroku era mujeriego, libertino y un pervertido sin remedio, cualidades que ella siempre le había reprochado y que no compartía. Eran, en realidad, como agua y aceite. ¿Cómo iban a poder estar juntos?

— No estoy segura. A veces creo que sí, pero luego… él no es mi tipo, Kagome.

— _Sí, tu tipo es más como Kuranosuke, eso lo sé. ¿Preferirías pasar una tarde con él o con Miroku?_

— Con Miroku… — La respuesta fue casi automática, Kuranosuke la agobiaba, se sentía presionada, incluso abrumada, como si no pudiese ser ella. Con él se comportaba como lo que se suponía que era: una señorita, una joven un poco tierna y delicada, segura sólo en el ámbito laboral. Pero junto a Miroku podía ser tal cual era: incluso podía golpearlo si se pasaba de listo y él no se molestaría ni se alejaría de ella por eso. Se sonrojó al darse cuenta de lo que significaban sus palabras.

— _Bien, supongo que ahí tienes tu respuesta. ¿Qué vas a hacer?_

— Creo que tendré que hablar primero con Kuranosuke. Últimamente se ha estado haciendo muchas ilusiones, lo mejor será hablarle claro.

— _Y luego, conversarás con Miroku… ¿no?_

— … No lo sé. Debo pensarlo, Miroku es muy problemático y no quiero salir herida.

— _Bien, supongo que es tu decisión. Pero recuerda que preferiste pasar una tarde con él. Y que él apostó demostrarte que se tomaría en serio las cosas. ¿Sabes que nunca pierde, verdad?_

— Lo sé… gracias, Kagome.

— _No es nada. Trata de descansar ahora. Adiós._

— Adiós.

La llamada finalizó, dejando a la castaña con un peso menos en sus hombros, pero bastante más en qué pensar. Apagó la música y se metió en su cama, trataría de dormir para luego seguir en su dilema. Probablemente, con la cabeza más despejada y descansada, podría decidir mejor qué haría.

* * *

Pidió otro par de cervezas y miró a su amigo, tenía las mejillas un poco sonrosadas por el exceso de alcohol y a ratitos soltaba hipidos que le causaban gracia. Le extendió la botella verde esmeralda y le hizo un gesto para brindar.

— ¡Por ti, que te has animado mucho esta noche!

— Keh, no fastidies. Sólo necesito pensar un poco…

— El alcohol no te ayuda a pensar, de todas formas.

Los extraños ojos dorados se posaron en los azules con seriedad, sólo un par de segundos antes de abrir la boca para expresar sus inquietudes.

— Quiero pedirle matrimonio a Kagome.

— ¿¡QUÉ!?

Varias cabezas en el bar se giraron a mirarlos, Miroku hizo un gesto para restarle importancia a su exclamación, disculpándose, y luego volvió a mirar fijamente a su amigo, directo a los ojos.

— ¿Casarte?

— Quiero vivir con ella…

— Pueden mudarse juntos sin necesidad de estar casados…

— … y quiero formar una familia. Pasar el resto de mi vida con ella.

El moreno bebió un sorbo largo de su botella antes de responderle a su amigo, sopesando la idea en su cabeza. El matrimonio podía tener sus ventajas, InuYasha amaba a su novia y de seguro, ahora pasaban mucho de su tiempo juntos. Quizá el siguiente paso era vivir juntos, aunque sospechaba que muchas veces él se quedaba en casa de ella y viceversa, así que si esa etapa estaba superada, la siguiente era el matrimonio… sonrió de medio lado, palmoteando la espalda de su amigo.

— No es mala idea, dudo que encuentres alguien que te aguante más que ella.

— No fastidies. ¿Cómo lo hago? Tú ya pediste matrimonio una vez, aconséjame.

— Estaba ebrio, fue una apuesta. No creo que cuente mucho…

— Pero se lo dijiste a Sango y sobreviviste. Necesito esa suerte.

Miroku le dio un suave codazo en las costillas, eso no le hacía gracia, menos en esos momentos en los que estaba… con esa encrucijada amorosa – ¿podía llamársele así? – entre manos y prefería olvidar momentáneamente cualquier asunto relacionado con Sango.

— No seas ridículo, InuYasha, la situación es completamente distinta.

— Lo sé, perdón… de todas formas, ¿tienes alguna recomendación?

Miroku lo meditó unos segundos, si su amigo quería hacerle esa propuesta a su novia, iba a tener que hacerlo de una manera sorprendente y original. Sonrió brevemente, pensando en lo emocionada que estaría Kagome cuando lo supiera, ya la imaginaba saltando de la alegría y queriendo contárselo a medio mundo de inmediato.

— Tienes que hacer algo único, especial. Algo que los distinga a los dos. No sé, quizá si tienen algún lugar especial…

A InuYasha le brillaron los ojos, al parecer las palabras de su amigo le habían dado una idea.

— Sí hay un lugar… está cerca del templo de su familia. Hay una leyenda que asociamos a nosotros…

— Bueno, puedes partir por ahí…

— Sí, creo que se me acaba de ocurrir algo… gracias — InuYasha volvió a beber de su cerveza, aunque ya estaba pensando que debía ser la última.

— No es nada, sabes que aquí estoy para lo que necesites.

Asintió en respuesta y lo miró de reojo, algo le pasaba a Miroku. No es que él fuese un experto leyendo e interpretando a la gente, pero todos esos años siendo su amigo algo le habían enseñado. Lo conocía lo suficiente como para notar que algo lo estaba molestando, a pesar de sus intentos por aparentar que todo estaba bien.

— Hoy fue un buen día en el trabajo… — Se aventuró a soltar, no era muy bueno hilando ideas ni mucho menos indagando en los problemas ajenos.

— Sí, lo fue…

— Pero no te ves tan animado. Por lo menos no tanto como en la oficina.

— Me sorprende lo observador que eres — el tono fue sarcástico, no pudo evitarlo. No se sentía de humor para hablar sobre eso.

— Debo suponer que fue por algo que ocurrió después — no hubo respuesta a su indagación, por lo que se arriesgó a adivinar —. ¿Quizá, Sango…?

Un golpe secó en la mesa del bar cortó la frase, Miroku había dejado la botella con fuerza en la superficie, como tratando de impedirle que continuara con la idea. Sin embargo, esa reacción le bastó a su amigo para saber que iba por el camino correcto: la castaña era la causante.

— No pasó _nada._

— Oye, puedes confiar en mí… ¿no crees?

— Como si pudieses solucionar el hecho de que ella sea tan ambigua.

— ¿Ambigua? — InuYasha arqueó una ceja, no podía entender que él dijera eso, su amiga siempre era bastante clara.

— Sí. Dijo que tenía "algo" con ese tipo, Kuranosuke… pero lo ha estado evitando desde hace días.

— A lo mejor ya no le gusta tanto… ¿no te ha querido decir por qué?

— No le gusta hablar de eso… por lo menos no conmigo. Es frustrante, ¿sabes?

— ¿Por qué? O sea, debe ser molesto que no confíe en ti, pero… ¿frustrante? No puedo creer que tú, Tsujitani Miroku, me reconozcas que estás frustrado por algo.

— Es sólo que… no sé, nada es claro. Cuando se trata de Sango, no puedo saber qué quiere. Pensé que la conocía, pero últimamente es un mundo aparte…

InuYasha bebió lo poco de cerveza que le quedaba al seco, se limpió con el dorso del antebrazo y lo miró un par de segundos, pensando la situación. Para él, la relación que tenían sus amigos siempre había sido rara, pero nada más allá que una fuerte amistad. Sin embargo, desde lo ocurrido con el matrimonio en Las Vegas, algo había cambiado. No conocía tanto a Sango como para estar seguro, pero Miroku era su mejor amigo y sabía que algo había pasado. Él le había comentado algo vago, como si no quisiera admitir que realmente estaba afectado por eso y tampoco había querido profundizar, respetaba si Miroku quería guardarse algunas cosas, después de todo era el código que tenían los dos.

Ahora, sin embargo, parecía ser distinto. Por mucho que su amigo no quisiera decirle qué pasaba, estaba seguro que no era algo tan simple como que ella no quisiera decirle sobre su vida personal. Era algo más, y estaba casi seguro de que tenía que ver con lo que había pasado en su viaje y con los sentimientos de ambos.

— ¿Miroku?

— ¿Sí, InuYasha?

— Sango es tu mejor amiga… y es una chica muy hermosa…

— Así es.

— Y ustedes son muy unidos… ¿no será que realmente te gusta y estás celoso?

Pensó que su compañero lo golpearía, lo regañaría o negaría sus suposiciones; sin embargo, la respuesta que obtuvo fue diferente: él se volteó para verlo a la cara, el rostro pensativo y una media sonrisa resignada cruzando sus labios. Quizá le había dado al clavo.

— Creo que tienes razón. Últimamente, no he podido sacármela de la cabeza… Sango me gusta, no puedo negarlo, y a pesar de todo lo que me conoce, creo que es la única que podría soportarme. Pero temo que se haya cansado de mí… y, muy probablemente, esté celoso de su jefe, claro.

InuYasha quedó con la boca abierta, pasmado ante la repentina sinceridad de su amigo. En otro momento habría bromeado al respecto o se habría molestado, pero no habría declarado sus emociones tan directamente. Sacudió la cabeza, seguramente el alcohol de más en sus venas estaba teniendo efectos en el razonamiento del oji azul y sus pensamientos ya no pasaban por el filtro de la inhibición: él estaba siendo honesto.

— ¿Y no se lo has dicho?

— Aparte de lo que pasó en Las Vegas, no he vuelto a tocar el tema. No voy a hacerle un escándalo cada vez que salga con ese tipo ni mucho menos, mi estrategia es distinta. Sólo soy yo, atento como siempre y demostrándole que realmente me importa. ¿Qué más puedo hacer? Creí que el hecho de que había correspondido el beso, significaba que también le gustaba, pero ahora estoy comenzando a dudarlo.

— ¿Tan esquiva es contigo?

— No, no es esquiva… por el contrario, volvimos a ser tan unidos como antes. Sólo que cuando se trata de Kuranosuke… se enfada, no me comenta nada y dice que no es mi asunto. Me confunde: me permite coquetearle tanto como quiero, pero en cuanto sale el nombre de ese idiota a la palestra, se cierra por completo. Sin embargo, tampoco quiere salir con él, evita verlo fuera de lo necesario por el trabajo… No lo entiendo.

— Las mujeres son complicadas. Kagome hacía lo mismo cuando Hōjō estaba rondando… y con Kōga… ¡Agh, no quiero ni recordarlo! ¡Como si uno no se preocupara por ellas! Deberías dejarla sola, se le pasará en un tiempo…

— ¿Tú crees? No sé si sea una buena idea, ¿no sería desinteresado de mi parte?

— Sería preferible que no te calentaras la cabeza. Tú la conoces mejor que nadie, sabes que prefiere tener las cosas claras. De seguro, más temprano que tarde, ella misma quiera hablar sobre esto.

— Supongo que sí…

InuYasha le palmoteó la espalda con cariño, luego pagaron sus tragos y pidieron un taxi para irse a casa. Tenían todo el fin de semana para pensar en sus problemas, y hallarles la mejor forma para solucionarlos.

* * *

" _Lunes…"_

Había tratado todo el día hablar con su jefe, pero él estaba tan ocupado como cada lunes. Hacerse de 5 minutos para conversar con ella había sido imposible, aunque prometió compensarla. Ella no estaba conforme con esa respuesta, porque sabía que se refería a otro intento de salir juntos, alguna invitación a cenar o al cine, o algo así. Rodó los ojos al escuchar a su compañera, la situación de verdad estaba hartándola.

— Ya ves, dice que es porque se maneja mejor en las estadísticas del departamento, pero seguramente es porque es su favorita…

— Pero si es obvio. ¿No escuchaste que estaban saliendo?

— Por si no lo han notado, estoy aquí — les soltó a las dos chicas que no hacían ni siquiera el intento de bajar la voz para hablar de ella.

— Entonces, podrías aclarar la situación. No es bueno que anden rumores sobre el jefe y tú por los pasillos…

— ¿Qué, quieren que les cuente toda mi vida personal?

— Pues sabíamos que algo tenían con el señor Takeda… pero también tienes otro pretendiente. El tipo guapo ese que pasa todos los días por ti, ¿no? ¿También sales con él?

— Mi vida privada es PRI-VA-DA. No tengo que darle explicaciones a nadie. Pero, si quieren saberlo, sólo voy a la cena de esta noche por un tema laboral. ¿De acuerdo?

— Sí, claro… sigue repitiéndotelo, a ver si así te convences.

Las chicas se alejaron riendo, ella cerró los ojos y volvió a contar hasta diez para no ir tras ellas y seguir discutiendo. Sabía desde un principio que tener cercanía con Kuranosuke iba a ser motivo para chismes. Ya no les caía bien a muchas de sus compañeras por la forma en la que había llegado a ese puesto – luego de que la despidieran de su empleo anterior, su jefe la había contratado sin siquiera ponerla a prueba – y ahora, con la insistencia de él y las pocas veces que había aceptado sus invitaciones, era peor. Ésa era una de las razones por las que no terminaba de sentirse cómoda teniendo algo con su jefe. Aparte de todos los peros que ya tenía claros, por supuesto.

Miró la hora, faltaba poco para el cierre de la oficina. Guardó su trabajo, apagó el ordenador y comenzó a ordenar sus cosas. Vio a todos a su alrededor hacer lo mismo e irse, seguramente a sus casas a descansar o a pasar lo que quedaba de la tarde junto a alguien querido. Resopló su flequillo y sacó su móvil para llamar a su hermano.

— ¿Hermana?

— Kohaku, ¿cómo estás? ¿Ya terminaste los talleres?

— Si, acabo de salir… La señorita Kagome me irá a dejar donde la anciana Kaede. Ahora la estoy esperando.

— De acuerdo… no salgas de la escuela hasta que llegue ella, ¿sí? Y no vayas a subirte a ningún vehículo extraño…

— Hermana, sé cuidarme bien. Tengo 14 años, ¿lo olvidas? No me iré con ningún extraño. Te aviso cuando llegue donde la anciana Kaede.

— Está bien, perdóname… a veces olvido que estás tan grande. No olvides avisarme, ¿de acuerdo? Te quiero.

— Claro, hermana. Nos vemos en la noche, te quiero. ¡Pásala bien!

La llamada se cortó justo en el momento en el que escuchaba una risita a sus espaldas, se volteó para encontrarse con su jefe riendo bajo sin dejar de mirarla.

— Pareces su mamá, no deberías ser tan sobreprotectora con él. No es un niño…

— Es mi hermano menor, y soy responsable por él. Yo sabré cómo lo cuido, no creo que sea asunto tuyo.

— De acuerdo, perdón… no volveré a decir nada al respecto — Kuranosuke levantó las manos en señal de haberse rendido con ese tema, luego le volvió a sonreír —. ¿Vamos? Aún tenemos que pasar a la tienda por tu vestido…

— ¿Mi vestido? No te preocupes, si pasamos a mi casa me cambio rápido y…

— No, claro que no. No te preocupes, es un regalo.

La tomó por el brazo y la condujo hasta su vehículo, luego se dirigieron a la tienda, ella se probó el vestido que él había escogido y, no muy convencida – porque era un poco más descotado de lo que hubiese querido – al final terminó usándolo para la cena.

Llegaron al lujoso restaurante donde se llevaría a cabo la reunión, se encontraron con quienes harían negocios con ellos y comieron tranquilamente, riendo de vez en cuando con algún comentario.

En un momento, a ella le pareció ver a esa tipa… ¿cómo era su nombre, Koharu? Apretó los dientes, pero prefirió disimular su incomodidad. Estaba al otro lado del salón, junto con otro grupo seguramente de negocios, ¿habría ido a buscar acuerdos nuevamente a la ciudad? Era mejor no pensar en ello, después de todo ya había pasado un tiempo desde los problemas que había ocasionado, así que volvió a obligarse a ignorarla y seguir en lo suyo.

Luego de comer, se dispusieron a hablar de lo que los convocaba y en ese momento, Sango se lució como sólo ella podía con el manejo de la especialidad de su departamento, de tal forma que impresionó a los futuros inversionistas. Kuranosuke estaba más que complacido con haberla llevado, pero sus planes no terminaban ahí. Luego de que se cerrara el acuerdo, la llevó a la pista de baile para disfrutar de un momento con ella. Sango aceptó a regañadientes, sólo porque quería intentar hablar con él un momento.

— Veo que no me equivoqué al invitarte.

— Me alegra poder ser de ayuda para la empresa…

— ¿Y no quieres hacer algo más? Podriamos…

— No, Kuranosuke… de verdad, quiero… necesito que hablemos.

— Pero si estamos hablando… — Él estrechó un poco más el abrazo por la cintura, acercándola y apoyando su frente en la de ella.

— Kuranosukue, ¿qué…?

Pero tardó demasiado en reaccionar, el castaño cerró la distancia que los separaba y terminó besándola en los labios. Sango quedó un poco shockeada, tardó unos cuantos segundos en terminar de procesar lo que estaba pasando para ordenarle a su cuerpo responder con una sonora bofetada.

— ¿S-Sango…?

— ¿Cómo te atreves? ¿Acaso no escuchaste que dije "hablar"?

— P-Pero creí que… ¿no estabas…?

— ¿Qué, esperándolo o pidiéndolo? ¡Quería decirte que no puedo seguir con esto! Lo siento, pero no me gustas. Te tengo mucho cariño y agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mí, pero no puedo verte como otra cosa que un amigo y mi jefe.

Exhaló pesado, percatándose ahora de que todos se habían volteado para verlos. Se sonrojó por la vergüenza, odiaba ser el centro de atención y más aún, colocar a ambos en ese tipo de escena. Agachó la cabeza, balbuceando disculpas a Kuranosuke y deseando desaparecer. El muchacho negó con un gesto, abrazándola por los hombros y llevándola hasta su mesa, le pasó sus cosas, se disculpó brevemente con sus comensales explicándoles que volvería enseguida, la guió hasta su vehículo para pedirle que subiera y él mismo hizo lo propio.

— Y-Yo… lo siento, de verdad… n-no quería…

— Descuida, no te estoy recriminando nada. Debí darme cuenta antes. ¿Te llevo a casa?

— Está bien… ¿no estás molesto?

El muchacho soltó una risa tranquila, despreocupada, mientras arrancaba el motor y comenzaba a conducir directo a la dirección de la castaña.

— ¿Molesto? No, claro que no. Comprendería si tú estás enfadada conmigo, me sobrepasé y varias veces trataste de alejarme. Lo siento, sólo no pude resistir la tentación.

— Gracias… ¿de verdad, no… no estás enfadado? ¿Y si arruiné el negocio…?

— Tranquila, esto tiene que ver con nuestra vida privada. Es mi culpa lo que ocurrió, así que yo daré las explicaciones que sean necesarias, descuida. Sólo descansa, nos vemos mañana.

Estacionó fuera del edificio, ella se sorprendió de lo rápido que habían llegado, pero al parecer, el lugar de la cena quedaba bastante cerca de su departamento. Se despidió, aún un poco avergonzada, y antes de entrar a su hogar, pasó por Kohaku para que ambos fuesen a dormir. Había sido un día largo y necesitaba despejar su mente y descansar.

* * *

Había sido un día de trabajo normal, un poco más ajetreado porque estaban finalizando los detalles del proyecto que se suponía, iba a concretar esa noche. Miró su reflejo en el espejo y sonrió, el traje le sentaba de maravilla. Salió de su casa, se subió a su automóvil y partió rumbo al restaurante donde se llevaría a cabo su reunión.

Llegó, saludando a sus futuros compañeros de trabajo, llevándose la primera sorpresa de la noche: la misma muchacha con la que había hecho ese trato un par de años atrás, ese que había desencadenado tantos problemas con su amiga.

— ¿K-Koharu…? Qué sorpresa…

— ¡Miroku! ¡Estaba tan emocionada cuando supe que participarías del proyecto! Es una alegría que nos volvamos a reencontrar, ¿no crees?

— Es… como dije, es una sorpresa.

— ¿Sigues molesto por ese contrato anterior?

— Quizá sea mejor dejar eso atrás y enfocarnos en la propuesta de ahora, ¿no crees?

Ella le sonrió con un gesto coqueto que a él no le llamó mucho la atención. Una vez hechas todas las presentaciones y después de cenar, comenzaron a tratar los detalles del proyecto, determinando las condiciones actuales y los grupos de trabajo. Tras una larga discusión, terminaron por acordar por fin algo con lo que todos estuvieron de acuerdo. Ignoró el hecho de que Koharu hubiese insistido en ser parte de su equipo de trabajo, a pesar de que él había manifestado que estaba acostumbrado a trabajar solo. Pero eran detalles y él ahora estaba centrado, tenía sus prioridades más claras.

— ¿Así que ahora trabajas solo?

Levantó la vista de su móvil al escuchar la pregunta, estaba pensando en enviar un mensaje de texto a su _amiga_ para ofrecerle llevarla a casa luego, pues la había divisado al otro lado del salón junto a su grupo de negocios, pero no llegó a concretar la acción.

— Sí, desde esa vez que me quedé sin compañera.

— Ve el lado positivo, ahora brillas por tus logros y no tienes que compartirlos con nadie. Agradécemelo.

— No creo que deba agradecer haber perdido a mi mejor amiga por algo así. Además, si sigo trabajando solo es porque no he encontrado a alguien a su altura — respondió un poco fastidiado, no quería recordar eso precisamente ahora.

— ¿Aún estás sensible por eso? Supéralo, ella no estaba a tu altura…

— ¿Seguirás recordándome toda la noche lo que ocurrió o darás vuelta la página y te enfocarás en el presente? Pareciera que eres tú la que no lo supera. ¿Tanto te quedé gustando?

El rostro de la muchacha se enrojeció a tal punto de opacar el rosa de su vestido. Resopló levemente, cruzándose de brazos para dirigirle una mirada con enfado y cierta coquetería mezclados.

— No seas tan egocéntrico. Aunque no puedo negar que podría repetir la experiencia con gusto…

Miroku le dedicó una sonrisa socarrona, acercándose para tomarla por la cintura y llevarla a la pista de baile, provocando un sonrojo aún más notorio en ella.

— Creo que esta vez no podré complacerte, pero no le veo problema a que disfrutemos un par de piezas de baile. ¿Te parece?

Koharu asintió con un gesto, la sonrisa coqueta escapando sin dificultad de sus labios. Ambos bailaron un par de canciones sin perder el entusiasmo, a pesar de que el moreno tenía más que claro que más allá de eso no iban a llegar, y se lo dejó claro en el momento en el que ella parecía estar esperando por algo más que una sonrisa pícara.

— Preciosa, eres una excelente compañera de baile, pero créeme… no pasará nada más.

— ¿Por qué, guapo? Nadie tiene porqué enterarse… además, viniste solo y supongo que regresarás solo a casa, ¿no? ¿No es mejor hacerlo acompañado?

— Quizá no vuelva solo…

Koharu dirigió la mirada hacia el punto en el que Miroku la tenía perdida para ver a la muchacha que tiempo atrás había quedado desempleada por su culpa, bailando con un muchacho bastante guapo. Arrugo el ceño, confundida.

— Pero ella está acompañada… quizá ya tengan planes y tú los interrumpas…

— No creo que tengan muchos planes, además no pierdo nada con intentarlo.

Miroku sonrió con autosuficiencia, volviendo a sentarse a la mesa y terminando de servirse la única copa de vino que había pedido y que bebería esa noche. Volvió a sacar su móvil, había decidido preguntarle a la muchacha si la llevaba a su hogar, así que tecleó el mensaje, pero antes de enviarlo volvió a mirar a Sango. Lo que vio hizo que su estómago se apretara un poco: Kuranosuke tenía su frente apoyada en la de ella, que estaba sonrojada, podía notarlo a pesar de la distancia; y en tan sólo un instante, los cortos centímetros que los separaban se desvanecieron, encontrando los labios del mayor con los de su amiga. Sin poder creer lo que acababa de ver, tomó sus cosas y se despidió rápidamente de sus compañeros, argumentando que debía marcharse por una emergencia personal.

Salió del edificio, subiéndose a su vehículo y tratando de calmarse antes de arrancar el motor. Resopló un par de veces, luego volvió a mirar su móvil para borrar el mensaje que iba a enviar, apretando la mandíbula. ¿Por qué Sango no había sido un poco más clara con él, directa? Si tenía ese tipo de relación con su jefe, él lo habría comprendido. Creía que ese "lo que sea" que tenían no era en realidad nada serio y por eso no había dejado de intentarlo. ¿Pero un beso? ¿No era eso prueba suficiente de que ese "lo que sea" estaba encaminándose a algo más serio? Apoyó las manos en el volante, cerrando sus dedos alrededor para calmarse. Volvió a mirar la entrada del local, sólo para ver salir a la muchacha guiada por el castaño hasta su auto, abrirle la puerta e invitarla a subir, hacer lo mismo él y partir. Apretó los párpados, intentando no pensar en lo que eso significaba, pero no pudo alejar la idea de su mente. Arrancó el motor de su automóvil, sin tener claridad total de dónde iría, dejó que su impulso manejara el vehículo hasta su siguiente destino. Si ella iba a despreciarlo de esa forma, él intentaría olvidarlo de algún modo.

* * *

 _ **¡H** ola de nuevo~! No pude evitarlo. La historia me pedía a gritos una continuación y mi alma - musa incluída - no pudo resistirse. Espero que les guste, en realidad es algo que ha salido bastante rápido, así que cualquier crítica o comentario o lo que deseen, es bienvenido._

 _ **A** gradecimientos a todos los que leen, espero pronto traer el siguiente y no dejarlos con la intriga. Un saludo especial a **Nuez** , que sigue apoyándome a pesar de que mi mente termine agobiada después de tantos ataques. ¡Te quiero, preciosa!_

 _ **N** os leemos pronto, ¡abrazos a todos y feliz comienzo de año!_

 _ **Y** umi~_

 ** _~ A favor de la campaña con voz y voto: porque leer sin dejar review es como agarrarme una teta y salir corriendo. ¿Debo recordarles que eso no lo hace ni siquiera Miroku? ~_**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de Rumiko Takahashi. La obra es mía, escrita sólo con el fin de entretener – a ustedes y a mí. Sin fines de lucro.

* * *

— _De alguna manera, conté contigo como amigo,  
_ _puedo rendirme o renunciar.  
_ _Ahora, había pensado lo que quería decir,  
_ _pero en realidad, nunca sé a dónde quiero ir,  
_ _así que me encadené a una amistad,  
_ _de nuevo, un poco más. —_

— _**Instant Crush; Duft Punk ft. Julián Casablancas —**_

* * *

Dejó sus cosas sobre el sofá, cerrando los ojos para respirar un poco, profundamente, siendo consciente de que su hermano la miraba atentamente. Lo imaginó perfectamente a sus espaldas, los ojos fijos en ella y las palabras peleando por salir de sus labios. Se volteó para mirarlo de frente y le sonrió levemente.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Kohaku?

— Estás… rara. ¿Pasó algo?

Suspiró pesadamente, para luego asentir con la cabeza. El menor la observó aún interrogante, ya estaba un poco cansado de que su hermana le ocultara lo que le estaba pasando. Por lo general, ella solía hablarle de todo – lo que incluía a sus pretendientes y pretendidos, aunque no fuesen muchos y él los desaprobara a todos por una u otra razón –, pero últimamente ella prefería guardarse lo que ocurría en su vida.

— ¿Quieres té? Yo me prepararé uno, te cuento mientras lo bebemos.

— De acuerdo.

Preparó el brebaje y se sentaron en la mesa de la cocina para conversar. Sango tardó un poco en ordenar las ideas, pero finalmente terminó relatándole los acontecimientos de la cena. Kohaku, tal como ella esperaba, estaba molesto con su jefe e incluso hizo alusión a ir a conversar con él, ¿cómo podía ocurrírsele faltarle el respeto así? Tuvo que esforzarse y encontrar la calma que no tenía, para transmitírsela a su hermano y evitar una escena que no era necesaria en su oficina.

— Tranquilo, ya me pidió disculpas. Fue un mal entendido, pero aclaramos el asunto. No es necesario que le reclames nada.

— Está bien, si tú lo dices… — El castaño bebió lo que le quedaba de té, mirándola por sobre el borde de la taza con curiosidad. — ¿Eso quiere decir que ya no tendrás esas discusiones con Miroku, no? O sea, si ya aclaraste las cosas con tu jefe y no hay nada entre ustedes…

— Espero que no, pero aún no lo sé. La situación entre nosotros es más complicada de lo que parece, Kohaku.

— ¿Por qué? Él se preocupa por ti, te cuida, te quiere. Y, por si fuera poco, le gustas, hermana. Y creo que tú sientes algo parecido, ¿o me equivoco?

Sango enrojeció, tratando de ocultarlo bebiendo de su taza, pero sabía que su hermano ya lo había notado, porque se sonrió sin decirle nada más.

— Suficiente, estas cosas son personales. Cuando haya decidido si quiero o no salir con el sujeto más mujeriego de la ciudad, te lo voy a decir. Ahora, ve a la cama que mañana tienes clases, andando.

Kohaku se apresuró en obedecerle, aunque no dejó de mostrarle la lengua en señal de triunfo al pasar por su lado. Ella negó con un gesto, sabía que era un libro abierto para él y que, además, se llevaba demasiado bien con el oji azul y de seguro lo tenía de su lado. Lavó la loza con cuidado para luego dirigirse al baño. Se daría una ducha para despejar su mente y poder dormir más tranquila, aunque no sería una corta.

Antes de desvestirse, se miró detenidamente en el espejo, notando cómo el vestido resaltaba sus atributos femeninos con el escote. No era demasiado pronunciado, era un corte elegante que podía llevar muy bien, era adecuado para la ocasión, pero incluso así a ella le parecía un poco exagerado, porque prefería algo sencillo y poco llamativo. Sin embargo, no podía negar que el vestido le sentaba perfecto y no se veía nada mal. Sonrió ante su reflejo para luego quitarse la ropa y meterse bajo el chorro de agua cálida, dejando que cayera sobre su cuerpo y relajara cada músculo que tocaba. Disfruto varios minutos así, el agua solía despejarla y transportarla a un ambiente de paz que lograba poner sus ideas en orden y le permitía así un sueño más reparador.

Tanto fue su relajo que no sintió el ruido de la puerta de entrada al abrirse, los golpes sordos en la sala ni el ingreso de alguien al baño. No supo de su presencia hasta que escuchó su voz.

— ¿Qué es lo que pretendes, eh?

Se llevó la mano al pecho, si no fuese porque conocía demasiado bien esa voz, habría tomado cualquier objeto a su alcance y lo habría azotado contra el visitante.

— ¡Miroku! — Sintió su corazón acelerado por el susto recibido. — ¿Qué…? ¡Me estoy duchando!

— Y yo te estoy haciendo una pregunta…

Resopló, sintiendo toda la calma que acababa de obtener, desvanecerse como el vapor que salía del agua: Miroku estaba ahí, en su baño mientras ella se duchaba, esperando una respuesta y, por su voz y el casi imperceptible aroma que le llegaba, ebrio.

— ¿Estuviste bebiendo? Por favor, Miroku… — Rodó los ojos, bastante más molesta. — Lárgate antes de que me arrepienta de no haberte golpeado…

— No me iré hasta que me respondas. ¿Qué pretendes?

— ¿Qué pre…? ¡Maldición, Miroku! ¡Estoy duchándome! ¡Sal ahora mismo del baño o no respondo de mis actos!

— ¿Qué te molesta tanto? ¿Que pueda verte desnuda?

— ¡Pues, para empezar, sí! ¡Y que hayas entrado así al departamento! La gente normal llama o toca la puerta…

— No seas aguafiestas, sólo quise hacerte una visita sorpresa… ¿no me invitas a la ducha?

Asomó la cabeza tras la cortina del baño, su gesto demostrando la ira creciente en su interior. — Si quieres que hablemos, está bien, hablaremos. Pero saldrás inmediatamente y me esperarás en la sala, a menos que prefieras que vuelva a hacerte la ley del hielo.

— No serías capaz…

— ¿Quieres ponerme a prueba?

Él negó con un gesto y se dio la media vuelta, abandonando el cuarto de baño para dejarla sola. Ella soltó otro suspiro, apresurándose en terminar para luego vestirse su pijama y una bata encima. Antes de ir al encuentro de su amigo, se miró en el espejo, mentalizándose en la idea de no golpearlo cuando lo tuviese de nuevo en frente.

Caminó lento hasta la sala, aún preguntándose qué diantres era lo que quería Miroku. Lo encontró sentado en el sofá, sosteniendo su rostro con ambas manos y negando lentamente. Inhaló profundo, volviendo a suprimir los deseos de agredirlo antes de romper el silencio de la sala.

— Bien, ¿qué quieres?

Él levantó la vista hasta ella, parecía un poco confundido, dolido y molesto. Sango arrugó el ceño ante su expresión, de verdad no comprendía nada de lo que estaba pasando. Sabía que él estaba molesto, eso podía notarlo con facilidad, pero ¿por qué? No se hablaban desde el viernes, no era como que hubiese hecho algo que él pudiese reprocharle en esos momentos.

— Saber qué pretendes — murmuró, llevándose una mano a la cabeza, estaba un poco mareado.

— No sé a qué te refieres, quizá si te explicas pueda saber qué es lo que se supone que pretendo.

Miroku rodó los ojos, poniéndose de pie para encararla, acercándose a ella sin vacilar.

— ¿Hice algo mal ahora? ¿Te fallé de algún modo? ¿Acaso volví a comportarme como un idiota contigo?

— Siempre te comportas como un idiota conmigo, Miroku… como ahora, por ejemplo — señaló, aunque no pudo evitar dar un par de pasos hacia atrás ante el acercamiento —. Pero no has hecho nada especialmente inapropiado estos días.

— ¿Entonces? Pensé de verdad que estábamos teniendo un progreso.

Ella entrecerró las cejas, aún más confundida. ¿Progreso, en qué? ¿Por qué le estaba preguntando esas cosas ahora? ¿Y por qué iba hasta su casa a esa hora, ebrio? No era propio de él, menos montarle una escena, aunque fuese en la sala de su departamento. Se detuvo al sentir la pared a su espalda, Miroku la estaba arrinconando, nuevamente.

— Por favor, explícate. No sé a qué te refieres, en serio.

Él terminó de acorralarla contra la pared, apoyando sus brazos a los costados de ella, inclinando levemente la cabeza en su dirección para mirarla fijamente a los ojos antes de decidirse a revelarle lo que había presenciado.

— Te besaste con ese tipo. No creí que tu relación con Kuranosuke fuese tan seria.

— Yo… espera, ¿cómo lo sabes? ¿Kohaku…?

— ¡Te vi! — Golpeó su puño derecho contra el muro, más fuerte de lo que hubiese querido. — ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

— ¡Miroku, cálmate! Vas a despertar a Kohaku…

— ¿¡Por qué!? ¿Me vas a responder o qué?

Sango resopló, mirándolo con fastidio. — Yo no besé a nadie…

— ¿Crees que soy idiota? ¿No escuchaste cuando dije que te vi? ¡¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguir fingiendo que nada pasa?! ¡¿Acaso no te importa?! ¡¿O es que eres tan hipócrita?!

El tono de Miroku había comenzado a ser más elevado a cada palabra, la última frase por poco la grita. Sango tuvo suficiente con eso, terminó por dejar que su impulso asesino la dominara y lo abofeteó con ganas, dejándolo perplejo y sin habla, mirándola con los ojos abiertos y la boca levemente entreabierta por la impresión, espantando de paso lo ebrio que estaba.

— ¡El único hipócrita aquí eres tú! ¿Me pides explicaciones por un beso? _¡Un beso!_ ¡Cuando tú has besado a cuántas! ¡Por si fuera poco, irrumpes en mi hogar en medio de la noche, te escabulles en el baño mientras me ducho, exigiéndome respuestas y luego ni siquiera eres capaz de escucharlas! ¿Y dices que yo soy la hipócrita? ¡Por favor, Miroku!

Él se llevó la mano a la mejilla afectada, acariciándosela con lentitud mientras no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Sango, hasta que los cerró, soltando un suspiro para luego negar con un gesto, esbozando una triste sonrisa.

— Lo siento, tienes razón. Me dejé llevar… — Volvió a sentarse en el sofá, negando nuevamente un par de veces antes de volver a mirarla, ya un poco más calmado. — Es sólo que cuando te vi besándote con él…

Sango también negó, soltando un suspiro de cansancio. ¿Por qué tenía que verlos, precisamente, en ese momento? Como si realmente necesitara que las cosas se complicaran aún más. Hizo una pausa para ir a prepararle un café a Miroku y, luego de entregárselo, decidió contar la historia.

— Él me besó, me tomó por sorpresa… creo que quedé demasiado shockeada como para reaccionar de inmediato, pero luego… no eres el único que recibió una bofetada de mi parte esta noche, Miroku.

— ¿Lo rechazaste? Pero eso no tiene sentido, se veían muy bien bailando juntos… y además, él te trajo a casa…

— Claro, después de la escena se dio cuenta que no me sentiría cómoda si seguía ahí, pero sólo lo hizo porque asumió que era responsable por lo que estaba pasando.

— Así que no correspondiste el beso… — El moreno bebió un poco más de la taza antes de continuar. — ¿Eso significa que ya no tienen nada?

La mirada que le dirigió Sango fue imposible de interpretar, no sabía si debía arrepentirse de haber preguntado o si podía esperar algún tipo de respuesta. La muchacha terminó sentándose a su lado, guardando aún un poco de distancia entre ellos, cerrando los ojos y asintiendo con un movimiento tan sutil que él pensó que se lo había imaginado.

— Kuranosuke es un chico encantador, y le tengo mucho cariño, pero no puedo verlo como algo más que un amigo y jefe, así que se lo dije. Hubiese preferido no tener una escena así, pero supongo que no se puede tener todo en la vida.

Sonrió de medio lado, un poco más tranquila al ver que Miroku le imitaba el gesto antes de beber otro poco de café. Transcurrieron unos minutos de silencio, roto sólo por el sonido del líquido siendo bebido por él. Al terminar, dejó la taza en la mesa de centro y se echó para atrás, llevándose las manos a la cabeza y cerrando los ojos. Sango lo miró de reojo por unos segundos, luego se levantó para ir hasta uno de sus muebles y sacar un par de pastillas, las que le ofreció junto a un poco de agua.

— ¿Hum? ¿Y esto?

— Evitará que te duela la cabeza. Confía en mí, sólo tómalas.

Él asintió y de un solo movimiento, ingirió el medicamento junto al líquido para hacerlo bajar por su garganta. Sango volvió a sentarse a su lado, acentuando un poco más la sonrisa y acomodándose un poco más cerca de él.

Ya pasada la discusión y habiendo aclarado el asunto, el sopor del alcohol volvió a subírsele a la cabeza a Miroku, lo que tuvo como efecto que simplemente tomara un poco más de confianza que la habitual y en lugar de recostar su cabeza hacia atrás, terminara haciéndolo en las piernas de Sango. Ella lo miró con una expresión de resignación mientras negaba con la sonrisa en los labios, sin apartarlo.

— Gracias, preciosa… — Murmuró, levantando su mano para acariciarle suavemente el rostro y luego volver a cerrar los ojos para quedarse dormido en el confortable regazo de la castaña, quien no pareció molestarse por eso y al final, terminó quedándose dormida ahí mismo.

* * *

Sintió que la remecían suavemente, susurrándole al oído, pero estaba tan profundamente dormida, que no procesaba las palabras, sólo sabía que alguien hablaba. Se forzó a abrir los ojos, encontrándose con un par de castaños orbes mirándola dulcemente.

— Hermana, es tarde. No quiero molestarlos, pero quizá debiesen avisar a sus trabajos…

Tardó un par de segundos en captar el significado del mensaje. Cuando se movió para enderezarse en el sofá, sintió el peso de la cabeza de Miroku aún en su regazo y sus manos entrelazadas, lo que le provocó un leve sonrojo en las mejillas.

— ¿Qué hora es?

— Las 7 y 40… pero tranquila — la detuvo antes de que se levantara de golpe, evitando de paso que lanzara al aún dormido Miroku al suelo con el movimiento —. Hablé con Rin y Jaken nos llevará a la escuela. Así que sólo debieses preocuparte por ustedes.

— ¿Tú…? De acuerdo, lo sé… ya no eres un niño — sonrió resignada al ver la expresión de Kohaku gritarle que no se sorprendiera por eso.

— Ya llegaron, así que me voy. Que tengas un buen día, te quiero.

Se despidió con un beso en la mejilla de ella para salir rápida y silenciosamente del departamento. Sango soltó un suspiro, llevándose la mano libre hasta la cabeza y cerrando los ojos. Sentía como si ella también se hubiese embriagado, comenzaba a dolerle un poco la cabeza y los recuerdos de la noche anterior le llegaban fragmentados. De seguro era el efecto de las emociones, que la habían sacudido bastante duro para luego relajarla de golpe al punto de no percatarse que se había rendido para quedarse dormida ahí, junto a Miroku con sus dedos entrelazados.

Negó para espantar el adormecimiento y pensar con claridad. Debía llamar a Kuranosuke y a InuYasha, dudaba que lograran llegar a tiempo a sus trabajos y además, tenía la sospecha de que Miroku no sería capaz de poder trabajar apropiadamente. Miró alrededor, buscando su móvil por la sala hasta que lo encontró, en la mesa de centro, junto a la taza en la que le había servido café la noche anterior a Miroku. No estaba lejos, pero incluso así, si se movía para alcanzarlo, terminaría molestando al moreno, quizá hasta podría hacerlo caer del sofá. Frunció los labios, no quería despertarlo: estaba segura de que un agudo dolor de cabeza lo atacaría en cuanto abriera los ojos, y prefería evitarle eso. Aunque luego lo pensó mejor, se lo merecía por todo el susto, escándalo y mal rato que la había hecho pasar. Sin embargo, sabía que ella también tenía la culpa, porque no había sido clara, se había dejado confundir y de cierta forma, también quería vengarse.

— ¿Sango? — La voz adormilada de Miroku la sacó de sus divagaciones, él llevó su mano libre hasta su frente, cubriéndose un poco los ojos y cerrándolos, ella pudo observar el esfuerzo mental que estaba haciendo para recordar. — ¿Qué…? ¡Oh, no! ¿Yo…? Perdóname… ¿te hice una escena, verdad?

La muchacha sonrió de medio lado, acariciándole la mejilla antes de responderle. ¿No lo recordaba? Podría sacar ventaja de eso, pero ¿quería hacerlo? Él parecía realmente avergonzado, de seguro tenía claro que había llegado ebrio exigiendo respuestas por algo por lo que no podía reclamar.

— Un poco, sí. Entraste en mitad de la noche a hurtadillas, te metiste al baño mientras estaba duchándome y te comportaste como un verdadero idiota un rato, exigiéndome una respuesta a algo que yo no lograba comprender. Tuve que golpearte para que te calmaras y pidiésemos hablar…

Él se llevó la mano que tenía en su frente hasta la mejilla que había sido víctima de la furia de su compañera, aún le dolía un poco. Fue en ese momento que notó que tenía tomada la mano de ella, entrelazando sus dedos. Los presionó suavemente sin querer terminar el contacto, mientras volvía a mirar alrededor un poco confundido aún, las escenas de la noche anterior llegándole de a poco a la cabeza, que comenzaba a dolerle un poco. Cerró los ojos unos segundos, hasta que cayó en cuenta que debía ser tarde por la claridad del día.

— ¿Qué hora es? — Preguntó, sentándose de golpe y terminando todo contacto físico con Sango.

— Pues no estoy segura, déjame ver… — Ella tomó su móvil para ver la hora en la pantalla, y se percató de que tenía varios mensajes y un par de llamadas perdidas de su jefe. Frunció el gesto mientras le respondía a Miroku. — 7 y 52… Espera, ¿qué haces?

La pregunta fue porque él estaba poniéndose de pie y buscando con su mirada su chaqueta, de seguro pensando que era demasiado tarde y debía irse ya.

— Será mejor que me vaya ya. Quizá aún alcanzo a llegar al trabajo… — Miró atentamente a Sango, dándose cuenta que ella estaba en pijama todavía. — Si te cambias rápido, tal vez tú también puedas…

— ¿De verdad te sientes en condiciones de trabajar? Además, no sé si tu automóvil esté aquí, no creo que hayas querido conducir ebrio anoche…

Miroku lo meditó un segundo, recordando que había pedido un taxi y su vehículo debía estar aún en cerca del bar donde se había tomado unas copas. El dolor comenzó a intensificarse, por lo que volvió a tomar asiento en el sofá y apoyó su cabeza en sus manos, no creía que pudiese concentrarse así.

— Bueno, tienes razón… ahora que lo recuerdo, mi vehículo está cerca del bar… y creo que este dolor no me abandonará por un buen rato. Debo llamar a InuYasha… ¿tú qué harás?

Sango sonrió satisfecha. — También llamaré a mi jefe. Si quieres, puedo llamar yo a InuYasha mientras, no sé… podrías darte una ducha, a ver si espantas el dolor, luego desayunamos. ¿Te parece?

— Es una maravillosa idea, gracias. Pero…

— Una vez dejaste un cambio de ropa tuyo acá, lo tengo guardado.

— Me lees el pensamiento…

Sango le sonrió, se apresuró en ir a buscar las prendas mencionadas y luego tomó su móvil para llamar a sus respectivos trabajos, mientras Miroku se metía al baño. Primero marcó a InuYasha, sabiendo que de seguro la conversación con Kuranosuke sería mucho más larga.

— _¿Sango, qué pasa? ¿Está todo bien? —_ No le sorprendió la extrañeza en la voz de su amigo.

— Sí, tranquilo. ¿Cómo estás tú?

— _Un poco preocupado por Miroku… anoche me llamó algo alterado, luego no tuve más noticias de él…_

— Bueno, está conmigo. No le pasó nada malo, pero no se siente en condiciones de ir a trabajar. ¿Crees que podrías cubrirlo…?

— _Bien, le diré a Sesshōmaru que está enfermo. ¿Todo bien?_

— Sí, creo que sí… — Sango sonrió ante la sincera preocupación de InuYasha, de seguro había estado toda la noche preocupado por su amigo. — Gracias, te debemos una.

— _Ni que lo digas… También tendré que deshacerme de esa bruja de Koharu ahora…_

— ¿Koharu? — Sango se extrañó, pero luego hizo el par de conexiones mentales para ubicar a la chica con Miroku: el restaurante donde había sido la reunión. Resopló un poco. — ¿Por qué…?

— _Bueno, el proyecto en el que va a participar Miroku… ella es parte de su equipo de trabajo —_ omitió, por supuesto, que era la única parte de él, pues trabajarían sólo ellos dos en ese grupo.

— ¿De nuevo…?

— _No lo tomes personal, creo que sólo es una coincidencia… Bien, Sango, debo irme, hablamos después. Cuídense, adiós._

— Claro, adiós — sonrió de medio lado luego de cortar la llamada, ese "cuídense" había sonado más a advertencia, algo tipo "compórtense". Sabía que InuYasha había tratado de restarle importancia al problema, pero a ella no le causaba mucha gracia que Miroku volviese a trabajar con esa tipa.

Suspiró, negando con un gesto para luego volver a mirar la pantalla del móvil. Ahora venía lo más tedioso: hablar con su jefe. Inhaló profundo y exhaló lentamente, leyendo rápidamente los mensajes. Un par era de disculpa y arrepentimiento, otros con pequeñas explicaciones sobre algunos aspectos del negocio que estaban cerrando, pero el último y más reciente era distinto: "Por favor, llámame en cuanto puedas o contesta el teléfono. Estoy preocupado por ti." No quiso esperar más y marcó su número, esperando que no ocurriera nada malo.

— _¡Sango, por fin! —_ La voz del castaño se escuchaba aliviada. _— Pensé que podía haberte ocurrido algo, como no leías ni contestabas los mensajes… ¿estás bien?_

— Sí, estoy bien, tranquilo…

— _¿Entonces…?_

— Sólo… llegué cansada anoche, no vi los mensajes… lo siento si te preocupé…

— _Tranquila, creo que es el cargo de consciencia por lo que pasó anoche… Ahm… quizá podríamos hablarlo mejor en otro momento, ¿no?_

Sango soltó un pesado suspiro, Kuranosuke tenía como cualidad y defecto jamás rendirse y daba por sentado que ahora no lo haría. Ella quería dejar las cosas claras, no darle chance a que pudiese albergar alguna idea errada.

— Por mi parte, no tengo nada más que decir. No puedo sentir por ti más que amistad…

— _¿Ni siquiera me dejarás intentar conquistarte?_

— Ya lo intentaste bastante tiempo, desde que llegué a la oficina… incluso desde antes. Kuranosuke, por favor no insistas.

— _Está bien. Supongo que tengo que aprender a resignarme._

— Lo lamento, de verdad, pero no quiero más malos entendidos.

— _No te preocupes, comprendo —_ el castaño también suspiró, se notaba su voz un poco desanimada por las aclaraciones de la muchacha —. _¿Ya vienes en camino?_

— Eh… no — se mordió el labio, pensando qué le diría como disculpa a su jefe.

— _¿Entonces, ya llegaste?_

— No, no… aún estoy en casa… tuve un pequeño problema personal…

— _¿De verdad? —_ Pareció sorprendido, pero también genuinamente preocupado. _— ¿Te ocurrió algo a ti o a tu hermano…?_

— No, estamos los dos bien… sólo debo resolver un par de asuntos… Así que creo que llegaré tarde hoy.

— _Oh, no te preocupes por eso. Tómate el día, no hay problema. Espero que soluciones el problema, linda._

— ¿El día…? P-Pero…

— _Sí, aún no te has tomado vacaciones, y ya llevas casi dos años en la empresa. Así que no hay problema en que faltes un día._

— Bien… — Sango no parecía muy convencida, pero pensó que era lo mejor, así podía asegurarse de que Miroku no hiciera alguna otra estupidez y quizá pudiesen hablar mejor y con más calma.

— _Bien. Si necesitas algo, no dudes en pedírmelo. Nos vemos, adiós._

— Gracias… adiós.

La comunicación se cortó, tras lo cual ella se recostó en el sofá, cerrando los ojos. Por lo menos había salido de algo, que era dejar muy en claro el asunto con su jefe antes de que fuese más engorroso hablar sobre el tema: no quería más suposiciones erradas ni rumores, mucho menos pretendía hacerle ilusiones para que luego le pudiesen recriminar algo a ella. Sin embargo, no podía sentirse del todo tranquila.

Había un pequeño detalle que le estaba picando como una molesta espina en un pie: Koharu. ¿Por qué Miroku iba a volver a trabajar con ella, después de todo lo que había pasado por su culpa? Creía que él estaba lo bastante consciente de todos los problemas que habían tenido, como para ahora aceptar trabajar con ella nuevamente. ¿Qué estaba pensando? ¡Y encima se atrevía a reclamarle a ella por algo que ni siquiera había hecho! Resopló, eso seguramente iba a ser un lío, y lo peor era que estaba casi segura de que siempre sería así. Ahora podía ser Koharu el problema – porque no iba a olvidar que Miroku había, no sólo firmado un acuerdo con ella, sino también tenido el descaro de meterla en su cama –, pero luego ¿qué? Él era un mujeriego, ella conocía muy bien su fama y sus buenos resultados como conquistador. ¿Con cuántas "exs" iba a tener que lidiar si aceptaba que realmente podía tener una relación con él? No es que le reprochara sus amoríos pasados, pero reconocía que era celosa y Miroku, todo un galán, llevaba lo pícaro en la sangre y no iba a poder quitarle sus costumbres.

— ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Todo bien?

La encontró resoplando más notoriamente de lo que habría querido, pero en esos momentos no le importaba si él se daba cuenta de lo molesta y contrariada que estaba. Lo miró sin suavizar el gesto, a veces el sólo pensar en algunas cosas le provocaba deseos de golpearlo.

— ¿Volverás a trabajar con esa tipa, Koharu?

La sonrisa tranquila desapareció del rostro de Miroku, siendo reemplazada por una expresión de confusión y cierta incomodidad.

— ¿Cómo lo supiste?

— Ah, entonces es cierto. Genial, gracias por aclarármelo. ¿Me lo ibas a decir en algún momento?

— Supongo que cuando se diese la oportunidad adecuada…

— Bien. ¿Y volverás a llevártela a la cama?

— Sango, por favor. Sólo es trabajo…

— Lo mismo dijiste la vez pasada. ¿O ya lo olvidaste?

El moreno cerró los ojos, exhalando pesado mientras pensaba con cuidado las palabras que elegiría para explicarle la situación a Sango. Él no quería trabajar con ella, tampoco deseaba volver a enredarse en algo que no fuese netamente profesional, ni con Koharu ni con ninguna otra mujer que no fuese la castaña. Comprendía su molestia, no era algo menor todo el problema que había desencadenado su poco criterio anterior, pero ahora las cosas eran distintas. Él era distinto, tenía las cosas más claras.

— No lo he olvidado, Sango. Sé que parece descabellado y hasta estúpido que vuelva a trabajar con ella, pero tienes que creerme: no es nada más que algo laboral. No tengo intenciones de volver a involucrarme con ella, ni con nadie más en realidad. Sólo… sólo será mi compañera de trabajo en lo que dure el proyecto, luego no volveré a verla más. Sé que se puede prestar la situación para otro tipo de cosas, digo… tendremos que pasar mucho tiempo juntos los dos solos, pero…

— ¿Los dos solos? — Sango resopló, no sabía si creerle todo lo que le estaba diciendo, estaba por aceptar algunas de las palabras como ciertas, cuando él reveló ese pequeño detalle. — De acuerdo, no quiero saber más. Es tu vida, después de todo.

— Sango…

— Si quieres servirte algo de comer, sabes dónde están las cosas. Luego, márchate y déjame tranquila, necesito pensar.

No esperó respuesta, se encaminó directo a su habitación, lanzándose en la cama y ocultando el rostro en la almohada para amortiguar el llanto, dejando al oji azul con las palabras en la boca y el corazón apretado por la situación. Iba a tratar de hablar con ella, cuando el sonido de su móvil lo interrumpió. Miró la pantalla, era un número desconocido, así que lo ignoró rechazando la llamada entrante y dirigiéndose al cuarto donde se encontraba su amiga.

— Pequeñita, ¿podemos hablar? — Preguntó, luego de golpear la puerta anunciándose. — Quiero que aclaremos esto.

— ¡No quiero aclarar nada contigo! ¡Sólo lárgate!

— No me iré hasta que me escuches. Estás malinterpretando todo…

— ¡Simplemente, déjame en paz! — Sintió el golpe de algo contra la puerta, de seguro Sango lo había lanzado para espantarlo. Miroku suspiró, pero no se movió, esperando a que ella se calmara un poco. Tras un par de minutos, la escuchó un poco más calmada. — ¿Sigues ahí?

— Aquí estoy.

Sango le abrió la puerta y lo dejó pasar, limpiándose el rastro de lágrimas que quedaba en sus mejillas y sentándose en el borde de la cama, mirándolo expectante, pero sin ablandar el gesto, seguía molesta y no podía entender cómo él podía intentar disminuir el asunto.

— De acuerdo, voy a escucharte, pero no quiero que intentes mentirme. No soy una estúpida y no voy a dejar que trates de pasarte de listo.

— No lo haré, quiero ser sincero contigo. ¿No vine anoche a montarte una escena, ebrio? — Sonrió de medio lado, ella simplemente se encogió de hombros en respuesta, así que decidió continuar. — Preciosa, de verdad tienes que saber que… — Pero nuevamente el sonido de su móvil lo interrumpió, volvió a rechazar la llamada del número desconocido y lo dejó en vibración para poder continuar. — Como decía, quiero que sepas que no estoy tomándome nada a la ligera. Sé que tuvimos ya muchos problemas por Koharu, pero créeme, esta vez no… — La vibración de su móvil otra vez lo interrumpió, él trato de ignorarla y seguir su idea. — Esta vez sólo será trabajo. No estoy interesado en tener una aventura. De verdad, ahora si voy a tener algo con alguien, quiero que sea algo serio…

Sango rodó los ojos, no por las palabras, sino por el aparato de Miroku que no dejaba de vibrar, lo que sinceramente la estaba fastidiando. Inhaló profundo para reclamar, justo en el momento en el que dejó de sonar. Suspiró, exhalando lentamente y volviendo a mirar a Miroku, tomando nuevamente aire para hablar, pero antes de hacerlo el teléfono volvió a molestarla.

— ¿Quieres contestar esa llamada? Me está hartando.

Miroku sacó el teléfono y contestó de mala gana. — ¿Sí, con quién? ¡Ah! ¿Cómo obtuviste mi número? No, pero si él te dijo… claro, sé que es importante, pero tengo algo… No, estoy enfermo… ¡Ni lo pienses! No, no estoy en mi casa, y si así fuera, tampoco te atendería… ¿No podemos hablar esto mañana? Si quieres saber eso, pregúntale a InuYasha, maneja esos datos mejor que yo… Ahora, si no te molesta, estoy ocupado. Hablamos luego.

Ella había escuchado claramente la voz de una mujer al otro lado, y por la forma y el contenido de la conversación, dedujo que se trataba de la fémina que en esos momentos era su problema principal y que probablemente terminaría dándole un dolor de cabeza insoportable. Miroku cortó la llamada y guardó el teléfono, bastante molesto por la interrupción.

— Listo, ¿en qué estábamos?

Sango lo miró fijamente un par de segundos para luego tomar aire y seguir con la plática.

— Si te creyera que todo lo que dices es cierto…

— Pero sí es cierto…

— Bien, digamos que te creo. ¿Qué significa eso?

— ¿A qué te refieres con "qué significa"?

— Por qué me das tantas explicaciones… por qué las pides, también. Hasta lo que sé, nosotros no tenemos nada.

— Aún. — La castaña apretó inconscientemente los puños ante la posibilidad que le daba esa respuesta, ella aún estaba bastante confundida, y él parecía tener todo más que claro y decidido. — Sango, preciosa, ¿no quieres…?

— Ni se te ocurra hacerme _esa_ pregunta. No te daría una respuesta ahora, no puedo. No… no lo hagas, por favor. Sólo… dejemos las cosas como están, por el momento.

Miroku tuvo que resignarse, sabía mejor que nadie que no sería capaz de ir más allá, cuando Sango estaba así era preferible dejar pasar algo de tiempo antes de volver a tocar el tema. Se encogió de hombros y le dedicó una sonrisa, por lo menos pudo explicarse mejor y le había dejado en claro que no iba a tener nada con Koharu ni con nadie más. Y ella había sido muy específica en que no tenía nada con su jefe, lo que lo dejaba mucho más tranquilo y con la libertad de poder conquistar su corazón sin impedimentos más que los que eran propios de ella: su terquedad y temperamento fuerte.

— ¿Qué te parece si desayunamos?

— Creo que sería mejor que primero fuéramos a buscar tu automóvil…

— Ah, sí… sobre eso — el moreno sacó nuevamente su teléfono y le mostró un mensaje en la pantalla, con una sonrisa culpable —. Lo remolcaron por estar estacionado en un lugar reservado a esta hora. Debo ir a pagar la multa y retirarlo… así que, ¿por qué no mejor comemos algo y luego me ocupo de eso?

Ella simplemente negó con una sonrisa despreocupada, él no tendría remedio jamás. Así que se puso de pie y lo acompañó hasta la cocina para que desayunaran. Luego, cada uno tendría que dedicarse a sus propios asuntos, así que disfrutaron la compañía, a pesar de todo lo que había ocurrido.

Al terminar, Sango acompañó a Miroku hasta la entrada para despedirlo, muy a su pesar porque, aunque se negó también a reconocer lo que sentía, le gustaba pasar tiempo con él y quedarse sola en casa no era un panorama muy alentador.

— Bien, gracias por la compañía… espero que te vaya bien con tu vehículo…

— Gracias, pequeñita — le acarició la mejilla, sonriéndole con cariño —. Trata de descansar, trabajas demasiado.

— Está bien — le respondió con otra sonrisa, sincera.

— Sé que me dijiste que no te preguntara nada, pero… ¿recuerdas mi apuesta, verdad? No pienso perder…

— Por supuesto que la recuerdo… Ahora, vete que se te hará tarde.

— Bueno, bueno… pero luego hablaremos de lo que obtendré cuando gane. Adiós — se despidió con una pícara sonrisa y un beso en su frente, arrancando de ella antes de que se desquitara por su recordatorio, no habían acordado aún qué iban a apostar.

— Idiota.

De todas formas, logró escucharla, pero ya iba casi a mitad del pasillo así que ella no escuchó su risita segura ni vio el brillo astuto en sus ojos. No sería fácil, pero ¿acaso no se disfrutan más las cosas cuando cuestan un poco?

* * *

Se echó otra galleta a la boca y miró directamente a su amiga, esperando lo que estaba segura que vendría: una indagación detallada a lo que había ocurrido con el oji azul. Probablemente InuYasha le habría comentado que él había estado en su casa, así que no iba a ser una sorpresa que esa sugerencia de ir por Kohaku y aprovechar de visitarla, terminara en una investigación profunda.

— ¿Y bien? — Preguntó por fin, Sango sonrió al notar el brillo curioso en sus ojos. — ¿Pudiste aclarar las cosas?

— Con Kuranosuke, sí… en realidad, después de lo que pasó anoche… Oh, pero no te conté nada…

— ¿Qué pasó anoche? Creo que hay mucho por escuchar, quizá debería ir por más té.

Sango asintió y fueron en busca de más bocadillos y agua caliente, para sentarse en la sala a conversar. Kagome escuchó con mucha atención cada acontecimiento ocurrido la noche anterior, desde el beso robado durante la cena, la charla aclaratoria con su jefe, la visita clandestina de Miroku, su escena de celos, hasta la discusión y la "tregua" que dio como resultado esa mañana. La azabache esperó a que ella terminara, no sin decirle lo que pensaba con sus expresiones, la más reciente y profunda era la de confusión e incredulidad.

— Espera, déjame ver si entendí… después de que él te hiciera una escena de celos, y luego tú le hicieras lo mismo a él… ¿no lo dejaste pedirte noviazgo?

— Ni siquiera sabes si era eso lo que me iba a preguntar…

— Claro, porque no lo dejaste terminar. Pero, de verdad, Sango, ¿qué más iba a decirte? ¿Sigamos siendo amigos por siempre? Creo que las intenciones de Miroku son bastante claras.

Entornó los ojos, un poco fastidiada. — Sólo lo hace para no perder esa bendita apuesta.

— Eres tan terca… — Kagome negó con la cabeza, haciéndole un gesto al hermano de su amiga, que hacía sus deberes cerca de ellas, aunque estaba atento a la charla. — ¿Tú qué opinas, Kohaku? ¿Verdad que a Miroku en serio le gusta Sango?

— Creo que es bastante obvio…

— Kohaku, tú sólo concéntrate en tus deberes, ¿sí? Te dije que…

— Esto no es asunto mío, claro hermana.

El menor hizo un gesto despreocupado con su mano, volviendo su atención a las notas que tenía en frente, no sin antes sonreírle cómplice a la azabache. Sango resopló, esto parecía un complot de todos contra ella.

— De acuerdo, puede que le guste a Miroku, pero recuerdas de quien hablamos, ¿no? Del tipo a quien le gusta cualquier mujer bonita que se le cruce en frente. Del hombre más mujeriego que haya conocido. De…

— De tu mejor amigo, Sango. Hablamos de Miroku, quien siempre te ha cuidado, se ha preocupado por ti, te quiere. Sinceramente, no creo que esto sea algo tan banal como simplemente ganar una apuesta, porque si realmente está jugando, terminaría perdiéndote para siempre. ¿O me equivoco?

— Por supuesto, Kagome. No voy a permitirle el placer de hacer lo que se le dé la gana conmigo y luego seguir como si nada…

— Entonces, deberías considerar que esto es realmente serio — la castaña miró extrañada a su amiga, por lo que ella le sonrió para darle la respuesta —. Tú no viste a Miroku cuando ustedes pelearon hace casi dos años. No lo viste, no estuviste con él… Yo sí, Sango. Estuve con los dos, vi cómo eso los afectó a ambos. Y no creo que ninguno quiera volver a pasar por eso.

Cerró los ojos ante las palabras de Kagome. Recordaba perfectamente cuánto le había afectado ese incidente y cómo ella se empeñaba en tratar de que hablaran. Siempre le mencionaba que era por el bien de los dos, que Miroku no la estaba pasando bien, pero él aparentaba todo lo contrario cuando ella lo veía a lo lejos, en algún lugar público o cuando se reunía con su amiga en la salida del trabajo. Ella también la había pasado mal, y tenía que reconocer que todo tenía un gusto distinto cuando estaba con él. Pero… pero seguía habiendo un pero.

— Sí, tienes razón, pero… no estoy segura. Sólo pensar en todo su pasado… Y más ahora, con esa Koharu trabajando con él… Soy celosa, ¿sabes? Y no quiero pasar malos ratos por mujeres pasadas… Miroku es un galán, coquetea hasta sin darse cuenta, lo he notado, y eso podría traer problemas con mujeres futuras, también. Por si fuera poco, es un pervertido… ¿Has pensado qué futuro nos espera? Yo no soy para nada como él ni como el tipo de chicas con las que ha estado antes…

— Y por eso le gustas más. Eres especial para él, ¿no lo ves? Dijo que no quería más aventuras, que lo próximo que tendría sería algo serio y está pensando en ti.

Volvió a negar con un gesto, no lograba convencerse. — ¿Y si no resulta? ¿Qué pasa si terminamos hiriéndonos? No quiero perderlo tampoco, pero nuestra relación ya es complicada y… de verdad, prefiero tener una amistad segura, que un noviazgo que en cualquier momento se vaya a pique.

Kagome soltó un suspiro. — ¿No puedes simplemente darle una oportunidad? ¿Dársela a los dos? Si siguen así, puede que también pierdan su amistad… porque dudo que puedas dejar de ponerte celosa y él… ya vimos cómo puede llegar a comportarse. ¿No crees que eso también les va a acarrear problemas?

— Supongo que tengo que pensarlo… no había considerado eso. Creo que lo conversaré con mi almohada.

— Como quieras, cabeza dura — Kagome le dio un golpecito suave, al tiempo que su móvil comenzaba a sonar.

— Ése debe ser InuYasha convocando a su amada novia… — La molestó, picándole las costillas con sus dedos y riendo. — Contesta antes de que envíe a la policía a buscarte.

— No fastidies — le replicó la azabache, entre risitas, mientras contestaba —. ¿Si, amor? Con Sango, te dije que pasaría por Kohaku y luego vendría a verla… ¿cómo que cuándo? ¡Cuándo nos despedimos en el trabajo! Ah, claro, esa tipa te estaba hablando… ¡No es mi culpa, dile a tu amigo que deje de actuar sin pensar, así no falta al trabajo y te carga sus desastres a ti! No me vengas con eso, InuYasha, tú te ofreciste… ¡Yo no podía! ¿Olvidas que tuve una reunión hoy? No, jamás recuerdas nada, a veces creo que las paredes me prestan más atención que tú. ¿Cómo que…? ¡No, espera! Voy en camino, no tardo. — cortó la llamada, soltando un suspiro y mirando con un gesto de disculpa a Sango. — Lo siento, debo irme. Mejor no preguntes, mañana te cuento.

— Está bien, pero no te precipites. Siempre terminan discutiendo porque ninguno de los dos se escucha, trata de evitarlo esta vez, ¿sí?

— Trataré, gracias. Estamos hablando. Piénsalo, ¿de acuerdo?

— De acuerdo… adiós.

— Adiós, cuídense.

Se despidieron en la puerta, Kagome dirigiéndose a casa de su novio mientras Sango se disponía a preparar la cena, comer y luego ducharse y dormir, esperando poder llegar a una conclusión sobre todo ese asunto.

* * *

" _Unos días más tarde…"_

Apretó los dientes tragándose las palabras que quería decir en ese momento: "deja de fastidiar mi trabajo y enfócate en el tuyo". Miró nuevamente su informe preliminar rayado en varias partes, con anotaciones en algunas frases y destacando otras. Lo dejó sobre su escritorio, pasándose la mano entre el cabello mientras pensaba una forma educada de decir lo que quería.

— Koharu, te pedí que hicieras la otra parte del informe, no que revisaras el mío.

— Lo sé, pero había un par de cosas con las que no estoy de acuerdo…

— ¿Un par? — Preguntó, levantando el documento y señalando lo que ella había escrito en él. — Prácticamente quieres que cambie todo lo que hice.

— Miroku, si de verdad quieres que el proyecto salga a flote, tienes que verlo desde otra perspectiva. Si quieres, te puedo ayudar a tenerla… has estado muy tenso estos días.

La muchacha se acercó a él, colocando sus manos suavemente en sus hombros y masajeándolos con un suave movimiento. Miroku negó con un gesto de fastidio, no era la primera vez que tenía que parar sus burdos intentos de coqueteo. Era un caballero, pero lo estaba hartando.

— Mis perspectivas están claras, lo hablé con Sesshōmaru y estaba de acuerdo. Ahora, si no te molesta, ¿puedes hacer la parte del informe que te pedí? Yo tengo que terminar de tabular estos datos, gracias.

Koharu asintió con resignación, volviendo a sentarse frente a su computadora y comenzando a teclear. Miroku agradeció el acto, volviendo también su atención a su pantalla para seguir con su labor. No era sólo el tema del trabajo que lo tenía un poco fastidiado, sino que el automóvil de Sango había salido del taller, por lo que ya no se veían tan seguido. Los mensajes y llamadas aún eran frecuentes, pero más cortos e interrumpidos. Necesitaba hacer algo al respecto, sentía que la castaña lo estaba alejando de cierta forma, pero no podía entender por qué.

— Oye, Miroku… Kagome y yo iremos a bailar esta noche, ¿por qué no vienes con nosotros?

Levantó la mirada de su trabajo para mirar con extrañeza a su amigo, él no era de bailar, pero por supuesto, la azabache sí y solía convencerlo más rápido de lo que cualquiera hubiera podido.

— ¿Y hacer de chaperón? No, paso por hoy…

— Yo podría ir contigo.

Ambos miraron sorprendidos a la joven que se había ofrecido a acompañarlo. ¿Acaso no entendía que Miroku la quería lo más lejos posible? Bueno, quizá pudiese admirarse su esfuerzo, pero no iba a lograr nada más que aburrirlo más rápido que tarde.

— No, gracias. No tengo ganas de ir, InuYasha…

— Bien, me avisas si cambias de opinión.

El muchacho los dejó, ambos volvieron su atención nuevamente a sus tareas hasta que el móvil de Miroku vibró con un mensaje. Se apresuró en leerlo al ver de quién era.

"Mi hermana está rara, otra vez. Dice que la obligaron a tomarse vacaciones, creo que tuvo una pelea en la oficina… Quizá debiese intentar hablar con ella."

¿Sango, rara? Por alguna razón, eso ya no le sorprendía, pero el resto del contenido del mensaje le preocupó. Tecleó una respuesta rápida – "Iré en cuanto salga de la oficina, gracias Kohaku" – y luego de enviarla, miró la hora: ya quedaba poco para salir. Se apresuró en terminar de revisar los datos y las tablas, hasta que el reloj marcó por fin la salida. Guardó todo rápidamente y se despidió de su compañera de trabajo, luego se dirigió a su automóvil y se dirigió hasta el departamento de su amiga.

Kohaku no lo hizo esperar mucho y tras saludarlo, le indicó que Sango estaba en su habitación. Tampoco habría sido difícil descubrirlo, escuchaba claramente a la castaña discutir por teléfono, bastante más alterada de lo que acostumbraba verla.

— ¡Estoy harta de los chismes! Te dije que no podían saberlo en la oficina… ¡Quedaste de evitarlo! ¿Cómo que yo…? ¡Eras tú quien me buscaba! ¿O nunca pensaste que sospecharían por cada vez que ibas a mi escritorio o me citabas a tu oficina? ¡Claro que no me gusta! Basta, estoy harta de que todos crean que soy una arribista… No, no es necesario que despidas a nadie por mí, ellas hacen bien su trabajo… ¡No lo sé, cámbiame de departamento, o a ellas! Por favor, Kuranosuke… No, estoy cansada de tener que aclarar todos los días, TODOS LOS DÍAS, que no tenemos nada… ¡Tú no me ayudas mucho! ¿Cómo que por qué? ¡No te basta con querer almorzar todos los días conmigo! Te lo pedí muchas veces, tienes que dejar de buscarme… ¡Sí sé que somos amigos, pero…! Esto no tiene fin, Kuranosuke. Me tomaré mis vacaciones, pero cuando regrese a trabajar, tendremos que buscar una solución, sino me largo.

Cortó la llamada soltando un suspiro y arrojando su móvil al otro lado de la cama, mientras le daba un par de golpes a su almohada. De pronto cayó en cuenta de que Miroku la observaba desde el umbral, enrojeció al pensar que la hubiese escuchado discutir por teléfono.

— M-Mi-roku… qué sorpresa, ¿qué te trae por aquí? ¿Escuchaste…?

— No te preocupes, sólo vine a verte, pensé que podíamos salir, ¿no te parece una buena idea?

— ¿Salir? — Lo meditó unos segundos, desconfiando de la propuesta. — ¿A dónde?

— A bailar, InuYasha y Kagome me invitaron y no tengo ganas de ir solo… pero si no quieres, puede ser a cualquier lado.

— La verdad, no tengo deseos de salir… preferiría quedarme en casa…

— Como desees — le sonrió con cariño, acercándose y sentándose a su lado —. ¿Te molesta si me quedo? Quizá podríamos pedir algo para comer, ver alguna película o simplemente, charlar…

— Bien, la comida no me parece una mala idea… ya luego veremos qué hacemos.

Miroku sonrió, sacando su móvil para pedir algo a domicilio. Esperaron a que llegara y comieron junto a Kohaku, conversando sobre la semana que habían tenido, riendo con algunas anécdotas del adolescente y luego molestándolo con la posibilidad de un romance con su amiga Rin. El castaño estaba avergonzado por los comentarios de los mayores, y pronto prefirió ir a su habitación y dejarlos solos, a lo que ninguno de los dos protestó. Luego de que él se marchara, el silencio cayó sobre ellos por unos segundos mientras Sango jugaba con sus palillos y Miroku no dejaba de observarla.

— ¿Puedo preguntar qué problema tuviste en el trabajo?

Sango lo miró dudosa, no sabía si debía comentarle a él lo que ocurría, pero algo en su interior le pedía a gritos que lo hiciera. Soltó un suspiro, para volver a mirar su plato vacío como si ahí estuviese la solución a todos sus dilemas.

— Es algo que viene pasando desde hace ya algún tiempo… prefería ignorar los comentarios, para mí sólo eran rumores de pasillo… pero luego, comenzaron a ser peores. Algunas de mis compañeras no me hablan, dicen que soy una arribista. Que sólo utilicé a Kuranosuke para que me diera un buen empleo, pero como no pude sacarle nada más y cuando él quiso algo serio, yo lo rechacé… claro, era obvio que el rumor de lo que había pasado durante la cena del lunes, llegara a la oficina y hubiese problemas por eso… Y él no ayuda mucho, sigue buscándome para que almorcemos juntos o cosas así… Ya no insiste conmigo, pero nuestra amistad levanta sospechas… por si fuese poco, muchas creen que sólo quise aprovecharme de él y que… bueno, que también lo hago contigo. Que me aprovecho de ti. Hoy, una me llamó ramera… No pude soportarlo y le dije a Kuranosuke, y claro, todas me atacaron luego porque soy su "favorita". Me obligó a tomarme mis vacaciones, dijo que trataría de calmar el ambiente para cuando volviera.

Miroku se acercó a ella y la abrazó, recargándole la cabeza contra su pecho antes de hablar.

— Tú sabes que nada de eso es verdad… bueno, excepto que te aprovechas de mí, pero me lo merezco después de todo — ambos sonrieron levemente ante el comentario —. Sango, tu trabajo te lo ganaste con tus capacidades, no permitas que unas chismosas te hagan sentir mal. Eres mucho más que eso, lo sabes. Y eres mucho mejor persona, porque a pesar de lo molesta y dolida que estás con ellas, cuando Kuranosuke te ofreció despedirlas, le dijiste que no… seguramente ellas nunca lo van a saber, pero eso no importa.

— Sería injusto, están desde antes que yo y hacen bien su trabajo…

— Lo sé… pero cualquiera habría puesta su comodidad ante el resto, tú no lo hiciste. No las tomes en cuenta, sólo deja de pensar en eso.

— Gracias…

— No me agradezcas, preciosa. Odio ver que te dañen, eres demasiado hermosa para que la sombra de la tristeza te opaque. Vamos, regálame una sonrisa.

Sango le sonrió cálida, cariñosamente, a lo que él también sonrió, abrazándola un poco más fuerte, provocando que ella escuchara su corazón. Cerró los ojos unos segundos, sintiendo cada latido como suyo, aferrándose a ese momento, a la agradable sensación reconfortante que la llenaba estando así con él, y sin pensarlo, simplemente soltó la única frase que se estaba formando en su cerebro en esos momentos.

— Miroku, ¿quieres ser mi novio?

* * *

 _ **¡C** han-chan! La musa ha estado más que activa xd no puedo negarlo, estoy aprovechando cada momento que tengo para escribir, esta historia de verdad que me ha atrapado, ¿a ustedes no?_

 _ **B** ueno, no tengo mucho que decir, la verdad. Sango tiene miedos muy razonables, pero creo que al final escuchó el consejo de su amiga - y de todos, en realidad - y dejó que su corazón decidiera. Así que felicitémosla por eso, y a Miroku por no dejarse llevar nuevamente al ser rechazado. ¡Vamos, hombre, que debieses pensar en un premio digno de ganar esta apuesta!_

 _ **E** n fin, muchas gracias a todos los que leen, en especial a quienes comentan: **Nuez, SangoSarait y GwenMcbain**. Espero leerlas ahora también, sus comentarios son muy bienvenidos._

 _ **N** os leemos en el siguiente~_

 _ **B** esos y abrazos!_

 _ **Y** umi~_


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de Rumiko Takahashi. La obra es mía, escrita sólo con el fin de entretener – a ustedes y a mí. Sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 _— Incluso puede hacerme olvidar lo doloroso, estoy pensando en ti.  
_ _Cuento las noches en que no podremos vernos, mi corazón ansía por ti._

 _Coleccionando diferentes tipos de soledad, por favor no llores sola,_  
 _no importa cuán separados estemos, creamos el uno en el otro._

 _Quiero seguir sonriendo así, sin herirte._  
 _Esas emociones que se desvanecen con el tiempo, no quiero sentirlas de nuevo._  
 _Incluso si tus sentimientos se alejan mañana, mi amor permanecerá inmutable._  
 _Incluso si mañana no puedes verme, mi amor permanecerá inmutable._

 _Por favor, sólo mírame a mí. Por favor no dejes ir mi mano. —_

— _**Cassis; the GazettE —**_

* * *

Para Sango, quien toda su vida vivió bajo lo que se suponía que tenía que hacer como una señorita, el noviazgo era un compromiso serio, pero algo que debía ser pedido por ellos. Era muy inapropiado que ella hiciera una propuesta así, más si se lo decía a alguien como Miroku. Se podía considerar que estaba cayendo bajo, muy bajo. Seguramente eso dirían sus compañeras de trabajo si se llegaban a enterar. Pero ya no le importaba. No le importaba si era inapropiado, si era bajo, ni siquiera si se trataba del tipo más mujeriego y pervertido que conocía. Estaba harta de pensar demasiado, de imaginar los posibles escenarios, de tener presente el "¿qué pasaría si…?". Era suficiente, ¿acaso era un error dejar que su corazón decidiera por una vez?

Comenzó a dudar, él no le decía nada, quizá estaba siendo demasiado directa y a los hombres no le gustaban las chicas así, por lo menos a los hombres como el oji azul. Apretó los dientes, deseando desaparecer mientras esperaba, ya no sabía qué hacer, no iba a repetir la pregunta ni quería volver a hablar, era demasiado doloroso pensar en enfrentarse a una negativa.

Para Miroku, en cambio, las palabras de la castaña lo tomaron por sorpresa. Pensó que estaba soñando, que había sido su imaginación. Esa era exactamente la misma pregunta que ella no lo había dejado terminar días atrás, y escucharla salir de sus labios era… _raro_. Conociéndola tan bien como lo hacía, le extrañaba que realmente la hubiera dicho. En algún momento le iba a decir que era una broma, ¿no? Además, ella no era de las que tomaba la iniciativa… pero era directa, prefería las cosas claras y ya llevaban días en ese tira y afloja que en cualquier momento iba a terminar cortando la cuerda. Estrechó un poco más el abrazo, sólo para asegurarse de que Sango realmente estaba ahí, apoyada en su pecho, esperando una respuesta.

Soltó un suspiro, llevando una de sus manos hasta la cabeza de la chica y acariciándole dulcemente el cabello, la separó un poco de sí para que lo mirara a la cara. Si iba a darle una respuesta, lo haría mirándola fijamente a los ojos para que tuviera claro que no le mentía, que no era un juego. Le sonrió al ver sus nervios, acariciándole la mejilla antes de hablar.

— ¿Me repites la pregunta?

Sango arrugó las cejas y frunció los labios en ese gesto que a él le fascinaba. — ¿En serio? No voy a repetirla.

— No la escuché bien…

— Claro que la escuchaste, no fastidies. Ahora estoy comenzando a arrepentirme...

— No, por favor… — Miroku llevó la mano de Sango hasta su propia mejilla. — Pellízcame para saber que no estoy soñando…

— Creo que terminaré golpeándote por idiota, no es gracioso que me molestes con es-

Sus palabras fueron cortadas por los labios de él sobre los suyos, robándole un beso que ella no tardó en corresponder, cerrando los ojos y dejándose llevar por el oji azul. Luego de terminar el contacto, Miroku sonrió verdaderamente feliz, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

— Sí. Mi respuesta es sí, Sanguito.

La castaña abrió la boca, quería decir algo, pero no sabía cómo reaccionar, nunca había estado en ese lado de la propuesta. Cerró los labios, ahora sentía sus mejillas enrojecer de a poco mientras él no dejaba de mirarla y acariciarle el rostro o la cabeza, su sonrisa cada vez más sincera y profunda.

— Ah, bien… entonces, ahora… ahora nosotros… es decir, tú y yo…

— Somos novios, pequeñita. Ahora puedo robarte besos sin temer que me golpees por atrevido…

— De todas formas, tienes que comportarte…

Miroku sonrió con picardía.

— Lo sé. Pero apenas estamos comenzando, ¿y ya me amenazas? ¿No crees que estás siendo un poco precipitada? Aún no hago nada inapropiado, estoy siendo todo un caballero…

— Siempre lo eres, sólo que sueles caerte en el momento menos esperado…

Él soltó una risita culpable, sabía que ella tenía razón. Negó con un gesto, mientras le pedía que se pusiera de pie y se instalaron en el sofá, Sango aún no muy convencida de tener un poco más de cercanía física con el que, ahora con todo derecho, era su novio. Miroku parecía divertido con la situación, y vaya que lo estaba: Sango lucía nerviosa, mucho más que antes, podía notar que no sabía qué hacer.

— ¿Qué pasa? Estás un poco tensa.

— N-Nada… ¿debería pasar algo?

La acercó más a él, pasando sus manos por los hombros de ella y apoyando la cabeza contra la suya, mientras pasaba sus dedos entre su pelo, disfrutando de eso como ella no imaginaba, ya que siempre había deseado acariciarle el cabello.

— No sé, dímelo tú, señorita novia mía. ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

— Pues… la verdad, no sé.

Sonrió un poco socarrón, mirándola de reojo. — ¿No sabes qué hacer con tu novio? — Ella negó levemente con la cabeza, frunciendo un poco el gesto al notar que él iba a fastidiarla con eso. — Pero has tenido novios antes. ¿Qué hacías con ellos?

Sango enrojeció un poco, desviando la mirada antes de responder. — Eso no es asunto tuyo. ¿Acaso te estoy preguntando yo qué hacías tú con tus novias?

Miroku enarcó una ceja, con ese gesto astuto y pícaro que lo caracterizaba. — No tendría problema en enseñarte…

— Seguro son cosas pervertidas…

— Algunas. ¿Quieres aprender?

Se había acercado peligrosamente a ella y con una habilidad que no logró comprender, hizo que terminara recostada sobre el sofá con él encima, recargando su peso en sus manos para no aplastarla por completo, pero con su nariz rozando su rostro, y provocando que Sango se pusiera más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba.

— M-Miroku… ¿qué haces…? Quítate de encima…

— ¿Por qué? No estoy haciendo nada inapropiado… _aún_. ¿No querías que te enseñara qué hacía con mis novias?

— Nunca dije eso…

— Bueno, igual debería enseñarte. ¿Qué pensabas que haríamos como novios?

— Pues la verdad, no estaba pensando cuando te lo pedí. No puedo… me es difícil imaginar qué cosas puedo hacer contigo como novio.

— Tendremos que averiguarlo entonces — sonrió perverso antes de volver a besarla, esta vez aventurándose a tener un contacto más íntimo, un beso más apasionado, en tanto la abrazaba por la cintura para acercarla aún más a él.

Para Sango fue imposible poner mucha resistencia, Miroku tenía un magnetismo extraño con ella, y si no hubiese sido por el ruido de algo golpeando el suelo al caer que los interrumpió, probablemente hubiese tenido serios problemas para apartarse de él. Se separaron bruscamente, mirando en la dirección del sonido, encontrándose con Kohaku mirándolos fijamente, tenía la boca levemente entreabierta por la sorpresa y había dejado caer un par de libros que llevaba y que eran los responsables de la interrupción.

— U-Us-Ustedes… ¿Qué…? — Pasó su mirada de Sango a Miroku y viceversa, como terminando de procesar lo que acababa de ver. — ¿Qué le estaba haciendo a mi hermana?

El oji azulado estaba confundido, lo miró extrañado y abriendo y cerrando la boca sin encontrar palabras para responderle. Sango entornó los ojos, recordando que, aunque Kohaku adorara a Miroku y no le molestara que fuese su novio, seguía siendo celoso y bastante sobreprotector.

— No me ha hecho nada, Kohaku, cálmate.

— ¿Cómo que no? ¡Estaba encima de ti, aprovechándose!

— No se estaba aprovechando, sólo nos estábamos… _besando_.

— Eso parecía más que un _beso_. Además. ¿por qué se besan? ¿Acaso ustedes…?

— Kohaku, basta con el interrogatorio. Vete a dormir, mañana hablamos sobre esto.

— ¡Son novios! ¡Yo sabía que él también te gustaba! — Sus ojos brillaron ante el descubrimiento, logrando que Sango enrojeciera nuevamente. Se dirigió a Miroku antes de que ella volviera a reprenderlo. — Ahora, escuche bien: puede que sea el novio de mi hermana y que yo le tenga mucho aprecio, pero eso no significa que puede faltarle el respeto, ¿me escuchó? Si vuelve a hacer algo como… _eso_ , no pondrá un pie más en esta casa, ¿está claro?

— De acuerdo… — Respondió Miroku, con una sonrisa tranquila, aunque el menor seguía apuntándolo con un dedo amenazante.

— ¡Kohaku, por el amor de Dios! ¡Deja de fanfarronear, no eres nuestro padre y ya estoy bastante grandecita como para saber lo que puedo o no puedo dejar que me hagan!

— Pues, no era eso lo que parecía…

— Suficiente, vete a tu habitación antes de que decida ponerte en tu lugar.

El adolescente escapó, no sin antes volver a mirar amenazante a su "cuñado", quien simplemente rió ante la escena mientras esperaba que Sango se calmara un poco, sabía que no sólo iba a estar molesta con su hermano por el incidente.

— ¿Ya estás más tranquila?

— Un poco… aunque Kohaku tiene razón, no vuelvas a hacer algo así…

— ¿Por qué? No vi que te resistieras mucho… Además, eso no es nada comparado con… — Prefirió callarse antes de que Sango lo asesinara, le estaba diciendo todo con la mirada.

— Así está mejor, no quiero que nuestra primera noche de noviazgo termine en tu asesinato.

— No seas tan malvada, estoy comportándome lo mejor que puedo…

— No imagino como eres cuando no lo haces, entonces…

— Algún día te lo mostraré, Sanguito.

— Parece que de verdad quieres no volver a poner un pie en esta casa…

— Aún tenemos la mía. — Ella rodó nuevamente los ojos, Miroku volvió a reír antes de acercarla nuevamente, acomodándola para abrazarla y apoyando su rostro en su hombro, para hablarle directo en el oído. — De acuerdo, me portaré _bien_ … Ahora, ¿qué te parece si vemos una película? Luego podemos decidir qué hacer el resto de la noche…

— Está bien.

Se acomodaron en el sofá para luego buscar algo que ver en la televisión, aprovechando de mimarse un rato. Tenían mucho por delante, después de todo, acababan de comenzar, ¿no?

* * *

" _Unos días más tarde…"_

Era obvio que sus amigos iban a hacer un escándalo con su relación, eso ambos lo sabían, pero quizá estaban exagerando un poco. Apenas si llevaban un poco más de una semana de novios y ellos ya querían que tuviesen una cena los cuatro. Sólo había disfrutado a su chica el fin de semana – y no tanto como hubiese querido, ya que la atenta mirada de Kohaku lo escrutaba sin descansos – y un rato el resto de los días, y ahora iba a tener que "compartirla" con sus compañeros. Por lo menos ella estaba de vacaciones, por lo que no había problema en hacer calzar sus horarios, por ahora.

Miro su móvil, un poco inquieto ya que Sango no se había comunicado con él en todo el día, pero quizá sólo estuviese durmiendo, o aprovechando el día para salir, para despejarse. Sin embargo, necesitaba escuchar su voz. Miró de reojo a su compañera de trabajo, quien estaba sumida en sus anotaciones, y soltó un suspiro, decidiéndose a marcar.

— _¿Miroku, pasó algo? —_ Su voz se escuchaba un poco adormilada, por lo que supuso que había acertado en su primera opción.

— No, nada… sólo que no he sabido de ti en todo el día…

— _Oh, lo siento… —_ Pudo sentir fácilmente como ella bostezaba al otro lado de la línea. _— Pero si apenas son las 9 y 30… ¿no estás exagerando un poco?_

— Bueno, tú estás de vacaciones, yo sigo levantándome temprano…

— _Lo sé… ¿Y qué tal el día?_

— Ah, ya sabes… lento, como siempre… ¿Pensaste lo de la cena?

— _Sí, creo que no es mala idea… le pediré a la anciana Kaede que cuide de Kohaku…_

— Me parece perfecto. Entonces, pasaré por ti después del trabajo.

— _Bien, te estaré esperando…_

— De acuerdo, Sanguito… — De pronto, un carraspeo interrumpió la idea que quería decirle a la muchacha, levantó la vista y vio a su jefe frente a su escritorio, mirándolo inexpresivo, severo, como siempre. Pasó saliva antes de despedirse. — Nos vemos en la noche, debo cortar. Te quiero, un beso. — Terminó la llamada y miró a su superior, extrañado de que fuese hasta su oficina sin haberle avisado. — ¿Qué ocurre, Sesshōmaru?

— Estamos en horario de trabajo, puedes hacer tu vida social durante el descanso.

— Lo siento, no volverá a pasar.

— Bien. — El peliplata dejó un montón de hojas encima del escritorio antes de continuar. — Pensé que habíamos hablado los detalles.

Miroku tomó los papeles y leyó al vuelo de qué se trataba. Parecía ser el informe sobre el proyecto que enviaron el día anterior, pero ése no era el documento que él había redactado. De hecho, se asimilaba más a los cambios que quería hacerle su compañera de trabajo. Se pasó la mano por la cabeza, controlando los impulsos de ira que estaba comenzando a sentir.

— Este no es el informe que yo hice. Mi archivo lo tengo en mi computadora, te lo envío enseguida.

— De acuerdo. Que no vuelva a pasar: de ahora en adelante, tú me envías los informes. ¿Entendido?

— Por supuesto, no te preocupes… ¿Algo más?

— Eso es todo. — Se encaminó hacia la puerta, pero antes de salir, lo miró de reojo. — ¿Hablabas con Kuwashima? — Miroku asintió un poco extrañado por el repentino interés. — ¿Alguna posibilidad de que regrese?

El oji azulado no pudo evitar abrir la boca por la sorpresa. Cuando había tenido que despedir a Sango, Sesshōmaru había sido muy enfático en que sólo era por el contrato y que él, Tsujitani Miroku, iba a tener que hacerse cargo de todos los proyectos que eran de ella. Nunca había preguntado, en esos casi dos años, si existía alguna chance de que ella volviera, porque él había podido suplir bien su ausencia; pero tampoco había buscado un reemplazo, por lo que daba por sentado que su puesto simplemente había desaparecido.

— No lo sé. Si quieres le pregunto si está interesada… Pero tendría que ser algo concreto.

— Por supuesto que es algo seguro. No haces mal tu trabajo, Tsujitani, pero ella era uno de nuestros mejores elementos. Me mantienes al tanto.

Salió de la oficina sin agregar nada más, dejando a su subordinado con una boba sonrisa en el rostro ante la posibilidad de que Sango volviese a trabajar con ellos. Pero le duró poco al recordar porqué había ido Sesshōmaru en persona hasta su oficina. Envió rápidamente el archivo a su jefe y luego miró fijamente a la muchacha que estaba cerca de él, ordenando las palabras para no sonar demasiado duro ni molesto, a pesar de que lo estaba.

— Koharu, ¿por qué no enviaste el documento que te entregué? Te dije que había hablado los detalles con Sesshōmaru, y en estos momentos, es él quien decide los pasos a seguir sobre el proyecto.

— Sólo quería darle otra perspectiva…

— Pues no era necesario, te lo había dicho. Soy uno de los empleados de confianza de Sesshōmaru…

— Y yo tengo más experiencia que tú en este tipo de proyectos.

— Entonces, trabaja sola. No quiero tener más percances de este tipo con mi jefe.

Koharu se puso de pie para acercársele, moviendo la computadora de su lugar y sentándose en el escritorio frente a él, inclinándose levemente para acercarse a su rostro. Miroku se echó hacia atrás en su silla, pero sin dejar de sostenerle la mirada.

— Vamos, estamos juntos en esto, igual que antes. ¿No podemos hacerlo un poco más _ameno_? Además, no debieses seguir molesto por lo que ocurrió en el pasado, ya que, al parecer, tu _amiguita_ podría recuperar su antiguo empleo…

— De partida, no es mi _amiguita_ , Sango es mi novia. Además, hacer más ameno nuestro tiempo trabajando juntos depende de ti, yo estoy poniendo todo de mi parte. Y esto no es para nada como antes, entiéndelo.

Koharu iba a agregar algo, pero no logró hacerlo porque la puerta de la oficina volvió a abrirse, dando paso a InuYasha.

— Oye, Miroku, ¿puedes venir un momento?

El aludido se puso de pie y abandonó la habitación, sin darse cuenta que había dejado atrás no sólo a Koharu sino su móvil también. Quizá no hubiese significado ningún problema, si no hubiese sido porque quedó al lado de la muchacha y vibró al recibir un mensaje, llamando su atención. Lo miró de reojo, iba a ignorarlo cuando leyó el nombre del remitente, sintiendo una molestia inexplicable apretarle el estómago. Tomó el aparato y abrió el mensaje, leyéndolo rápidamente, pendiente de la puerta para dejarlo a un lado en caso de que Miroku regresara.

"¿Era Sesshōmaru, no? Espero que no hayas tenido problemas, avísame en cuanto puedas. Te quiero, besos."

Apretó los puños, esa chica le había desagradado desde que la había visto por primera vez en la cena de la empresa cuando iban a firmar el contrato anterior, hacia casi dos años. La consideraba mojigata y además, demasiado engreída, por lo menos en la forma en la que se manejaba con los proyectos que estaban comentando. Todo lo sabía, todo le preguntaban a ella. Por eso, no se había sentido mal cuando jugó su treta para que la despidieran. Y ahora seguía ahí, fastidiándola a pesar de que no trabajaba en ese lugar. Apretó la mandíbula, tecleando un mensaje de respuesta, para enviarlo rápidamente y luego borrar ambos textos, cubriendo su rastro y apagando el móvil. Volvió a su trabajo, pensando que era mejor dejar tranquilo a Miroku por el momento, ya luego podría molestarlo un poco más.

* * *

Dejó su teléfono sobre la mesa para ir a prepararse desayuno. Aún vestía su pijama, pero no tenía ganas de cambiarse, después de todo estaría en casa todo el día hasta que Miroku pasara por ella. Tarareaba una canción mientras terminaba de servirse su tazón con cereales y yogurt, se sentó luego a la mesa y comenzó a comer, cuando su móvil sonó al recibir un mensaje de vuelta. Sonrió mientras lo abría, pero el gesto se esfumó de su rostro al leer el contenido.

"Linda, Miroku tiene las manos ocupadas ahora, así que no puede responder, lo siento."

Sango estaba con la boca abierta, ¿acaso Miroku…? Pero no tenía sentido, era estúpido: apenas habían comenzado, ¿cómo iba a ser tan idiota como para hacer algo así? Rápidamente marcó su número, pero fue enviada de inmediato al buzón de voz, el aparato estaba apagado. Rodó los ojos, molesta. ¿De verdad eso estaba pasando? Tenía ganas de gritar de rabia, no podía entenderlo. Después de haber empezado tan bien, ¿iba a pasar esto? Si era verdad, entonces quizá él lo hubiese hecho sólo por la apuesta y ella se había dejado llevar demasiado fácil.

Sin embargo, algo no terminaba de cuadrarle del todo. Había hablado con Miroku no hacía ni 30 minutos, era ilógico que en ese lapso de tiempo él estuviese haciendo _eso_ con alguna chica, especialmente con quien ella se imaginaba. Además, sabía que estaba en la oficina, y no creía posible que se arriesgara de esa manera: si no lo descubrían sus amigos, podía hacerlo Sesshōmaru y estaría en bastantes líos. Aunque a Miroku a veces le gustaba sentir la adrenalina del peligro, eso no era algo nuevo para ella. Entonces, ¿sería posible? Con él nunca se sabía. Tenía dudas bastante razonables considerando la reputación de su novio, a pesar de que no quisiera creer. Por el momento, iba a mantener distancia hasta que su ira disninuyera un poco, con la cabeza fría podría pensar mejor, pero para eso tenía que desahogarse por lo que no dudó en encerrarse nuevamente en su cuarto a llorar y golpear cojines y almohadas para desquitarse.

— Maldito pervertido y mujeriego, si esto es verdad… te vas a arrepentir.

* * *

Cuando salió de su oficina, Miroku se encontró con InuYasha y Sesshōmaru esperándolo afuera, el mayor con el rostro inexpresivo y el menor con una mueca de fastidio.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

InuYasha resopló. — Ayúdame a convencerlo de que nos deje salir un poco antes hoy.

— ¿Y cuál es el argumento?

— Nuestro compromiso, ¿lo olvidas? Las reservaciones…

— ¡Ah, claro! Pero eres casi jefe aquí, ¿no pueden ponerse de acuerdo?

— Ya dije, se los descontaré.

— Eres un aguafiestas, nosotros tenemos _VI-DA_. Que tú te puedas quedar todos los días hasta el cierre no significa que debamos hacer lo mismo…

— Ya eres bastante holgazán en la oficina, InuYasha. Ahora quieres irte antes sin pagar el precio…

— Son sólo 30 minutos…

Miroku negó con un gesto, apoyando su mano en el hombro de su amigo antes de hablarle a su superior, no tenía idea de cómo negociar con su hermano, pero a diferencia de InuYasha, él sí sabía hacerlo.

— ¿Qué te parece si InuYasha adelanta el informe contable que necesitas para el próximo miércoles y te lo tiene listo el viernes? Yo puedo… quizá, ¿tener el informe técnico dentro de dos días, en lugar de cinco? Y Kagome…

— Higurashi ya hizo su parte, habló conmigo por la mañana.

— Ya veo. Entonces, ¿te parece un trato justo?

El moreno esperó la respuesta con paciencia mientras sentía la mirada de InuYasha asesinarlo, sabía que él odiaba adelantar trabajo porque odiaba su trabajo. Los informes contables eran lo más tedioso que podría haberse imaginado alguna vez en su vida y siempre los terminaba haciendo a última hora, cuando ya no le quedaba de otra; sin embargo, era lo que más requería Sesshōmaru para poder gestionar la contabilidad y solicitar los presupuestos necesarios para cada proyecto en curso. Refunfuñó, sabiendo la respuesta que daría su medio hermano.

— De acuerdo. Para el viernes y para el jueves. No fallen.

Cada día lo dijo mirando específicamente a quien debía cumplir lo indicado, luego se marchó sin más, dejando atrás a un satisfecho Miroku y a un fastidiado InuYasha que le dio un fuerte codazo en un costado a su amigo en cuanto estuvieron solos.

— ¿En qué mierda estabas pensando? ¿En serio, para el viernes? ¡Estamos a martes! ¡Me llevará horas revisar cada hoja!

— Tienes que aprender a dar para recibir, InuYasha. ¿No querías salir temprano hoy sin que te descontaran? Pues, trabaja.

— Sabes cuánto odio esos malditos informes contables…

— Lamentablemente, tú eres quien está a cargo de la parte de finanzas. Aunque sé que Kagome te ayuda mucho, deberías comenzar a tomar en serio esto.

Su amigo bufó, a veces odiaba haberle conseguido un empleo en la misma compañía en la que trabajaba él, porque Miroku podía ser una espina incluso más punzante que su medio hermano. Le hizo un gesto de fastidio para luego volver a abrir uno de los enormes libros contables que tenía en su escritorio y ponerse a leer las cifras y anotar algunos cálculos en un cuaderno de contabilidad.

— Ya vete, tengo cosas que hacer gracias a ti.

— Oye… Sesshōmaru quiere que Sango vuelva.

InuYasha levantó de inmediato la vista, mirándolo con detenimiento unos segundos antes de decidirse a hablar.

— ¿Ella no tiene ya un buen puesto con Takeda? Además, no es que me queje de Kagome, pero tener a tu novia trabajando contigo, no siempre es algo _bueno_. Y con la fama que tienes, esto va a ser una escena del crimen antes de que ella conozca a todas tus aventuras…

— Estás exagerando, no tengo tantas… bueno, puede que sí, pero ahora es distinto, no quiero perderla. Además, Sango ha tenido algunos problemas en su trabajo, por eso está con vacaciones.

InuYasha arqueó una ceja y luego negó con la cabeza. — Haz lo que quieras, pero si luego tienes problemas, allá tú. Quizá es raro que lo diga, pero puede ser un completo fastidio tener a tu novia todo el día contigo.

— Creo que tienes razón. De todas formas, si se lo digo sería más que nada para que salga del ambiente que tiene ahora en su oficina. Y creo que no nos pondrían a trabajar nuevamente juntos, sabes que Sesshōmaru la quiere principalmente para esos contratos militares…

— Ah, sí… la especialidad de Sango.

El oji azul asintió, luego miró la hora y suspiró. — Bien, debo avanzar con lo mío. Hasta luego.

Volvió a su oficina, sentándose otra vez frente a su computadora para comenzar a avanzar el informe técnico que había prometido tener en dos días, sin descansar hasta que fue la hora de almuerzo, momento en el que volvió a mirar su móvil, percatándose recién de que estaba apagado. Le extrañó, aunque pensó que quizá podía haber mantenido presionado el botón de bloqueo más tiempo del que quería cuando cortó la llamada con Sango. Encendió el aparato y una vez que se inició, le llegó el mensaje de la llamada perdida de su novia. Rápidamente marcó para hablar con ella, pero el primer intento fue rechazado. Extrañado, volvió a llamar hasta que la cuarta vez tuvo respuesta.

— _¿Qué quieres, Miroku? Pensé que estabas "ocupado"._

Se extrañó aún más al escuchar el inconfundible tono molesto de ella. — ¿Ocupado? Sango, he estado en la oficina toda la mañana. ¿Qué ocurre?

— _Pregúntale a la chica con la que tenías las manos ocupadas en la mañana._

— ¿Q-Qué…?

Pero la comunicación se cortó y él quedó con más dudas y esa sensación angustiante apretándole el pecho. Miró nuevamente la hora y se apresuró a ir donde su jefe – ya que InuYasha seguramente ya estaba fuera almorzando con Kagome – para pedir lo que nunca había pedido desde que había comenzado a trabajar ahí. Golpeó la puerta y, tras la señal de permiso para entrar, la cruzó. Sesshōmaru lo miró sin cambiar la expresión, aunque estaba seguro que su rostro decía mucho más de lo que él quería.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Tsujitani?

— Yo… necesito el resto del día. Por favor, te aseguro que tendrás el informe el jueves y… no sé, si quieres que haga algo más…

— Por ahora, sólo el informe técnico. Y que esto no se vuelva a repetir, es una excepción.

— Por supuesto, gracias.

No perdió más tiempo y fue hasta la casa de la muchacha que ahora nuevamente estaba enfadada con él. No le sorprendió que ella no le abriera la puerta y le gritara a través de ésta que se fuera, para luego apagar su móvil evitando así que la siguiera llamando. Eran reacciones impulsivas que ella solía tener, por lo general con motivos muy buenos; pero ahora ni siquiera sabía qué había hecho para molestarla. Trató en vano que le abriera la puerta o al menos lo escuchara – a pesar de que no tenía idea de qué decirle ahora –, así que al final terminó sacando la copia de la llave del departamento que tenía guardada y que había utilizado cuando fue ebrio buscando explicaciones que no debía exigir. Abrió la puerta y encontró la sala vacía. Miró alrededor buscando a la castaña, mientras caminaba hacia su habitación, estaba casi seguro de que ella debía estar ahí.

No se equivocó, Sango se encontraba recostada en su cama, abrazando un cojín de espaldas a la puerta; un par de almohadas estaban tiradas por el cuarto y, por lo que podía notar, habían sido víctimas de la furia de ella. Se sentó en la cama, recibiendo como bienvenida una mirada furiosa que le provocó escalofríos.

— Te dije que no quería verte. ¿Hablé en otro idioma o qué?

— Si supiera qué hice ahora para que te enfadaras tanto, quizá lo entendería.

Sango lo observaba con el semblante serio, molesto, duro; sin embargo, arqueó una ceja al notar la honesta duda en él: parecía sinceramente que no sabía por qué ella estaba molesta. Se sentó en la cama, alcanzando su móvil para volver a encenderlo y buscar el mensaje que tanto la había herido. Miroku tomó el aparato y leyó el texto, reaccionando con una auténtica sorpresa e incredulidad, tardando un par de segundos en asimilar cómo había pasado eso.

— ¿Qué significa?

— Yo… — Él negó con un gesto, intentando ordenar las ideas en su cabeza y dejando de lado el deseo de decirle unas cuantas cosas a su compañera de trabajo, después tendría que encargarse de eso. — Esto no es cierto. Ni siquiera tiene sentido, mira la hora… acababa de cortarte el teléfono. Además, preciosa, ya te lo dije: no tengo intenciones ni deseos de tener ninguna aventura. ¿De verdad me crees tan idiota como para perderte por una estupidez así?

Sango pareció dudarlo, lo que él le decía era lógico y parecía no mentirle, pero ¿cómo había llegado ese mensaje a ser enviado? Era su móvil, después de todo. Apretó la mandíbula, volviendo a endurecer el gesto.

— Entonces, ¿cómo es que ese mensaje se envía desde tu teléfono al mío? ¿Y por qué después no me contestas, lo apagas?

— Yo no envié el mensaje ni apagué mi teléfono. Cuando salí de la oficina para hablar con InuYasha y Sesshōmaru, debí dejarlo sobre el escritorio sin darme cuenta y seguramente Koharu… lo lamento, no me di cuenta que estaba apagado hasta la hora de almuerzo. ¿Puedes creerme?

Ella lo miró a los ojos, un poco confundida. Miroku no mentía en nada de lo que estaba diciendo, podía notarlo sin dificultad ya que siempre descubría sus mentiras. Estaba siendo sincero, al igual que cuando le había dicho que sí o incluso antes de eso, cuando le había apostado que se tomaría las cosas en serio. El problema no era él, sino lo que había hecho, su reputación, su galantería innata, y además, lo celosa de ella. Cerró los ojos, suspirando profundamente antes de volver a sostenerle la mirada.

— Te creo, Miroku. Es sólo que… algo tenemos que hacer con esto. No podemos estar siempre así, tienes un historial bastante amplio y si cada una de tus ex va a ser un problema…

— Muchas no lo serán, ya ni siquiera hablamos… algunas tienen pareja actual y saben que el pasado es pasado… No creo que te encuentres con muchas así, como Koharu…

— ¿Y si vuelve a pasar? No sé si pueda aguantar tener este tipo de discusión contigo más de una vez.

— Ni yo. Sólo puedo pedirte que confíes en mí y prometerte que me comportaré.

— Eso es un poco difícil de creer, me temo que tu definición de "comportarse" es distinta a la mía…

— Entonces, pongamos reglas. Es sencillo, si rompemos alguna…

Sango levantó ambas cejas, un poco sorprendida. ¿Miroku, proponiendo tener reglas? Definitivamente, el mundo se iba a acabar. No era una mala idea, aunque eso significaba que él también le impondría cosas a ella, y eso la asustaba un poco, con él nunca se sabía qué iba a pasar.

— ¿No crees que te estás aprovechando un poco? Yo me porto bastante bien como para que me pongas reglas…

— Bueno, di tú la primera. Yo la seguiré ciegamente.

— Idiota — le sonrió, más tranquila —. Bueno, a ver… tus labios sólo me besarán a mí.

— Eso no será difícil — respondió, acercándose para robarle un beso fugaz —. Tú… tú no podrás decirme que no… — Sango frunció el gesto, eso era demasiado peligroso. Miroku lo notó de inmediato y soltó una risita. — Es broma. Pasaremos por lo menos un día a la semana, juntos, solos los dos…

— De acuerdo… A ver… vas a dejar de coquetear con cada chica que se te cruce por el frente. Tendrás ojos sólo para mí…

— ¡Oye, son dos reglas, es trampa! Te aprovechas de la situación… — Simuló estar indignado, ella le sonrió con sorna. — Bien, entonces… vas a confiar en mí y si algo así vuelve a pasar… antes de negarte a hablarme, me escucharás. No sacarás conclusiones apresuradas ni te imaginarás el peor escenario posible. ¿Sí?

Sango sintió la profundidad en los ojos de Miroku, él estaba hablando realmente en serio. Se acercó un poco más a él y tomó sus manos, sonriendo con tranquilidad ante sus palabras, podía sentir todo lo que él trataba de transmitirle.

— Por supuesto, confiaré en ti. Mientras no me des motivos para dejar de hacerlo…

— Claro que no lo haré. Esto… de verdad, esto es distinto.

Lo era, Miroku jamás se había sentido así. Desde que había conocido a Sango en la secundaria, la había considerado alguien "de cuidado". Ella nunca lo buscó especialmente, no cayó en su coqueteo insinuante; de hecho, su relación había comenzado con una sonora bofetada en pleno receso, frente a varios estudiantes que pasaban por el lugar, recibida tras proponerle darle lecciones personales de biología después de las clases, en el patio trasero del establecimiento. Claro, la doble intención fue captada de inmediato por ella y no dudó en ponerlo en su lugar, a diferencia de las demás, que sólo se sonrojaban, aceptando o rechazando la propuesta. Pero una de las características de Sango, además de su carácter fuerte, era que odiaba hacer algo que se considerase inapropiado, por lo que al día siguiente lo buscó para pedirle disculpas y preguntarle si podía compensarlo de alguna forma. En ese momento, fingió que no le importaba y le dijo que, si quería, podía ayudarlo con algunas materias; sólo fue una excusa, pronto Sango se había dado cuenta que él no necesitaba ayuda porque le iba particularmente bien en casi todo – a excepción de ciencias, pero tampoco era necesaria ayuda, sus calificaciones seguían siendo buenas – y las sesiones de estudio se habían transformado en amenas charlas, hasta que llegaron al punto en donde no se dieron cuenta que eran los mejores amigos. Comenzaron a cuidarse el uno al otro, de una manera en la que no había considerado preocuparse por nadie, con problemas incluidos. Pero ahora que lo pensaba bien…

Ahora, sentía algo especialmente reconfortante al estar con ella. No era la simple atracción de cuando alguien te gusta, no era algo _físico_ ; el sentimiento calaba todo su ser, provocando algo que no sabía cómo describir. Era consciente de que cuando estaba con ella, fácilmente podía olvidarse del resto del mundo, ya fuese simplemente perdiéndose en sus ojos, o fastidiándola para verla fruncir sus labios en ese gesto que tanto le encantaba. No era alguien particularmente provocadora, a pesar de que sus atributos físicos eran envidiables, no lo distraía de la misma forma en la que lo hacían otras mujeres. Sango era diferente, era especial para él. Sabía que no podía encontrar a alguien como ella, pero era simplemente porque ya no quería buscar más. _La había encontrado_.

— ¿Miroku? — Su voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos, la miró extrañado también. — ¿Ocurre algo? Te quedaste callado de pronto…

— Estoy bien — murmuró, atrayendo a la chica hasta él para abrazarla y besarle la cabeza —. Estaba pensando algunas cosas, no te preocupes. ¿Pondrás alguna otra regla?

— Veamos… Quiero que confíes en mí. Saber qué te pasa, que me cuentes tus problemas, quiero ser tu confidente también y ayudarte en lo que pueda…

— Está bien, preciosa… — Le sonrió con cariño y luego la volvió a acercar a él con cuidado. — Cuando estemos los dos solos, dejarás las preocupaciones de lado. Quiero que nuestros momentos juntos sean inolvidables.

— Eres muy cursi, Miroku — ella sonrió, sus ojos brillando ante la idea —. Es como si estuviésemos juntos desde hace mucho...

— Bueno, estuvimos casados por 6 años, es bastante tiempo...

— Eso no cuenta, no estábamos... _juntos_. Y ni siquiera lo sabíamos.

— Lo sé. La próxima vez que te proponga matrimonio, va a ser en serio.

Sango simplemente se quedó viéndolo un poco atónita, no sabía cómo reaccionar a esa declaración. Si bien, ella estaba segura de que quería algo _serio_ con Miroku, apenas estaban comenzando y hablar de matrimonio era un poco precipitado, aún de la forma casual en la que él lo estaba diciendo, porque no parecía una broma ni algo dicho al vuelo. Quizá su rostro estaba expresando demasiado lo confundida que se sentía con esas palabras, porque pronto Miroku entrecerró las cejas al verla, cómo queriendo saber qué pasaba. Ella negó en un gesto, tratando de no pensar en lo que estaba declarando su novio, pero era difícil. "La próxima vez que te proponga matrimonio…". No estaba segura si podía considerar eso algo bueno o malo, no lograba decidirse si le gustaba la idea o la asustaba. Miroku ya estaba demostrando que esto era distinto a otras relaciones – de las cuales ella conocía detalles que ahora preferiría ignorar – y eso la atemorizaba. No era que no lo quisiera, por algo le había pedido que fuese su novio, pero no pensó que las cosas iban a ser así. En realidad, no había pensado en qué tipo de cambios iba a tener su relación cuando fuesen pareja, pero imaginaba que sería algo mucho más _físico_ , por lo menos eso creyó por parte de Miroku. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, no era así. Sí había más contacto físico: besos, abrazos, quizá una que otra caricia más _íntima_ – y que ella solía castigar _suavemente_ – pero Miroku pasaba más tiempo mimándola y dejando que ella lo mimara a él, muchas veces sentía que disfrutaba hacerla y verla reír tanto o más que tocarle el trasero o besarla. Y eso no encajaba en la imagen del _hombre más mujeriego y pervertido_ que ella conocía. Y si lo pensaba de esa forma, entonces probablemente era cierto que para él, esta vez era distinto. Sonrió, pensando que lo mejor era darse tiempo. Había decidido darse la oportunidad, ya fuese para bien o para mal, y si su novio estaba tomándose de esa forma las cosas, quería decir que iban por buen camino. Se acercó a él para besarlo, olvidándose momentáneamente de sus pensamientos. Cuando el beso terminó, Miroku le sonrió tranquilo, cariñosamente, acariciándole el rostro mientras se perdía en sus ojos.

— ¿No deberías volver ya a la oficina? El horario de colación terminó hace un rato…

La sincera preocupación de ella lo hizo sonreír con calidez. — Le pedí el resto del día a Sesshōmaru. Pensé que iba a llevarme mucho más tiempo que me escucharas.

— ¿Te lo va a descontar? Porque dudo que haya cedido así sin más…

— Bueno, en realidad le habíamos pedido salir media hora antes, y para que nos lo permitiera sin descontarnos, InuYasha y yo debemos adelantar algo de trabajo…

— Entonces, con mayor razón deberías volver. No vaya a ser que no alcances y tengas problemas después…

— Tranquila, tengo mi trabajo en mi computadora, que está en mi bolso. Puedo avanzarlo cuando quiera, y no me tardaré tanto… InuYasha sí, pero le pasa por holgazanear todo el día en su escritorio…

Ella sonrió con nostalgia, recordaba mucho como era trabajar ahí, la forma en la que Kagome y Miroku fastidiaban a InuYasha para que se tomara en serio su labor, y luego como al final todos terminaban ayudándolo para que tuviese los informes a tiempo. Era un buen ambiente de trabajo, incluso cuando Sesshōmaru exigía resultados y amenazaba con reducir el personal si no los obtenía; aún en esas circunstancias, todos se apoyaban. Y lo mejor era que podía desarrollarse en el área que le gustaba, las Fuerzas Armadas. Apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Miroku, tomándole nuevamente las manos.

— Seguramente va a necesitar mucha ayuda… Por lo menos los tiene a ustedes, de seguro le darán una mano.

Él pudo notar el gesto melancólico en sus ojos, sabiendo que para ella debía ser difícil trabajar en un lugar donde sus compañeras no la querían y le hacían la vida imposible. Sango no era de andar buscando conflictos, pero si la provocaban podía fácilmente armarse la III Guerra Mundial, porque no se quedaría como si nada. Ese tipo de ambientes no eran gratos, él mismo lo sabía porque lo había vivido antes de comenzar en la empresa de los Taishō.

— Sanguito, ¿no te gustaría volver?

— ¿Volver?

— A trabajar con nosotros. Hoy Sesshōmaru me preguntó si no había alguna posibilidad…

Levantó una ceja, separándose para mirarlo directo a los ojos. — P-Pero… pensé que mi puesto estaría ocupado, después de tanto tiempo…

— Pues no, los proyectos que tenías asignados, tuve que tomarlos yo. La verdad, por un tiempo estuve bastante sobrecargado con trabajo, pero debía hacerlo, después de todo fue mi culpa que te despidieran… Y Sesshōmaru no buscó a nadie. El puesto que se suponía, usaría alguien de la otra compañía para coordinar ese proyecto, quedó vacío: a él nadie le pareció digno de ocuparlo.

— Ya veo… Sin embargo, han estado bien todos estos meses, incluso se ahorra un salario… ¿Por qué quiere que vuelva?

— No me lo dijo, pero creo que es por los contratos militares. Siempre fueron tu especialidad, y hemos perdido ya unos cuantos, porque Sesshōmaru se aburre de ir a las reuniones, odia esa burocracia. Tú siempre supiste manejarla muy bien.

Sango sonrió entre avergonzada y orgullosa: esa era el área que a ella le apasionaba. Venía de una familia con tradición militar y ella misma había comenzado su formación en las Fuerzas Armadas luego de la secundaria, hasta que dos años después falleció su padre y tuvo que buscar empleo para sustentar su hogar. InuYasha le había conseguido una oportunidad en la empresa de su familia, y aunque los negocios no eran realmente lo suyo, descubrió que tenía cierta habilidad para cerrar buenos contratos con entidades militares. Sus conocimientos sobre el tema, su carácter que no se dejaba amedrentar por los altos rangos de las Fuerzas Armadas y la delicadeza que sabía cuándo usar, hicieron que Sesshōmaru le confiara los mejores proyectos en esa área. Había logrado que se firmaran muchos contratos substanciosos y era reconocida por eso, tanto por sus antiguos compañeros de trabajo como por su superior. Esos realmente eran buenos tiempos trabajando…

— No lo sé, Miroku… sé que es una excelente oferta, pero… ¿no habrá problema por… _nosotros_?

— Tendrías que preguntárselo tú misma a Sesshōmaru, pero estoy seguro que me escuchó despedirme de ti cuando hablamos por teléfono y no es idiota, debe haberlo concluido. Sabes que odia los rumores de pasillo y los líos amorosos, creo que no habría problema mientras nos limitemos a trabajar en la oficina y dejemos nuestra relación fuera del horario laboral.

— Bueno, tienes razón. Tendría que ver primero cómo están las cosas en mi actual empleo cuando regrese, para poder decidirlo… aunque dudo que la situación mejore mucho, mis compañeras nunca dejarán de odiarme ni de hablar pestes de mí…

— Creo que deberías considerarlo mejor, preciosa. Nosotros te queremos y a veces, se te extraña bastante.

— ¿Y no será un problema que me encuentre con tus aventuras laborales?

— Sólo si quieres hacer de ello un drama. Sango, te acabo de pedir que confíes en mí, ¿lo olvidaste? Además, de verdad quiero que esto funcione. Ahora, si de verdad no quieres volver, lo comprendo, yo sólo te lo comentaba por los malos ratos que has tenido…

— De hecho, me gustaría volver. Pero, así como me emociona la idea, también me asusta un poco. Primero, porque hace tiempo que no trabajo con proyectos militares y temo haber perdido el toque; segundo, porque no quisiera arruinar lo nuestro por problemas de oficina…

— No creo que hayas perdido tu toque, Sanguito, porque eso siempre ha sido algo que te apasiona. Y sobre nosotros… supongo que sólo podemos dar lo mejor que tengamos y sacar esto adelante.

— Tienes razón. Lo pensaré, de todas formas, debo tenerlo decidido para cuando vuelva de vacaciones, y sólo me queda esta semana.

Miroku sonrió ampliamente, esperando que la castaña considerara seriamente su propuesta, ya que de verdad le preocupaba que ella pudiese volver nuevamente a la oficina en donde la trataban así de mal. Acarició su rostro con cariño para luego ofrecerse de chef y preparar algo para comer. Ella aceptó su oferta y mientras él se encaminaba a la cocina, ella le dijo que ordenaría el desastre que había dejado en su cuarto antes de ir a hacerle compañía.

Miroku abandonó el cuarto, dejando a Sango sola mientras recogía los cojines que estaban en el suelo y los acomodaba en su cama, golpeándolos suavemente para volver a darles su forma original. En eso estaba cuando el sonido de una llamada la interrumpió. Era el móvil de Miroku, lo tomó para ir a dejárselo y que él atendiera el llamado, pero en cuanto vio de quién era el número lo dudó. Se mantuvo de pie mirando la pantalla, debatiendo internamente si debería responderle ella a la insoportable compañera de trabajo de su novio, ignorarlo o llevárselo a él para que tomara una decisión. Al final optó por la primera opción, deslizando el círculo verde por la pantalla y llevándose el aparato al oído.

— _Oye, guapo, ¿vas a volver a la oficina? Tenemos que continuar lo que dejamos a medio terminar en la mañana…_

* * *

 _ **B** ueno, otra vez los dejo en medio de algo, lo sé... pero así es más interesante, ¿no? En fin~ Espero que les haya gustado, como pueden ver no logro dejar algo de drama de lado, siempre tendrá que darle sazón a mis historias, pero es que ¿qué es la vida sin drama? Los altos y bajos le dan sabor, yeah~_

 _ **M** e despido, espero sus comentarios y agradezco los reviews a mis queridas **Nuez, aby2125, Sango Sarait, GwenMcbain y lana diamonds**. Espero tenerlas en este capítulo también, un abrazo y gracias por la paciencia!_

 _ **N** os leemos en el siguiente, besos!_

 _ **Y** umi~_


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de Rumiko Takahashi. La obra es mía, escrita sólo con el fin de entretener – a ustedes y a mí. Sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 _— Comenzaré diciendo "te quiero", aunque nos podamos dañar.  
_ _Entonces, nuestro amor abrazaría las palmas de nuestras manos,  
_ _¿Qué es el amor? ¿Qué es exactamente?  
_ _Para mí, es algo que no se puede explicar de ninguna manera,  
_ _justo como soy yo... o como eres tú.—_

 ** _— Aishiteru kara hajimeyou; Miyavi —_**

* * *

Sango frunció el gesto al escuchar las palabras, molesta y harta. ¿En serio esa tipa iba a seguir fastidiándola? Existían dos posibilidades: o Miroku le había mentido y lo que se suponía que tenían que terminar era algo fuera de lo laboral, o Koharu simplemente estaba buscando meterlo en problemas. Cerró los ojos, recordando lo que habían hablado hace poco: no debía sacar conclusiones apresuradas y tenía que confiar en él. Miroku había sido sincero, no tenía por qué dudar.

— _¿Estás ahí, galán? No quisiera seguir esperando…_

El tono de la muchacha era incitante, provocador. Sango torció los labios en una sonrisa astuta, le daría algo de su propia medicina. Fingió un gemido ahogado al teléfono antes de hablar entre suspiros.

— Lo siento, linda, pero Miroku ahora está… _ocupado._

Soltó otro gemido y cortó la llamada, sin esperar la reacción y sonriendo satisfecha, se sentía extrañamente bien a pesar del engaño. Después de todo, Koharu merecía un poco de sus propios juegos. Se dio vuelta para salir de la habitación, encontrándose con Miroku apoyado en el espacio de la puerta, sonriendo complacido mientras la observaba con un pícaro brillo en los ojos. Sango enrojeció, ¿cuánto habría escuchado? De seguro que lo suficiente como para que le debiera un par de explicaciones. Pasó saliva y le alcanzó su móvil, un tanto avergonzada.

— ¿Era Koharu?

— S-Sí… perdón, no debería haber contestado…

— No te preocupes. Si alguien tiene permiso para contestar mis llamadas y mensajes, eres tú. — Se acercó a ella, guardándose el aparato en el bolsillo y quedando sólo a centímetros de su rostro. — ¿Así que, _ocupado_? Quizá debería volver a la oficina, sólo para ver el rostro de Koharu, aunque… No te había escuchado esa… _faceta_ , Sanguito. ¿Te molestaría mostrármela de nuevo, pero ahora con el _estímulo verdadero_?

Sango estaba nerviosa y titubeante, no sabía cómo reaccionar ante la respuesta de Miroku. Él la acercó tomándola por la cintura y luego la guió hacia la cama, quedando sobre ella sin mucho esfuerzo, provocando que se sonrojara.

— M-Miroku, ¿qué…? ¿N-No íbamos a comer?

— Preferiría comerte a ti.

Su mirada tenía un brillo pícaro, provocador, cargado de deseo que la dejó sin habla. Bajó hasta su cuello, besándolo pausadamente, logrando que ella se estremeciera en respuesta.

— N-No deberíamos... Det-tente... — Soltó un gemido ahogado y se mordió el labio cuando él le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja, afirmándolo por los hombros. — Basta, por favor...

Ahora estaba dudosa, en lo poco que llevaban de relación, Miroku no se había comportado así, tan peligrosamente. No estaba segura de cómo reaccionar porque, primero, no tenía mucha experiencia en ese tipo de cosas; y segundo, tenía miedo de lo que ocurriría una vez cruzaran ese límite. No quería saber si luego él sólo la iba a querer de esa forma, o peor: que ya no le interesara, que eso fuese todo lo que buscaba en ella. Intentó apartarlo, pero su cuerpo no estaba respondiendo como quería, cada beso de Miroku en su cuello o su hombro y cada caricia en su abdomen, cintura y muslos le arrancaba suspiros que trataba de ocultar sin mucho éxito. Al fin, él se separó un poco de ella para mirarla a los ojos un segundo, la besó en los labios tiernamente y se acomodó para dejarla _libre,_ provocando la sorpresa de Sango.

— No me mires así, me pediste que me detuviera — sonrió ante la expresión de duda de la chica, mientras se sentaba en la cama.

— Pensé que... que seguirías hasta... hasta _conseguirlo_...

Miroku arqueó una ceja, sin dejar de mirarla en tanto ella sentía como su rostro enrojecía ante la situación, revelarle eso era un poco difícil, más sabiendo lo libidinoso que era su novio; sin embargo, él estaba tranquilo, sin señales de enfado o molestia por no poder llegar a concretar el acto.

— Hablas como si eso fuese lo único que quisiera de ti...

— Bueno, sé que era lo que buscabas en varias de tus conquistas pasadas...

El ojiazul negó con un gesto, ella pudo percatarse sin problemas de la pizca de decepción que cruzó su mirada antes de que volviera a hablar.

— Pensé que había quedado claro que esta vez es distinto. No voy a presionarte ni mucho menos aprovecharme de las reacciones de tu cuerpo. No negaré que escucharte _así_ fue excitante y, con cualquier otra probablemente no me habría detenido. Pero eres tú, y si voy a cruzar ese límite, va a ser cuando estés lista y de una forma especial.

Ahora Sango estaba sonrojada por las palabras de su novio, reflejaban mucho más que la razón de su interrupción. Estaba dejándole claro que ella era distinta y única para él. Sonrió, tomándole la mano y recargando la cabeza en su hombro, mucho más tranquila.

— Gracias, Miroku... De verdad no creí que... fueras a ser así conmigo. A veces, no pareces tú...

— Por el contrario, Sanguito. Este soy yo, es lo que me provocas ser. Aunque no sé de qué te sorprendes, eso no significa que no me gustaría sacarte la ropa y comerte... pero todo a su tiempo.

Ella asintió levemente, su rostro con una calma y seguridad que no podía ocultar. Decidieron ir a comer cuando sus estómagos comenzaron a reclamar la falta de alimento, sin prisa y disfrutando la compañía. Después de todo, les quedaba un buen rato para la cena.

* * *

Ya habían salido de la oficina, y aprovechando el tiempo extra que tenían, él decidió llevarla hasta ese lugar. Era el lugar donde se habían conocido, justo el día que él comenzaba en la secundaria donde ella estudiaba. Habían chocado cuando se estaba volteando y ella iba corriendo atrasada a la escuela. Le soltó un "Keh, fíjate por donde andas" antes de irse también a clases. Kagome lo había detenido un momento para regañarlo: "Sé más amable, podría haberme herido". InuYasha la había ignorado, hasta que se volvieron a ver en el receso, chocando nuevamente en la cafetería, causando el desastre de sus bandejas con comida derramadas en el suelo. Les tomó un buen tiempo llevarse bien, casi siempre que se encontraban terminaban discutiendo, hasta que en algún punto comenzaron a hablar. Quizá había sido por el consejo de Sango, que le insistía en que no fuese tan desagradable con él, o el de Miroku que le había sugerido intentar tener un poco más de tacto con ella. La cosa es que, cuando se dio cuenta que ella le gustaba muchos años después, fue en ese mismo lugar en donde le pidió que fuese su novia.

Y ahora, en ese lugar que era su sitio favorito, su lugar especial…

— ¿Para qué vinimos hasta acá? Pensé que iríamos al restaurante…

InuYasha sonrió de medio lado, un tanto socarrón, mientras le pedía que se sentara en la banca ubicada frente al gran e imponente Árbol Sagrado. Kagome obedeció con el rostro lleno de confusión, no estaba entendiendo nada de lo que pasaba. Abrió la boca para preguntar, pero él le indicó con un gesto que guardara silencio, mientras se ponía de pie frente a ella, pero a una distancia prudente, en tanto alzaba la mano en un gesto de inicio.

Antes de que pudiese volver a preguntar algo, justo frente a sus ojos y casi atravesándole el rostro a InuYasha, una flecha cruzó su campo de visión, clavándose con fuerza en el tronco del árbol. Soltó un gritito por la sorpresa, llevándose ambas manos al rostro en señal de asombro y susto: había pasado peligrosamente cerca de él, un milímetro más próxima y quizá le habría volado la nariz.

— Kagome, no soy muy bueno con las palabras, por eso quiero que simplemente mires el lugar donde quedó enterrada la flecha y así sepas lo que quiero preguntarte.

La muchacha lo miró confundida, pero al notar su gesto un tanto nervioso y las mejillas sonrojadas como pocas veces tenía, dirigió su vista al lugar que él le señalaba, para percatarse de que algo brillaba ahí. Se levantó y se acercó un poco más, notando ahora el destello de una joya que estaba colgando de la flecha, aún balanceándose por la fuerza del golpe al impactar el árbol. Llevó su mano temblorosa hasta el delicado anillo que no dejaba de moverse, para tocarlo con la punta de sus yemas, como para comprobar que no fuese una ilusión, pasando delicadamente por el contorno hasta que de pronto soltó otro gritito más, mirando incrédula a su novio.

— Tú… E-Esto… A-Acaso… ¿M-Me es-estás…? ¿Me pides…?

— Sí, Kagome. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Otro gritito un tanto ahogado por las manos cubriendo su boca, lágrimas que abandonaron sus ojos y un salto que la llevó hasta sus brazos, con energía, rodeándolo en un cálido gesto que estaba comenzando a sobrepasarlo. La azabache se separó un instante de él para besarlo en los labios, de forma enérgica, segura, feliz. Se limpió un par de lágrimas que habían escapado de sus ojos por la emoción y fijó su mirada en la de él para contestarle.

— Sí, InuYasha, ¡sí! ¡Claro que quiero casarme contigo!

Él sonrió con felicidad, sintiendo el corazón más liviano ante la respuesta positiva y los nervios comerle el estómago ahora, ya que se venía la parte más difícil: enfrentar a ambas familias y realizar los preparativos, estaba seguro de que ella querría hacer algo muy grande y él la complacería, a pesar de que preferiría una cosa sencilla con poca gente. Sacó el anillo de la flecha para ponérselo en el dedo correspondiente y luego cargarla hasta su automóvil, para que fuesen a cenar con sus amigos y de paso, les contaran la noticia.

* * *

Llegaron al restaurante donde habían quedado que fuese la cena doble antes que sus amigos, lo cual les extrañó porque ya iban con algo de retraso; sin embargo, tomaron asiento en la mesa reservada y pidieron algo para beber mientras los esperaban. Ellos no tardaron en aparecer, la azabache se veía radiante y una sonrisa brillante atravesaba su rostro, mientras que el ojidorado parecía satisfecho.

— Hola, par de tórtolos — los saludó Miroku, alegremente —. ¿A qué se deben esas caras?

— ¡InuYasha me pidió matrimonio! — Kagome casi lo grita, mostrando a sus amigos el fino anillo en su dedo, sonriendo aún más.

— ¡¿En serio?! — Ambos preguntaron al unísono, pasando la mirada desde el anillo hacia InuYasha y luego a su amiga, un poco incrédulos. Bueno, en realidad ella más que él.

— ¿Acaso el anillo es falso? Keh, por supuesto que es en serio.

Ambos le sonrieron en respuesta a su amigo, ya llevaba años de novio con la azabache y Sango realmente pensaba que jamás iba a dar ese paso, porque era bastante reacio a ese tipo de cosas. Miroku lo conocía un poco mejor y además, él mismo le había dicho que quería hacerlo, sin embargo no dejaba de ser algo inesperado.

— ¡Tienes que contarme los detalles! — Le dijo Sango a la futura esposa, tan emocionada como si fuese ella la de la propuesta.

— ¡Por supuesto! Fue tan lindo, muy romántico a su manera…

Ellas comenzaron a hablar animadamente, Kagome le contaba los detalles de la propuesta con evidente emoción, mientras InuYasha la miraba complacido, había logrado hacerla feliz, de eso estaba seguro. Sonrió, le encantaba ver a su novia así.

— ¿Y dónde fue? — La voz de Miroku lo distrajo un poco, pero no lo suficiente como para que dejara de mirarla.

— En el templo de su familia, frente al Árbol Sagrado…

— Ya veo, donde se conocieron… un lugar simbólico y especial para los dos, bien pensado.

— Sí, por lo menos tenemos uno. ¿Tú dónde lo harías? ¿En el patio de la secundaria? A ver si te abofetea de nuevo…

— Cállate, no es gracioso.

— Es la verdad, su relación ha sido tan versátil estos años, que no tienen algo único y especial…

Miroku frunció el ceño, estaba un poco molesto. Quizá no tuviesen un lugar especial como ellos, porque su amistad había florecido en cada rincón al que iban, ningún sitio fue más especial que otro – excepto, quizá, Las Vegas – y seguía siendo así ahora con su noviazgo. Construían su relación en base a momentos, sentimientos, formaban _recuerdos_ , no era necesario tener un sitio especial para eso. Mientras estuviese con Sango, cualquier lugar podía ser mágico y especial.

— Claro que lo tenemos, no necesitamos un lugar especial para que nuestros momentos sean únicos.

— Sí, sí, lo que digas. Apuesto a que a Sango le gustaría tener un lugar especial, donde hayan pasado algo importante… Ya sabes que a las chicas les gusta eso…

— Quizá algún día lo encontremos. Por ahora, estamos bien así.

InuYasha iba a agregar algo pero notó el fastidio en el rostro de su amigo, así que se contuvo. No era buena idea hacerlo enojar, menos ahora que probablemente requeriría su ayuda con el informe que tenía que entregarle a Sesshōmaru. El maldito informe que se había ganado hacer antes de tiempo por culpa de él. Refunfuñó un poco, recordando que todo era culpa de su amigo, tenía ganas de verdad de fastidiarlo por eso.

— ¿Y cómo va el trabajo, InuYasha? Miroku me comentó que tendrías que adelantar el informe contable…

— Keh, ¿y no te dijo que es por su culpa? Maldito lameculos…

— ¡InuYasha, ese vocabulario! — Lo regañó su novia, mirándolo bastante molesta. — ¡Todos tuvimos que ofrecerle algo a Sesshōmaru por hoy! ¡Tú no te ibas a escapar, tampoco!

El aludido sólo hizo un gesto de indiferencia, pero mirando de forma asesina a su amigo, para ellos dos, era fácil porque sus trabajos los hacían en sus computadoras, no era necesario que se llevaran los pesados libros contables a casa, ni mucho menos. Era tedioso, a pesar de que solía recibir ayuda, no siempre podía contar con eso, más ahora que los tres tendrían que adelantar trabajo.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda con eso? Quizá podría… no sé, darte una mano aprovechando que aún me quedan unos días de vacaciones…

Todos la quedaron mirando con distintas expresiones en sus rostros: InuYasha estaba sorprendido, Kagome parecía un poco confundida y Miroku le sonrió con cariño, sabía que ella no podía estar tanto tiempo sin hacer nada y, además, siempre trataba de ayudar a los demás. Y, por si fuera poco, era hermosa, pero eso ya lo sabía, no era necesario fijarse de nuevo, aunque nunca estaba de más confirmarlo mirándola con detenimiento unos momentos, así complacía a sus ojos también…

— ¿Estás segura? Son muchas páginas por revisar, además creo que sería bueno que él se hiciera realmente cargo por una vez de su trabajo… — Kagome fue la que intentó hacerla entrar en razón, de cierta forma sentía que era aprovecharse de ella si aceptaban su ayuda – y pensaba en plural, porque eso significaba que su novio tendría más tiempo para ella.

— Sé muy bien cuánto es lo que se debe revisar, además dudo que InuYasha quiera hacerse cargo de su trabajo aún… Le falta madurar para darse cuenta de la importancia real que tiene.

— ¡Ey, yo no soy inmaduro! — Reclamó de inmediato, enfurruñándose con los brazos cruzados.

— No dije que lo fueras… pero aún no asumes el verdadero peso de tu rol en la compañía…

— En eso estoy de acuerdo, Sesshōmaru ya lo dijo una vez… — Comenzó la novia, haciendo memoria.

— Al carajo Sesshōmaru y la tanda de idiotas que manejan la empresa. Yo ni siquiera pedí que mi padre me dejara una parte.

— De acuerdo, pero por lo mismo… ¿no quieres que te ayude?

Lo pensó brevemente, aunque le costara admitirlo, él solo no iba a poder con todo lo que tenía que revisar y una ayuda no le vendría mal, así de paso fastidiaba un poco a Miroku dándole algo que hacer a su novia que no fuese estar atenta a él. Sonrió, asintiendo con un gesto y agradeciéndole de corazón, sabía que era un gran gesto por parte de ella y eso lo sacaría de varios problemas. Y por lo menos así tendrían una velada un poco más tranquila.

* * *

" _Días después…"_

Se miró por última vez en el reflejo de las enormes puertas de vidrio que daban paso al complejo de oficinas donde tenía residencia la empresa de los Taishō. Esperaba verse presentable para Sesshōmaru, ya que quería recordarle que no sólo era buena en su trabajo, sino que una empleada en la que podía confiar. Se decidió a ingresar, dio su nombre en la recepción y luego subió hasta el último piso, donde estaba la oficina de su antiguo jefe. Se presentó con la secretaria y esperó a que ella le informara sobre su presencia para poder hablar con él. No tuvo que esperar mucho, tras unos minutos cortos, la mujer le hizo un gesto para llamar su atención.

— El señor Taishō dice que puede pasar.

Ella se acercó hasta la oficina, golpeó suavemente la puerta e ingresó, encontrando al peliplata despidiéndose de una mujer a quien no había visto antes, que tenía unos extraños ojos carmín.

— De acuerdo. Entonces, ¿llegarás temprano esta noche al departamento? Pensé que podríamos ir a cenar, mejor…

— Luego te confirmo, Kagura. Ahora estoy ocupado.

— Bien, lo que digas.

Ambos intercambiaron una mirada fuerte, cargada de un sentimiento que Sango no supo descifrar y del que, en realidad, hubiese preferido no ser testigo. La mujer le sonrió a ella un tanto despectiva antes de salir, cerrando la puerta tras de sí y dejándola sin palabras momentáneamente. Eso había sido _raro_ , más de lo que hubiese esperado y ahora se sentía realmente incómoda, como si hubiese visto algo que no debía.

— Kuwashima.

Se sobresaltó un poco al escuchar su nombre, de verdad sentía que había hecho algo que no estaba del todo bien, aunque sabía que no era así. Miró a Sesshōmaru y tardó un par de segundos en recordar a qué iba hasta su oficina.

— Ah… buenos días, Sesshōmaru. Disculpa que haya venido sin pedir una cita…

— No tiene importancia.

— Oh, bueno, lo siento… Miroku mencionó que quizá existe la posibilidad de que vuelva a trabajar aquí… ¿es verdad?

Él la observó como solía hacer, calculador y frío, atravesándola con la mirada de una forma que nadie más lograba, se sentía expuesta a pesar de que su semblante no le dijera nada. Tenía esa capacidad, sabía que ella no era la única que se sentía así cuando esos ojos decidían analizarla.

— El puesto es tuyo.

— ¿Mío…? ¿Así nada más? Es decir, yo…

— Conozco tu trabajo, Kuwashima. ¿Lo quieres o no?

— ¡Claro que lo quiero! No es por eso mi duda. Sabes que Miroku y yo somos novios, ¿no?

Sesshōmaru pareció no sorprenderse, siguió con ese semblante indescifrable, atravesándola con la mirada, aunque estaba segura que por su mente debían estar pasando muchas más cosas que las que expresaba. Bueno, siempre debía ser así, jamás expresaba nada concreto, excepto cuando estaba enfadado, y este no era el caso, no había ni una pizca de molestia en sus ojos.

— ¿Y qué? Mientras mantengan su vida amorosa fuera del trabajo, no debería haber problema.

— Bien… — Tenía que admitir que Miroku tenía razón, otra vez. — Entonces… ¿cuándo…?

— Empiezas el lunes. Vienes a mi oficina, te daré las indicaciones ese día.

— De acuerdo. ¿Algo más?

— Por ahora, no. Puedes irte — la frase sonaba a orden, como casi todo lo que decía. Sango se dirigió hasta la puerta, despidiéndose con una inclinación de cabeza. Antes de que la abriera, él decidió agregar algo —. Y, Kuwashima… asegúrate de que esta vez, no te quiten el puesto.

— Por supuesto, jefe.

Sonrió segura mientras abandonaba la oficina, sabía que esta vez las cosas iban a ser distintas pues no volvería a cometer un error como los de antes – y se aseguraría de que Miroku tampoco lo hiciera, o lo pagaría bastante caro. Al salir, se encontró con Kagome que iba a entregar unos documentos. La azabache la miró extrañada, pero le sonrió de inmediato al suponer el motivo de su presencia ahí. Miró la hora antes de acercarse a abrazarla.

— ¡Qué sorpresa tenerte por aquí! Entonces, ¿pensaste lo de volver?

— ¿Eh, también lo sabes? — Se sorprendió un poco, pero no estaba molesta.

— Sí, InuYasha me lo comentó. ¿Te parece si almorzamos juntas? En 5 minutos empieza mi hora de colación, pero comería sola porque a esos informes contables aún les falta un poco…

— Supongo que sí. Primero déjame ir a entregarle esta parte del informe a InuYasha y luego vamos, ¿sí?

Kagome asintió y la acompañó, cruzaron el pasillo hacia el sector donde estaban las oficinas de sus novios, encontrándose con un ojidorado bastante fastidiado, concentrado de mala gana en los papeles que revisaba. La azabache se aclaró la garganta para llamarle la atención, él levantó la vista enfurruñado, pero al ver a Sango sonrió, visiblemente aliviado.

— ¡Sango! Pensé que lo habías olvidado… ¿lo trajiste, verdad? Sesshōmaru me asesinará si no se lo entrego antes de su reunión de las 16 horas…

— Claro, aquí están — le entregó una carpeta llena de papeles y luego miró alrededor, preocupándose de que nadie la escuchara —. Oye, ¿Sesshōmaru tiene novia?

A InuYasha se le desfiguró el rostro, miró hacia todos lados y luego entrecerró las cejas, extrañado.

— ¿Novia? Sí, claro… esta empresa lo es.

— No, estoy hablando en serio. Cuando entré a su oficina, había una mujer con él, si no mal recuerdo la llamó "Kagura".

— ¿Kagura? Sí, la conozco, es una ejecutiva… ¿seguro que no estaban hablando de negocios? Siempre pensé que Sesshōmaru era asexuado a algo así…

— ¡No seas ridículo, InuYasha! ¡Tu hermano perfectamente puede tener novia! — Lo regañó su futura mujer, mirándolo con fastidio.

— Keh, ustedes no vivieron toda su vida con él…

— Bueno, si tú lo dices… aunque es raro, porque ella le preguntó si iba a llegar temprano al departamento hoy y él dijo que luego le confirmaba… y no viste la mirada que intercambiaron…

— A mí no me ha comentado nada, no comparte mucho esas cosas. Pobre tipa.

— ¡InuYasha! ¡¿Podrías hacer el favor de ser un poco más sensato?! Podría ser tu cuñada.

— Keh.

— ¿Por qué tanto alboroto? Intento concentrarme… ¡Sanguito! — Miroku apareció de pronto junto a ellos, cambiando la expresión un tanto molesta que traía, a una alegre al momento de ver a su novia.

— Hola, Miroku…

— ¿Qué te trae por acá? Lamento informarte que no puedo atenderte en mi horario laboral, preciosa, pero si me esperas unos minutos, quizá durante el almuerzo… — Se había acercado a ella, mirándola seductor como sólo él sabía, provocando su sonrojo.

— Sólo vine a dejarle unos papeles a InuYasha…

— Y a hablar con Sesshōmaru. ¿Sabías que tiene novia? — Agregó Kagome, esparciendo el rumor.

— ¿Novia? ¿Por qué no nos habías dicho, InuYasha? — Esa noticia llamó más su atención que el hecho de que Sango fuese a hablar con Sesshōmaru, seguramente él adivinaba de qué se trataría todo eso, pero la novia era un tema impensado.

— No tengo idea, Sesshōmaru no me cuenta nada aparte de lo relacionado a la empresa…

— Deberías ser más curioso, para eso te pagamos…

— ¡Tú no me pagas nada! Maldición, estoy tratando de terminar esto, ¿qué no es su hora de colación? ¿Pueden largarse?

El evidente fastidio de InuYasha hizo sonreír a sus amigos, quienes dejaron de molestarlo un rato, alejándose hasta la oficina del moreno en tanto seguían su plática, dejando de lado el tema de la novia de su jefe.

— ¿Así que fuiste a hablar con Sesshōmaru? No me habías dicho nada…

— Lo decidí hoy, cuando recordé que el lunes vuelvo al trabajo y aún no tenía un plan de contingencia.

— ¿Contingencia? ¿Por qué? — Kagome la miró extrañada, estaba al tanto de que ella podía volver, pero tampoco conocía todos los motivos.

— Bueno, tengo más de un problema en el trabajo, así que… algo debo hacer — reveló, sonriéndole con calma —. Creo que iré a hablar con Kuranosuke hoy mismo.

— De acuerdo, lo mejor es que actúes — expresó Miroku mientras abría la puerta de su oficina para dejarlas pasar —. ¿No quieres almorzar conmigo?

— Me temo que esta vez tendré que rechazarte. Iré a comer con Kagome.

— Bien, pero no podrás librarte de mí para la cena — le guiñó un ojo de forma pícara, causando otra vez su sonrojo.

— Eso ya lo sé — se sonrieron unos segundos, cuando de pronto ella cayó en cuenta de que estaba siendo intensamente observada. Desvió la mirada de la de Miroku y notó a Koharu viéndola un tanto enfurruñada, los ojos destellando con algo que podía sentirse como odio, pero se sonrojó al notar que la estaba mirando, por lo que volvió a la vista a la pantalla de su computadora, sin decir nada —. Eh… ¿Miroku…?

— Pasaré por Kohaku, ¿está bien? — Sango asintió en respuesta, él se acercó a ella y le susurró en el oído: — En la cena te cuento todo — y luego la besó tierna y fugazmente en los labios como despedida —. Nos vemos en la noche.

Kagome sacó a Sango de ahí del brazo, ya que ella se había quedado momentáneamente paralizada. No es que sintiera que Koharu fuese una amenaza real o que su mirada la hubiese congelado, o que algo la molestase, simplemente era la primera vez que se besaban frente a otras personas. Inclusive con Kohaku, sólo los había descubierto aquella vez, luego ambos cuidaban de no darse muchas muestras de cariño frente a él. Y ahora Miroku la besaba, así como si nada, en público, como si fuese lo más natural del mundo. No estaba acostumbrada a eso. Tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta que ya no estaban en el edificio y que Kagome le pedía que mirara la carta para que ordenaran algo.

— Ya, ya… no es como si Koharu te hubiese dicho algo, quita esa cara.

— No es por ella. De verdad, no estoy preocupada por ella ahora.

— ¿Entonces? Pareciera como si hubieses visto una aparición.

— Bueno, con Miroku pasamos mayor tiempo a solas que con otras personas, no nos habíamos _besado_ frente a alguien más antes. Y él lo hace ver como algo tan natural…

Kagome rodó los ojos, pero luego sonrió enternecida. — Lo es, después de todo son novios, ¿no? Es completamente normal que lo hagan, y yo diría que aún más frente a esa tipa, para que sepa que su relación no se limita a llamadas y mensajes de texto…

— Supongo que tienes razón — sonrió más tranquila, Kagome podía quitarle las inseguridades de ese tipo tan fácilmente.

— Bien, así me gusta — hizo una pausa en tanto les servían su orden, luego bebió un poco de su jugo antes de continuar —. Ahora, no me has contado nada de nada. Ni siquiera sé cómo fue que te propuso noviazgo.

Sango enrojeció abruptamente, desviando un poco la mirada. — É-Él no… no fue él, yo lo hice.

La azabache quedó boquiabierta, su amiga no era el tipo de chicas que tomaba la iniciativa. — ¿Tú…? Eso no me lo esperaba. ¿Cómo es que…?

— Fue repentino, simplemente… no sé, fue la única frase que se formó en mi cabeza en ese momento y sólo la dejé salir.

— Me alegra que haya sido así. ¿Y él se sorprendió? No creo que lo haya visto venir…

— Pues, no… tardó un poco en darse cuenta que de verdad se lo estaba pidiendo — Sango soltó un suspiro, aún le extrañaba que de verdad hubiera sido ella la que se decidiera.

— Ya veo… eso igual es tierno de su parte. Últimamente está mucho más animado, hace tiempo que no lo veíamos así. Claro, seguía siendo Miroku, pero no sé… era como si le faltara algo. Y ahora lo recuperó.

— Creo que soy responsable de ambas situaciones. Nunca quise de verdad alejarme de él, pero me sentí demasiado dañada como para seguir viéndolo sin pensar en lo que había pasado. Es cierto que no teníamos nada, sólo éramos amigos y compañeros de trabajo, pero Koharu me atacó desde el principio aquella vez, siempre lanzándome pesadeces… de verdad, fue como una traición.

— Me parece que eso era lo que ella buscaba. Si me permites decírtelo, estoy segura que te envidia, y más ahora que sí tienes algo con Miroku y ella ha quedado como la ofrecida. Pero no tienes que pensar más en eso, las cosas van bien, ustedes son felices y Koharu ya no representa ninguna amenaza para ti.

— Lo sé, es sólo que pienso en todo este tiempo que estuve sin hablarle…

— El pasado es eso, _pasado_. Ya lo enmendaste, ahora están juntos. No sigas pensando en eso y mejor cuéntame, ¿cómo ha ido todo? Supongo que ya pasaron a tercera base, ¿verdad? No me extrañaría con Miroku, en todo caso…

— En realidad, _no_ — la respuesta logró que su amiga se extrañara —. Quizá sólo a segunda, una vez. Ha sido muy cariñoso, respetuoso y considerado. Algo que me sigue sorprendiendo, pero por lo que dijo, le creo…

— ¿Y qué dijo?

— Que esta vez era distinto. Dijo: _"si voy a cruzar ese límite, va a ser cuando estés lista y de una forma especial."_ Y sus ojos, Kagome… me dicen demasiado. Es tan extraño, pasé meses sin hablarle, pero de un momento a otro siento como si no pudiese estar un día sin saber de él. Puedo pasar tiempo por mi cuenta, claro, pero cada vez es más difícil no desear tenerlo a mi lado siempre.

Kagome estaba realmente enternecida y fascinada con los sentimientos de su amiga y lo que le estaba contando. Todo era bastante claro para ella, porque había notado el cambio en los dos y, además, InuYasha le comentaba ciertas cosas sobre Miroku que a ella simplemente le decían a gritos lo que pasaba.

— Te estás enamorando — soltó suavemente, mirando a Sango a los ojos —. Los dos lo están.

— No seas ridícula, apenas si llevamos ¿cuánto? ¿Menos de un mes? No puedes enamorarte tan rápido…

— Sango, ustedes se conocen desde hace años, y tengo la sospecha de que se gustaban desde hace tiempo. Creo que simplemente mantenían distancia pensando que eran amigos, quizá así se sentían más seguros, o realmente no pensaban que esto podía ser algo más…

Ella la quedó observando un momento, eso podía tener sentido, pero seguía sintiendo que era todo demasiado apresurado. Comió un poco de su plato mientras pensaba en las palabras de su amiga.

— Sí, puede ser… pero sigue siendo extraño.

— Te haré una pregunta… — Sango tragó con dificultad, las preguntas de Kagome siempre la terminaban dejando en evidencia. — ¿Cómo ves el futuro junto a Miroku? Digo, ¿piensas en eso? ¿Te proyectas de alguna forma?

La castaña lo meditó unos segundos, la verdad no se había detenido a pensarlo. ¿Qué era lo que esperaba de su relación? Quería que eso resultara, pero entonces eso significaba… ¿qué? ¿Seguir junto a él mucho más tiempo, por meses, años? ¿Vivir junto a él, construir algo estable, duradero? Revolvió un poco su comida con los palillos, estaba un tanto confundida. Para ella, esto era algo serio, pero no había pensado en el futuro, más bien vivían el día a día. Y quería seguir así todos los días, disfrutando su compañía, viéndolo reír, recibiendo esas miradas coquetas, pícaras, cargadas de sentimientos tan profundos que la dejaban sin aliento, y eventualmente, permitirle a Miroku _dejarla sin aliento_ , que él conociera todos sus secretos, cada rincón que ella tuviese, hasta los que nadie más conocía. Se sonrojó un poco al darse cuenta del rumbo que estaban tomando sus pensamientos, eso era demasiado comprometedor.

— No lo sé, no estoy segura. No lo había pensado, sólo quiero que esto resulte.

— Ahí está — sonrió triunfante Kagome, señalándola con su dedo índice —. _Que resulte_ , ¿cómo? Eso significa que no quieres terminar con él. Es obvio, son novios y se quieren, pero ¿te das cuenta del peso que tienen tus palabras?

— ¿Peso…? Kagome, sólo somos novios, estamos apenas empezando y…

— Y se están jugando el todo por el todo. Porque sé que, si algo llega a fallar ahora, no habrá vuelta atrás. Ninguno de los dos se quiere como amigo, ya se dieron cuenta de eso. Para Miroku, tú eres alguien más que especial, y él quiere que esta vez las cosas sean distintas. ¿Eso no te suena a compromiso? Creo que, de verdad, a él no le importaría seguir el resto de sus vidas juntos y hasta terminar casándose.

Sango dejó caer estrepitosamente sus palillos al escucharla. ¿Casándose? Pero si acababan de salir de una engorrosa situación de matrimonio hace poco, no podía estar pensando en eso. Tomó nuevamente sus hashi y se echó lo último de comida a la boca, simulando no darle importancia a las palabras de su amiga. Sin embargo, no le pudo ganar a su mirada inquisidora.

— ¿Y ahora qué? No voy a casarme con Miroku, ¿estás loca? Acabamos de divorciarnos, ¿lo olvidas?

— Pero eso fue un malentendido, una borrachera en Las Vegas…

— Una locura. Deja eso de lado, ya deberías volver a la oficina, y yo a mi departamento para ordenar todo para mañana…

— Lo que digas… de todas formas, yo sigo pensando que ustedes van para algo mucho más serio.

Le dirigió una mirada despectiva mientras cancelaban la cuenta, luego ambas se despidieron en la salida del local para dirigirse cada cual a su destino. Al final, sólo había logrado tener más en lo que pensar que respuestas después de la charla con Kagome.

* * *

Había llegado a la oficina a la hora en la que sabía que él volvía de almorzar, aunque aún no llegaba decidió esperarlo. Quería zanjar eso de una buena vez, porque no iba a soportar ser escrutada de esa forma ni un solo día más. Era de esperar que sus "compañeras de trabajo" se la quedaran viendo extrañadas y murmuraran al pasar cerca de ellas, puesto que se suponía que debía volver luego del fin de semana, no antes. Nadie, en realidad, esperaba que ella apareciera en el edificio antes de lo que correspondía, pero eso no iba a impedir que lo hiciera. Suspiró al mirar la hora, llevaba cerca de 20 minutos esperando y ya estaba un poco harta de recibir las miradas poco amistosas de quienes pasaban por ahí.

— ¿Estás conforme ahora, no? — Levantó la vista al escuchar como una de las chicas con la que tenía más problemas, se dirigía directamente a ella. — Lograste lo que querías, maldita perra.

— ¿A qué te refieres? Yo no he hecho nada y tampoco te he insultado como para que me trates así — intentó no causar más problemas, aunque los deseos de golpearla que tenía eran difíciles de contener.

— Hazte la desentendida, supongo que es más fácil para tu consciencia.

— He estado lejos de este lugar durante todas mis vacaciones, realmente no sé a qué te refieres.

— ¿Ah, no? ¿No sabes que me despedirán por tu culpa? Maldita hipócrita, ahora te haces la inocente…

— Aya, es suficiente. Tú buscaste esta situación, Sango no tiene nada que ver. Ahora, todas, vuelvan a trabajar — la voz masculina de Kuranosuke impuso orden, cortando la discusión de raíz; el grupo que se había detenido para discutir con ella, se marchó a realizar sus labores en tanto él se volteó a mirar a Sango.

Ella había abierto un poco la boca y los ojos, sin poder creer lo que la muchacha le estaba diciendo. ¿La iban a despedir? No era algo lógico, Aya era buena en su trabajo, a pesar del carácter que se gastaba y de que ella no era la única con la que tenía problemas, su trabajo le daba buenos frutos a la empresa. No tenía sentido que la despidieran, a menos que fuese porque Kuranosuke hubiese averiguado quien de todo el grupo que le hacían la vida imposible a ella, la llamó ramera y hubiese cumplido su amenaza pasada de despedirla por ser una empleada problemática. Salió de sus pensamientos al ver que el castaño le pedía con una seña que lo acompañara hasta su oficina, así que lo siguió y una vez que estuvieron solos, lo encaró.

— ¿Por qué despedirás a Aya? No creo que sea necesario, es una excelente trabajadora, un aporte muy bueno a la compañía…

— Sí, pero causa muchos conflictos con sus compañeras de trabajo. ¿No fue ella la que te llamó ramera?

— Bueno, sí… pero nunca nos hemos llevado bien, eso lo sabes. No significa que haga mal su trabajo.

— Ya había hablado varias veces con ella al respecto, no hubo resultados. Puedo prescindir de su trabajo si cuento con otros elementos buenos.

— Quizá debieses replanteártelo. Creo que te faltará personal.

Kuranosuke la miró fijamente al escucharla, serio, quizá previendo lo que esas palabras escondían. Levantó una ceja, interrogante, mientras sus ojos no dejaban de analizarla.

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

— Bueno, lo estuve pensando bastante y creo que el problema en esta oficina soy yo. Soy yo la que es objeto de los rumores y chismes, la que pareciera ser tu favorita, la que tuvo un enredo amoroso con el jefe…

— No tuvimos nada al final…

— Pero no es así como lo ven las demás. Siempre existirá el recuerdo, y cada vez que hablemos, surgirá la sospecha. Estoy muy agradecida por la oportunidad que me diste, de verdad, pero no puedo trabajar en un ambiente así. Tendrías que cambiar a todo el personal, y no voy a aceptarlo.

— Podría hacerlo, no quiero que estés trabajando con un entorno así de tóxico…

— No lo harás. Kuranosuke, estoy renunciando. Ya no puedo seguir así, lo siento. No es justo que desbarates el funcionamiento de tu compañía sólo por protegerme. Me iré, ya lo decidí. Y no te preocupes, ya tengo un nuevo empleo, no es necesario que te sientas mal por eso. Sólo… piensa con la cabeza fría. No despidas a Aya, ella es un buen elemento. Y no culpes de esto a nadie, de todas formas, me hubiera ido si me hubiesen ofrecido volver a mi antiguo empleo…

— Volverás con los Taishō, entonces… — Lo pensó un momento, luego negó con un gesto. — ¿No hay nada más que agregar?

— Creo que no. Sólo agradecerte profundamente todo lo que hiciste por mí. De verdad, muchas gracias — ella le sonrió, mientras le entregaba el sobre sellado con su carta de renuncia.

— No fue nada, ha sido un placer tenerte aquí. Aunque no todos opinen lo mismo, claro… nadie puede negar que lo hacías bien — recibió el sobre y lo dejó sobre su escritorio, luego le tomó las manos con cariño —. Supongo que ahora sí podemos seguir siendo amigos sin problemas, ¿no?

— Por supuesto… Bueno, es hora de irme — ella se despidió con una inclinación de su cabeza, luego se dirigió hasta la salida.

— Bien, hasta pronto. Te deseo suerte… — Él mismo le abrió la puerta, pero antes de dejarla salir, decidió salir de dudas por su propia boca. — Sango, ¿estás saliendo con alguien?

Se quedó inmóvil en el umbral, sorprendida por la pregunta, pero decidió responder. — Sí… bueno, en realidad somos novios…

— ¿Es Tsujitani, cierto?

— Sí… — Se sentía un poco incómoda al revelarle eso, ellos jamás se llevaron bien y cuando ella había recurrido a él luego de ser despedida, Kuranosuke despreció aún más a Miroku por ser el causante de tantos problemas y por haberla herido de esa forma. Había estado apoyándola por casi 2 años, mientras ella no se hablaba con el ojiazul y ahora, casi de la nada, eran novios… sabía que eso era raro.

— Bueno, siempre sospeché que él sentía algo por ti — reveló, con una amarga sonrisa —, y al parecer, es recíproco. Me alegro por ti — murmuró, claro que sólo por ella, él hubiese deseado que el moreno no volviese a acercársele, temía que la hiciera sufrir de nuevo, pero esa era una decisión que sólo le concernía a ella.

— Gracias — lo dijo de corazón, porque sabía que era verdad, aunque no sintiese lo mismo por Miroku —. Adiós.

Kuranosuke terminó de despedirse de ella, quedando nuevamente solo en la oficina, acompañado por el sentimiento de derrota que le causó saber del noviazgo. Por el contrario, Sango se marchó a su departamento, mucho más tranquila tras haber aclarado todo y ya poder comenzar sin problemas nuevamente en la empresa de los Taishō.

* * *

Había llegado justo a tiempo para recoger a Kohaku, luego habían pasado a comprar algo para la cena y finalmente, llegaron al departamento. Sango los esperaba un tanto impaciente, y mientras preparaban la comida y luego cenaban, conversaron de las cosas más triviales del día: cómo le había ido a ella con Sesshōmaru, lo que había hablado con Kuranosuke esa tarde y cómo él había podido avanzar incluso más rápido de lo que pensaba lo que Sesshōmaru le había solicitado. Tras comer, vieron televisión un rato hasta que Kohaku se fue a dormir, diciendo que al día siguiente saldría por la tarde con Rin – ante lo que no pudo evitar ser víctima de suposiciones molestas por parte de Miroku y advertencias de Sango – y los dejó solos, como acostumbraba hacerlo, no sin antes lanzarle una mirada de advertencia a su cuñado.

— Bueno, por fin somos sólo tú y yo… — Murmuró Miroku, fingiendo alivio, como si hubiese esperado ese momento por mucho tiempo.

— No seas dramático, pasamos bastante tiempo juntos, sólo nosotros…

— De acuerdo, estoy exagerando — sonrió admitiendo su culpa, luego la besó tiernamente en los labios —. ¿Así que Kuranosuke te preguntó por nosotros?

— Sí… fue un poco incómodo… sabes que no le agradas y pues… no sé, este tiempo él estuvo apoyándome luego de todo lo que pasó… supongo que sintió que era un golpe bajo.

Miroku guardó silencio, pensativo. Era cierto, Kuranosuke había estado junto a Sango incondicionalmente, la había ayudado con los problemas que él le había ocasionado y siempre había estado dispuesto a todo por ella, incluso a poner en riesgo su empresa con tal de protegerla. Y, aunque a él no le agradara, no podía negar que había jugado limpio todo ese tiempo, probablemente más que él, ya que jamás la había dañado. Miroku no estaba seguro desde cuando sentía algo por la castaña, pero sí sabía que se lo había negado un par de veces, aferrándose a la idea de que ella era su mejor amiga y no quería perderla como tal. Había tenido miedo de dañarla, de que las cosas no funcionaran, o simplemente de no ser suficiente para ella… y, a pesar de tratar de mantener una distancia segura, al final igual la había herido. Sabía que eso estaba en el pasado, pero de todas formas seguía sintiéndose mal por haber causado tantos problemas. Y ahora, aún sabiendo que quizá podría volver a dañarla no por lo que hiciera, sino por su historial, había decidido insistir, decirle lo que sentía y aventurarse a ser su novio… parecía más un capricho. ¿Y si las cosas no resultaban? No quería terminar perdiéndola para siempre, Sango era demasiado para él. La estrechó entre sus brazos, hundiendo el rostro en su cabello.

— ¿Crees que hubieses tenido un buen futuro con él? — No supo de dónde surgió la pregunta, sin embargo, de cierta manera sentía que estaba teniendo algo que no merecía.

Sango se estremeció ante sus palabras, no lo veía venir. Intentó acomodarse para verle la cara a Miroku, pero él se lo impidió, manteniendo su refugio en su cabellera, evitando contacto visual, no quería que ella lo viera así, temeroso, culpable.

— ¿Por qué preguntas eso? Kuranosuke no me gusta, sólo lo aprecio como amigo.

— Pero si yo no hubiese aparecido y tú le hubieses dado la posibilidad… ¿crees que habrían durado?

Ahora ella dudó, no comprendía de dónde venían esas ideas, pero no le estaba gustando el tono de su voz. Sonaba lejano, apagado, _quebrado_. Algo estaba pasando por su cabeza, y sospechaba que ese rumbo no lo iba a llevar a nada bueno. Frunció el gesto, soltándose de su abrazo para verlo a la cara, afirmando su rostro entre sus manos para obligarlo a mirarla a los ojos.

— ¿Qué te pasa? Ya lo dije, Kuranosuke no me atrae, no quiero estar con él. Lo habría rechazado, con o sin ti rondando — le sostuvo la mirada, notando la duda en sus ojos —. ¿A qué viene todo esto?

— Yo… perdón, es sólo que… siento que eres demasiado buena para mí. Ahora que lo mencionas, él siempre estuvo contigo, es un poco injusto que yo…

Sango rodó los ojos, estaba molesta. Soltó de golpe su rostro, apretando los puños para evitar golpearlo por lo tonto que estaba siendo. Resopló un poco antes de volver a rodearle la cara con ambas manos y besarlo, ante la sorpresa del ojiazul. Fue un beso intenso, efusivo, sincero, que pronto se volvió apasionado, dejándolos sin respiración. Cuando recuperó el aliento, ella volvió a hablar.

— Yo elegí estar contigo. Fui yo la que te pidió noviazgo, ¿lo olvidas? Soy yo la que está decidiendo seguir con esto, la que quiere que funcione. ¿No te das cuenta o qué, acaso no importa mi elección?

Lo dijo irritada, un tanto enfadada. Miroku sólo estaba pensando en lo que él merecía o no, incluso en lo que era justo para Kuranosuke. ¿Y ella, qué? Detestaba que hiciera eso, como si ella misma no pudiese saber qué era lo mejor o que quería realmente.

— Sango… — Él estaba sorprendido, incluso un poco confundido, pero pronto borró la expresión para sustituirla con una sonrisa, su mirada volvió a brillar. — Soy un idiota, ¿verdad? Claro que importa tu elección… perdóname, es sólo que a veces siento que esto es demasiado bueno para ser cierto.

— Deja de pensar eso, la próxima vez en lugar de besarte, te golpearé. Ahora estamos juntos, no importa lo que haya pasado antes ni los demás, es algo que nosotros decidimos. ¿De acuerdo?

— Por supuesto, pequeñita — la volvió a abrazar, pero esta vez fue con cariño y alegría.

— Además, quedaste de contarme lo de Koharu…

— Cierto… — Miroku se acomodó para tener a Sango recargada en su pecho, abrazándola por la espalda, ambos sentados en el sofá. — Cuando volví al otro día a la oficina, se negaba a mirarme, y cada vez que lo hacía, se sonrojaba. Me evitó bastante hasta que al final le pregunté qué le pasaba. Admito que fue un poco malicioso de mi parte, sabía por qué estaba así, pero quería ver su reacción. Y bueno… enrojeció bastante, mientras me dijo algo acerca de si tenía alguien más que me mantuviera ocupado. Le respondí que mi novia solía mantenerme bastante ocupado cuando no estaba en el trabajo, ante lo que se sonrojó aún más y me dijo que no quería saber detalles. Luego de eso, ha evitado molestarme. Creo que tomaste la decisión correcta para dejarle claras las cosas; además, tu actuación fue muy convincente.

Nuevamente, ese brillo pícaro atravesó su mirada, cargándola de pasión. Sango no pudo ver sus ojos debido a la posición en la que estaba, pero fue capaz de sentir el cambio en el tono de voz y la forma en la que él le habló cerca del oído, rozándolo con su respiración, al igual que su cuello. Se estremeció, él estaba despertando ciertas cosas en ella que no había pensado que alguien pudiese despertar tan pronto, ni tan fácilmente. Eso la atemorizaba, pero al mismo tiempo la llenaba de curiosidad y la emocionaba. Se volteó, quedando encima de él por culpa de la forma en la que habían estado abrazados, alcanzó el control remoto de la televisión y la apagó, para luego inclinarse un poco más sobre Miroku y besarlo apasionadamente, mordiéndole el labio inferior al terminar el contacto, extrañándolo un poco.

— ¿No te gustaría terminar esta noche en mi cuarto?

* * *

 _ **O** ooook, lo sé. Sango está entrando en territorio peligroso, pero creo que nadie podría resistirse con Miroku. Ahora, el tema va a ser, en el fondo, que aclaren sus sentimientos. Porque así como van, terminarán tirándose de las mechas por darle muchas vueltas al asunto. Yo apoyo a Kagome, que se sepa xd_

 _ **B** ueno, todo por hoy. Agradezco mucho a quienes se han pasado a leer, y más a quienes dejan reviews~ **aby2125, Sango Sarait, GwenMcbain y Nuez**. Las quiero mucho~!_

 _ **N** os leemos en el que sigue, abrazos!_

 _ **Y** umi~_


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de Rumiko Takahashi. La obra es mía, escrita sólo con el fin de entretener – a ustedes y a mí. Sin fines de lucro.

 **ADVERTENCIA:** Este capítulo contiene lemmon/lime [sexo], sugiero discreción y, si sigues leyendo, que sea bajo tu responsabilidad.

* * *

— _Incluso desde que era joven, seguí mis sueños.  
Un paso a la vez, aún voy un paso a la vez._

 _Soportarnos el uno al otro, reír juntos,  
llorar juntos, herirnos.  
Caminemos juntos por el mismo brillante sueño._

 _Aunque mi marchita voz se agote, yo estaré siempre aquí. —_

— _**Kare uta; the GazettE —**_

* * *

En ese punto, Miroku no supo cómo reaccionar. ¿Estaba escuchando bien? Sango se estaba arriesgando, sí que lo estaba haciendo. La miró a los ojos y negó con la cabeza, acariciándole la mejilla con cariño mientras acomodaba un mechón de pelo que se había escapado del resto de su cabellera. Echo un vistazo poco disimulado al escote de la blusa de su novia que, en esa posición, dejaba ver mucho más de lo que ella hubiese permitido, y luego se acomodó, llevándola nuevamente hasta su pecho para abrazarla.

— No puedo negar que tu oferta es tentadora, _muy tentadora_ , pero por ahora debo rechazarla.

La castaña no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. ¿Le había dicho que _no?_ Parpadeó un par de veces, mirándolo boquiabierta, incrédula. Jamás hubiese pensado que Miroku, el hombre más mujeriego y pervertido que conocía, rechazara una propuesta tan directa. Cerró los ojos, estaba confundida, no quería que él la viera como una chica _ofrecida_ , pero era lógico que lo hiciera si primero, ella le había pedido noviazgo, y ahora se le insinuaba de esa forma. Estaba arriesgándose, comportándose de una manera que nunca hubiese creído posible, mostrando un lado que nunca pensó que tenía, y aún así...

— ¿Acaso no te gusto?

— ¿Gustarme? — Él soltó una risita, tomando su rostro para verla a los ojos, sabía los miedos que ese tipo de situaciones podía ocasionar en la castaña. — Claro que me gustas, Sanguito, me vuelves _loco_ a un punto que me es difícil explicar, pero por lo mismo... no quiero apresurar nada. Ya te lo dije, no es que _no quiera hacerlo_ contigo, sólo quiero que sea algo especial y cuando estés realmente lista.

— ¿Crees que no estoy lista? No soy una niña...

— Lo sé, no he dicho eso... — Soltó un suspiro, eso se estaba volviendo más difícil de lo que pensó. — Sólo confía en mí, ¿de acuerdo?

Sango se resignó, su novio debía tener sus razones para decidir esperar y, siendo él un experto en el tema, no le quedaba de otra que creerle. Después de todo, había decidido arriesgarse en esa relación y eso implicaba confiar en él. Asintió levemente para luego volver a mirarlo a los ojos, pudo notar el alivio en su mirada antes de que la besara cálidamente.

— Bueno, pero... ¿puedes quedarte esta noche?

— Como gustes, preciosa. Será un placer dormir junto a ti.

Supo que no le mentía, su sonrisa era sincera y llena de alegría. Lo sintió acomodarse un poco mejor en el sofá y decidió que ese no era el mejor sitio para que pasaran lo que quedaba de la noche, por lo que se puso de pie y le extendió su mano, sorprendiéndolo.

— Vamos, ¿no pensarás quedarte a dormir ahí? El sofá sigue siendo bastante incómodo para dos personas, ¿olvidas nuestro dolor de espalda del otro día?

Miroku sonrió, recordando la primera noche que habían pasado juntos en ese sofá, cuando él le había montado una vergonzosa escena de celos. Si bien el recuerdo de haber dormido en el regazo de Sango era agradable, no lo era tanto el dolor lumbar que había tenido que soportar al día siguiente. Se enderezó y aceptó la propuesta de su novia, caminando los dos hacia la habitación de la muchacha y aprovechando lo que les quedaba de energías para mimarse un rato, no muy largo pues ambos estaban un tanto cansados y cayeron pronto dormidos en los brazos del otro.

* * *

" _Tiempo después…"_

Cerró los ojos y tomó aire, estaba un poco nerviosa debido a la reunión que acababa de tener. Temía haberlo arruinado todo, pero sabía que había hecho lo que sabía hacer, y eso significaba que el arreglo iba a ser firmado, habría ganado un contrato bastante substancioso para la empresa y así, pasado la "etapa de prueba" en la que había insinuado Sesshōmaru que estaba. Se soltó el cabello y comenzó a peinarlo con cuidado, mientras terminaba de calmarse antes de volver a salir.

— Bueno, ya era hora. Siempre se gustaron y Sango merece a su príncipe azul. Aunque me sorprende que Miroku pueda llevar la relación de _esa forma_ aquí en la oficina…

La voz de una de sus compañeras de trabajo le llegó clara pero un poco ahogada, a través de la puerta del baño. Sonrió levemente, sabía que en ese lugar era difícil encontrar "malas vibras", porque varias eran conocidas de años y habían trabajado juntas mucho tiempo, y por lo demás, sabían separar lo laboral de lo personal, por lo menos eso había notado hasta el momento.

— ¿Crees que lo hayan hecho? Porque hablamos de Miroku, conmigo sólo tardó… una noche.

— Pero es que tú eres una desvergonzada, conmigo fueron 3 días — ambas soltaron una risita, se notaba que tomaban eso muy a la ligera, por lo menos eso la aliviaba, ya que ellas no estaban "enganchadas" de su novio —. Escuché que aún no han llegado a tercera base…

— ¿De verdad? Quizá por eso Miroku pasa encerrado en su oficina con esa tipa, entonces…

— ¿Con Koharu? No, no creo que haga nada con ella… pero debe tener alguna distracción mientras se decide a dar el siguiente paso, ya sabes que lo necesita.

Sango dejó caer el cepillo, golpeando ruidosamente la loza del lavabo. La puerta por fin se había abierto, dando paso a sus compañeras, quienes la observaron un poco avergonzadas, intercambiando miradas confundidas entre sí. Recogió el utensilio y lo guardó junto con sus otras cosas en el bolso, para luego mirarlas de frente, no sabía ni siquiera qué debía sentir después de haber escuchado eso.

— ¿Ustedes…? ¿Acaso están diciendo que Miroku…?

— Oh, no, Sango… olvida lo que estábamos hablando, él no…

— Lo que queremos decir es que no sabemos nada concreto… — Su voz se cortó al recibir un codazo de su compañera.

— No nos hagas caso. Son sólo rumores de pasillo, lo importante es lo que tú creas.

— Sí, claro…

Sango abandonó el lugar y se dirigió hasta la oficina donde la estaban esperando el general encargado del proyecto y un par de ejecutivos. Terminaron la reunión de manera exitosa, y al salir de ahí y estrechar las manos de los tres hombres, supo que volvía a estar en su terreno. Los nervios se habían esfumado, pero ahora su corazón tenía un pesado sentimiento de duda y confusión, y no precisamente por lo laboral. Lamentablemente, tendría que esperar para poder hablarlo con Miroku, porque durante el horario de oficina, no trataban más que lo estrictamente necesario, y ese día – por si fuera poco –, ella había decidido ir a almorzar junto a Kagome en lugar que hacerlo con él, principalmente porque su reunión iba a tardar en terminar y Miroku tenía mucho que hacer por la tarde.

Suspiró resignada, estaba molesta, dolida, confundida. Ella había intentado abordar a su novio en ese aspecto porque _lo conocía_ y era consciente de que él era el tipo de hombre que _necesitaba_ esa clase de contacto, pero incluso así… él la rechazaba, en cada oportunidad. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban en eso? Pronto cumplirían 6 meses de relación – y con pronto, quería decir en unos 3 días más – y aún no avanzaban más allá de la "segunda base", y eso en contadas ocasiones. Pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, podía considerar que Miroku prácticamente vivía en su departamento, exceptuando algunos días que prefería ir a su casa para dar señales de vida en la propiedad y hacer las labores domésticas, como lavar su ropa y ordenar un poco.

Y pese a todo eso, aún no daban el siguiente paso. Negó con un gesto justo en el momento en el que su móvil emitía una vibración al recibir un mensaje. Lo abrió sin muchas ganas, era de Miroku y sabía que él sólo le enviaba mensajes por una razón: cancelar algo. Por lo general, si durante el horario de trabajo, ocurría algo que lo hiciera tener un cambio de planes, solía avisarle a través de un mensaje de texto, para luego llamarla a la hora de la salida o explicarle personalmente el motivo mientras la acompañaba a casa. Y, como sospechaba, no fue la excepción: _"Preciosa, hoy tengo una reunión después del trabajo y luego me iré a casa. Juro que te compensaré, besos."_

Claro, la compensaría… como siempre, llevaría algo delicioso para comer, le haría algún regalo que a ella le gustara mucho y fin del asunto. No le molestaba que él no fuera todos los días a su casa, ni que tuviese trabajo que hacer, ella conocía bastante bien que eso era muy posible. Lo que le molestaba era que, durante las últimas dos semanas, eso había sido algo más que recurrente. Y, precisamente hoy, ella no había ido en su automóvil al trabajo, por lo que tendría que pedirle a Kagome que la llevara a casa y, de paso, fueran por Kohaku. Suspiró, sintiéndose de pronto abrumada.

— ¿Lista para ir a comer? — Kagome llegó a su lado, sacándola de pronto de sus pensamientos y dándose cuenta de inmediato que algo le pasaba. — ¿Qué ocurre, te fue mal con el contrato? — Sango negó con un gesto, lo que extrañó aún más a su amiga. — ¿Entonces? ¿Le pasó algo a Kohaku? ¿O peleaste con Miroku?

— No… no hemos peleado, ni siquiera hemos hablado desde que llegamos al trabajo hoy…

— Oh, ya veo… — Kagome le hizo un gesto para que comenzaran a caminar en dirección al restaurante donde siempre almorzaban juntas, mientras seguía intentando averiguar qué ocurría. — ¿Pasó algo? Te ves… preocupada.

— Bueno, es sólo que… no sé, estoy un poco confundida. Hace ya dos semanas que ha estado cancelando todos nuestros planes por cuestiones de trabajo… sé que el proyecto en el que participa ya está en la etapa final y que eso significa que tendrá mucho trabajo, pero… Ni siquiera los fines de semana los ha considerado…

— En su defensa, he visto que Sesshōmaru le ha cargado mucho trabajo, de hecho, hoy mismo lo escuché exigiéndole los últimos informes para el viernes, no sé cómo lo va a lograr si ni siquiera están los resultados que necesita para hacerlos…

Sango suspiró nuevamente, resignada. No podía actuar como la novia acaparadora y desentendida, conocía perfectamente cómo era estar en la etapa final de un proyecto como ese, pero ya estaba extrañando a su novio, y con lo que había escuchado en el baño…

— Sí, está bien… eso lo comprendo.

— Hay otra cosa que te molesta, ¿no?

— Sí… — Tomó un sorbo de su jugo y movió desanimada un poco de la comida que había en su plato, ya ni apetito tenía. — Hoy escuché algo que… no sé, me tiene preocupada.

— ¿Y qué fue? Supongo que tienes claro que ese rumor de que Miroku aprovecha el tiempo de otra manera en su oficina junto a Koharu, es falso… ¿verdad?

— Lo sé, no es ella la que me preocupa. Pero sabes que esa es sólo una parte de los rumores, ¿no? La otra parte… ésa es la que me preocupa.

— ¿Cuál? — Kagome pareció alarmada, a pesar de que conocía cada chisme e historia de pasillo que rondaba en la oficina, e incluso fuera de ella, había varias que involucraban a Miroku y no quería preocupar de más a su amiga, sabía que la mayoría eran falsas.

— Que él necesita _acción_ y que, como no la ha tenido conmigo, la busca con alguien más…

— ¿Crees que tenga una amante? Eso es ridículo, no tiene tiempo para…

— No, no una amante. Pero sí quizá alguien que le dé una forma de _distraerse_ …

La azabache negó con un gesto, eso no estaba para nada bien. Se llevó algo de comida a la boca mientras pensaba con cuidado las palabras que elegiría para su amiga, estaba segura de que, si no la sacaba de esa línea de pensamiento, pronto iba a tener un verdadero problema con Miroku.

— Sango, Miroku está loco por ti y lo sabes. ¿En serio piensas que va a buscar _acción_ con otra chica?

— Bueno, a mí me ha rechazado cada vez que he estado dispuesta. Incluso, cuando estamos avanzando, se detiene… no sé qué pensar sobre eso, Kagome. Quizá no le gusto lo suficiente, o hago algo que termina matando el momento…

— Ay, no seas tontita… Los hombres suelen ser un poco bobos cuando sienten que han encontrado a la mujer ideal y temen que, si dan _ese_ paso, puedan perderla…

— Claro, y prefieren hacer que se sienta como una _matapasiones_ … en fin — sacudió la cabeza, lo mejor era que eso lo hablara con Miroku, sólo él podría de verdad, despejar sus dudas —. ¿Podrías llevarme hoy a casa? Miroku me trajo en la mañana, y hoy no podrá ir a dejarme…

— Por supuesto, no hay problema — Kagome sonrió, sacando su móvil mientras hablaba y escribiendo un mensaje —. Déjame avisarle a InuYasha… Oh, espera…

Sango levantó una ceja, su amiga parecía muy concentrada en lo que estaba leyendo y sus expresiones comenzaban a alertarla: iban desde la confusión, pasando por la duda, un poco de sorpresa, molestia y luego, pareció resignarse mientras escribía otro mensaje. La castaña ladeó la cabeza, sin comprender mucho.

— ¿Ocurre algo? Pareciera que no tienes buenas noticias…

— ¿Ah? N-No, no… todo está bien, es sólo que InuYasha no encontraba algo en mi departamento y dejó un desastre… Y recién ahora me dice… — La muchacha volvió a concentrarse en su pantalla, parecía que tenía una charla un tanto intensa con su novio, porque sus expresiones seguían cambiando a medida que intercambiaba mensajes de texto con él.

— ¿Segura que todo está bien? Quizá mejor debieses llamarlo…

— Segura, Sango… sólo son problemas domésticos. Aunque mejor hablo luego con él, ya es hora de volver al trabajo, ¿no?

Ella miró la hora y asintió con un gesto, así que cancelaron la cuenta y se marcharon hacia las oficinas, cada una a realizar las labores específicas que tenían.

La castaña fue directo a la oficina de Sesshōmaru para informarle sobre el resultado de la reunión que había tenido antes del almuerzo, agradecida y satisfecha de lo que había logrado y, por qué no decirlo, orgullosa. Su jefe parecía complacido – tanto como su semblante frío era capaz de demostrarle – y no pudo más que indicarle que su "periodo de prueba" había terminado y que ahora necesitaba un informe previo sobre los riesgos del proyecto que acababa de ganarse. Ella se encerró en su oficina para cumplir la orden de su superior y no hizo otra cosa hasta que su móvil sonó justo a la hora de la salida. Contesto sin siquiera mirar la pantalla, sabía quién era.

— Dime, Miroku…

— _Preciosa, de verdad lo lamento…_ — La voz del oji azul reaccionó de inmediato al tono desganado de su novia. — _Pero Sesshōmaru…_

— Sí, lo sé, te pidió que tuvieses esos dichosos informes para el viernes.

— _Exacto… sabes que no se le puede decir que no…_

— Sí… entonces, esto significa que tampoco nos veremos el resto de la semana, ¿verdad?

— _Lo siento…_ — Fue su única confirmación, era consciente de que eso no pintaba muy bien. — _Juro que…_

— Me compensarás… como siempre. Ya no importa, hablamos después.

— _Pero Sango…_

— Debo irme, Kagome me está esperando. Adiós.

No espero respuesta, simplemente cortó la comunicación, sin lograr escuchar el sincero – y algo desesperado – _"te quiero"_ que Miroku intentó decirle antes de que la llamada terminara. Había mentido, no tenía ganas de prolongar una conversación que no iba a terminar en nada concreto, porque lo que quería aclarar con su novio era necesario hablarlo en persona. Guardó sus cosas y fue hasta donde sabía que su amiga la esperaría. Recorrieron el camino sin mucha plática, Sango no tenía ganas de darle muchas vueltas al asunto así que prefirió ignorar educadamente la preocupación de Kagome por su relación. Ella, sin poder sacarle mucha información, decidió no intentar indagar más, temía que su amiga terminara explotando o molestándose aún más con el moreno. Así que, luego de que pasaran por Kohaku, los dejó a ambos en su edificio y se marchó, rogando que nada de eso terminara en un desastre.

* * *

Miroku negó con un gesto cuando escuchó la llamada cortarse en su oído. ¿Estaba siendo un tonto? Sango sabía que el trabajo era así de demandante muchas veces, pero quizá estuviese dejando sus prioridades de lado con demasiada frecuencia. Miró la pantalla de su móvil y suspiró, mientras volvía de nuevo la atención a su portátil y comenzaba a teclear otra vez, de una forma automática debido a que sus pensamientos estaban en otro lugar. O, mejor dicho, enfocados en otra persona.

Su novia significaba todo para él en esos momentos, no podía sino pensar en ella y en los planes que tenía para los dos. Planes que aún no compartía con ella, porque quería estar 100% seguro de que todo resultara bien para poder hacerlo. No quería arruinar nada, hacerlo significaría perderla y él no estaba dispuesto a eso. Desde el principio, sabía que ella era distinta a las demás, no quería que fuese una aventura, un simple noviazgo más o siquiera una más de sus relaciones. No pensaba en nadie más después de Sango, para él ella significada todo. Su presente y su futuro los veía junto a ella, cada día le era más difícil no tener su mente en ella. Podía ponerse nervioso incluso con el más mínimo detalle, buscaba constantemente complacerla, verla reír era tan gratificante como un beso. Le era imposible ahora recordar el sabor de otros labios o mirar a otra chica sin comparar sus curvas con las de su castaña – y siempre terminaba ganando ella.

Sango lo había invadido por completo, incuso quitándole esa precaria necesidad de sexo que tenía antes. Admitía que sus relaciones anteriores eran basadas principalmente en lo sexual, el componente erótico era el más presente y fuera de la intimidad, no había mucho avance en ninguno de sus amoríos pasados. Sin embargo, con ella era capaz de disfrutar mucho más una sonrisa, una larga plática sobre cualquier tema, o quizá el verla dormir tranquila entre sus brazos, que el contacto físico íntimo. No iba a negar que ella era hermosa, lo excitaba de una forma que a veces le parecía hasta sobrenatural, pero no podía avanzar más allá. Siempre sentía que no era el momento, que estaba apresurándose demasiado, que podía dañarla… que podía hacerla sentir utilizada. Y no quería eso, el sólo deseaba que ella fuese feliz, que cumpliera sus sueños y tuviese lo que merecía… no le importaba el costo, sólo deseaba verla reír, disfrutar de su mirada tranquila, llena de alegría y paz…

¿Qué le estaba pasando? Dejó de escribir un momento y cerró el portátil, apoyando su mentón en sus manos, pensativo. Jamás había vivido algo así, tan _intenso y profundo_ con ninguna otra mujer. InuYasha le había dicho que quizá se estaba enamorando… ¿sería cierto? Se proyectaba con Sango de una forma que era difícil de creer en él y no le importaba lo que dijeran los demás, estaba seguro que podría pasar el resto de su vida con ella…

Miró la hora y decidió que era momento de hacer algo. No iba a permitir que eso se le fuera de las manos, no ahora que ya sabía lo que le ocurría con esa castaña que lo traía de cabeza.

* * *

Se tiró en su cama, estaba cansada pero no físicamente. Kohaku había intentado saber qué le había ocurrido, pero no quería hablar del tema, no quería volver a escuchar que tenía que comprender que Miroku sólo estaba cumpliendo con su trabajo y que ahora estaba actuando como la novia celosa y psicópata que no podía comprender que su novio tuviese responsabilidades. Claro que lo comprendía, ella también las tenía y eso nunca había sido un problema, porque se esforzaban en darse un tiempo para verse, aunque fuese cenar juntos, o almorzar…

Ahora, ni siquiera eso lograba hacer con él. Apenas si había logrado coordinar que él los pasara a buscar por las mañanas, y ni siquiera había sido todos los días. De hecho, esas dos últimas semanas también se había excusado de eso la mayor parte del tiempo. ¿Acaso la estaba evitando? Quizá se había vuelto una novia metiche, acaparadora. ¿De verdad sólo quería a Miroku para ella? No sentía que eso fuese cierto, pero era consciente de que cada día la imperiosa necesidad de pasar más tiempo con él comenzaba a ganar terreno sin dificultad. Tal vez se estuviese obsesionando un poco…

Negó con un gesto en el momento en el que su móvil vibró con un mensaje entrante. Lo cogió para leer el texto, sonriendo de medio lado.

" _Espero no molestarte, pero necesito tu ayuda con un informe que quedó inconcluso cuando te fuiste. Cuando tengas tiempo, avísame. Saludos, Kuranosuke."_

Recordó que había dejado varios proyectos congelados cuando se fue, algunos que iban a ser revisados a largo plazo, otros que quizá nunca vieran la luz. Tecleó una respuesta y en menos de 5 minutos, su móvil nuevamente estaba sonando, pero esta vez con una llamada.

— ¿Kuranosuke?

— _¡Sango! Pensé que estarías ocupada… ¿de verdad no interrumpo nada?_

— No te preocupes, estoy sola. ¿Qué necesitas?

— _Bueno, ¿recuerdas el proyecto con la empresa vitivinícola que comenzaste una semana antes de irte?_

— Sí, lo recuerdo… ¿qué ocurre?

— _Me dieron las licencias necesarias para comenzarlo, pero tengo un problema técnico con uno de los informes, y como tú los hiciste, pensé que quizá podrías ayudarme… te pagaré, obviamente, esto es como una asesoría…_

— Oh, no te preocupes, no tengo problema en ayudarte… y no es necesario que me pagues, es un placer ayudarte…

— _Gracias, preciosa. Bien, verás, el punto que me complica es el siguiente…_

Kuranosuke comenzó a explicarle los detalles de su duda, Sango tomaba nota en una pequeña libreta hasta que comprendió y recordó de que trataba el proyecto, por lo que comenzó a dictarle a su interlocutor las respuestas que él tanto necesitaba. Hablaron un buen rato sobre nada más que el informe técnico, hasta que las dudas fueron resueltas y ya no quedó nada más pendiente con ese proyecto, por lo menos.

— ¿No necesitas algo más?

— _No, muchas gracias. Te debo una_ — Sango pudo imaginar sin dificultad una sincera sonrisa al otro lado de la línea —. _¿Segura que estás bien? Se te escucha algo… decaída._

— No es nada, sólo estoy cansada… han sido unos días largos — eso en parte era verdad, pero no del todo.

— _¿Sólo es eso? No quiero parecer un entrometido, pero te conozco lo suficiente como para sospechar que no sólo estás cansada…_

— Quizá no deba hablar de eso contigo, Kuranosuke. Agradezco tu preocupación, pero…

— _Si no quieres hablarlo, está bien. Pero no me gusta escucharte tan desanimada. ¿No puedo hacer nada por ti?_

— Por ahora no, gracias…

— _Bueno, de todas formas, te debo una. ¿Podemos juntarnos uno de estos días como agradecimiento? Te aseguro que es con buenas intenciones…_

— Te creo, no te preocupes… sí, supongo que podemos hacerlo. Te confirmo pronto, ¿de acuerdo?

— _De acuerdo, pero no vayas a olvidarlo. Bien, debo irme. Gracias de nuevo, nos vemos. Adiós._

— No es nada, adiós…

La llamada finalizó después de bastante rato, Sango no se había dado cuenta que estuvieron hablando por más de una hora. Sonrió, era agradable saber que por lo menos podía contar con la amistad de Kuranosuke, alguien que no estaba en su día a día y que, de una u otra forma, la ayudaba a distraerse de sus problemas con Miroku. Por lo menos él no le preguntaría por ellos ni mucho menos se pondría de su lado si supiese lo que estaba pasando. Negó con un gesto, quizá podría juntarse con él uno de esos días en los que Miroku no podría acompañarla por su trabajo. No era una mala opción después de todo.

Se recostó en su cama, pensando en la idea y sonriendo, probablemente sólo necesitaba distraerse un poco.

* * *

" _Tres días más tarde…"_

Miró la pantalla de su móvil, incrédula. No ese día, ¿acaso lo había olvidado? Apretó los puños, eso de verdad la estaba hartando y no iba a esperar hasta la hora de la salida para tener una explicación más detallada del mensaje. Sin importarle que aún estuviesen en horario de oficina y que ni siquiera se acercaba la hora de colación todavía, desbloqueó el aparato y marcó el número, contando internamente hasta diez para no explotar cuando escuchara su voz del otro lado, seguramente fingiendo sorpresa por su "repentina" llamada.

— _¿Sanguito? ¿Ocurre algo? Aún estamos en…_

— … Horario de oficina, lo sé. ¿Puedes enviar mensajes, pero no atender una llamada a esta hora?

— _Sabes que, si Sesshōmaru nos descubre, va a llamarnos la atención…_

— Está en una reunión, no nos va a descubrir. ¿Tanto miedo le tienes?

— _Es nuestro jefe, Sango, y es bastante estricto con este tema…_

— Sí, como sea… ¿tampoco podrás hoy?

Un pesado silencio le siguió a su pregunta, ella pudo escuchar al otro lado del teléfono a Koharu preguntarle algo a Miroku y a él tapar el micrófono de su móvil para responderle. Apretó los dientes, intentando ignorar el repentino instinto asesino que comenzaba a nacer en su estómago.

— _Lo siento, Koharu me preguntó algo… ehm… no, Sango, hoy tampoco podré. Estoy cansado, además debo llegar a lavar la ropa y-_

— Bien, no importa — lo interrumpió, ya no quería escuchar sus excusas, no otra vez —. Entonces, hablamos cuando se te ocurra volver a tener tiempo para tu novia.

Nuevamente, no esperó respuesta y cortó la llamada, guardó sus cosas en su bolso y se dirigió rápidamente a la oficina de su superior, tocando la puerta antes de entrar. Sabía que él no estaba exactamente en una reunión, pero necesitaba salir de la oficina en ese preciso momento y no iba a hacerlo sin permiso.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Kuwashima?

— Lamento interrumpir, pero necesito saber si puedo hacer uso de uno de los días administrativos que me adelantaste…

— ¿Cuándo?

— Hoy.

Sesshōmaru arqueó una ceja, mirándola fijamente unos segundos antes de negar con un gesto, preparándose para darle una respuesta negativa, esas cosas no debían pedirse tan de pronto, ella lo sabía.

— No seas tan cerrado, Sesshōmaru, y dale su bendito día. Los millones que recibirás por ese contrato que se ganó podrán perfectamente cubrir este tonto papeleo.

Sango agradeció con una sonrisa el comentario de Kagura, quien esperaba sentada en uno de los muebles de la oficina con las piernas cruzadas, mirándola con cierta complicidad.

— Esto no es asunto tuyo.

— Vamos, estábamos en medio de _algo_. Sólo dale lo que quiere y así podemos seguir.

El peliplata carraspeó levemente, sacando una hoja de uno de los cajones de su escritorio y pasándosela a la castaña para que la firmara; ella no tardó en hacerlo y luego se despidió con una leve inclinación de su cabeza, para irse lo más rápido que pudo del edificio. No le avisó a nadie más y decidió no contestar los mensajes y las llamadas que comenzó a hacer su _novio_ luego de un rato. Seguramente estaría tratando de ubicarla después de haberse dado cuenta que no estaba en su oficina, ni por los alrededores del edificio. Qué irónico, ahora que ella prefería que la dejara en paz, él se empeñaba en molestarla…

Llegó a su casa, se metió a la ducha y despejó sus ideas, decidiendo que no quería pasar esa velada sola. Se suponía que iban a celebrar 6 meses de noviazgo, no quería terminar esa noche solitaria, encerrada en su habitación, llorando a mares por culpa del idiota de su novio. Así que sacó su móvil y marcó un número, ignorando por completo el resto de notificaciones que tenía en la pantalla. No tuvo que esperar mucho una respuesta, y eso la alivió un poco.

— ¿Aló, Kuranosuke? Me preguntaba si podía cobrarme el favor hoy.

* * *

Cuando la muchacha dijo la última frase y le cortó, él sintió como se le estrujaba el corazón. Estaba molesta y no podía culparla, pero él tenía sus razones para hacerlo. Sin embargo, sabía también que esos días había sido un completo idiota descuidado, así que decidió salir de su oficina y buscarla, le pediría que almorzaran juntos, necesitaba verla, pasar un momento a su lado, aunque fuese sólo durante su hora de colación…

No la encontró en su oficina, ni siquiera sus cosas estaban ahí. Le preguntó a algunas de sus compañeras si la habían visto, un par le indicó que había ido hasta la oficina de su jefe, la última le dijo que la había visto salir del despacho con sus cosas y dirigirse al ascensor. Se apresuró en seguir sus pasos, pero no logró alcanzarla. ¿Dónde habría ido? Caminó rápidamente mientras intentaba marcarle, sin obtener ninguna respuesta. Mandó varios mensajes, preocupado, pero ninguno pareció tener el suficiente peso como para que ella le escribiera de vuelta. No podía dejar que eso siguiera así, Sango ahora estaba molesta, lejos de la oficina y negándose a contestarle. ¿Cómo había permitido que eso le ocurriera? Sacó sus cosas de su propia oficina y comenzó a caminar directo al ascensor, iría a buscarla. No podía permitirse arruinarlo todo. Presionó el botón, impaciente, golpeando el suelo de forma rítmica con su pie mientras esperaba.

— Tsujitani, ¿qué haces?

La fría voz de Sesshōmaru lo paralizó por un instante. Tomó aire y se volteó para verlo a la cara, esperando, _rogando_ que él comprendiera.

— Necesito ausentarme por unas horas.

— Vuelve a tu oficina.

— Pero, de verdad…

— Ya te lo dije. Si pones un solo pie en ese ascensor, estás despedido.

Miroku resopló, dándose media vuelta resignado. Si Sango estaba molesta con él y no quería verlo fuera del trabajo, no podía darse el lujo de perder su empleo, sería la única oportunidad que tendría para hablarle. Caminó hasta su oficina y tiró sus cosas sobre su escritorio, volviendo a sacar su móvil para seguir intentando llamar a su novia, sin ningún resultado. Al final se resignó, quizá era mejor que ella se calmara primero, que no estuviese tan molesta, luego podría explicarle todo. Cambio de destinatario el siguiente mensaje y comenzó a teclear.

" _Cambio de planes, tendrá que ser hoy."_

Luego de enviar el texto, recibió la respuesta: _"Bien, ¿dónde? No podré cambiar la reserva."_

Sonrió de medio lado, ella no quería contestarle, por lo que tendría que ir directo a su casa. No había otra opción: _"Sin reservación, lo haré en su departamento."_

Esa noche tendría que ser perfecta, no podía imaginarlo de otra forma. Si algo – o todo – salía mal, jamás se perdonaría el haber sido tan idiota.

" _Bien, te pasó a dejar tu encargo antes de irnos. Suerte"_

Por lo menos tenía a los mejores amigos que podían existir, de su lado. Eso tenía que ser una especie de ventaja, ¿no?

* * *

Sonrió tranquila, un tanto complacida ya que la velada estaba resultando mucho mejor de lo que hubiese esperado. Kagome le había ofrecido pasar a buscar a Kohaku, indicándole que podría quedarse en su casa para que ella estuviese más tranquila por la noche – claro que desconocía que ella recibiría visitas, probablemente no lo habría hecho de saberlo. Y Kuranosuke se había esmerado en compensarla por la ayuda brindada: llevó una deliciosa cena para los dos, junto a un ramo de flores sencillo, compartieron la comida tranquilamente, con una charla amena sobre sus vidas durante esos meses, tiempo en el que no habían hablado. Se enteró de algunas novedades de su antiguo empleo y se alegró de saber que a él la vida le estaba sonriendo, por lo menos hasta lo que le había contado en ese rato.

Luego de cenar, se sentaron en el sofá para seguir platicando, sirviéndose un par de copas de vino para acompañar la charla, ambos bastante animados.

— Bien, debo admitir que, si no fuera por tus impecables informes técnicos, de seguro no podría haber conseguido las licencias para este proyecto.

— No digas eso, de seguro tú también podrías haber hecho un informe más que perfecto… — El sonrojo no tardó en aparecer en sus mejillas, ese halago estaba de más.

— Sí, pero no con la misma información. Fuiste tú la que investigó el mercado, yo no hubiera podido hacerlo de la misma forma. Además, no te quites méritos, sabes que eres excelente en tu trabajo — Kuranosuke le sonrió, sus palabras eran sinceras.

— No es para tanto, Aya podía conseguir concesiones mejores que las mías… y Hana es mucho mejor en tabular los datos y hacer los gráficos comparativos… siempre has sobrevalorado mi trabajo.

— Quizá un poco… aunque no puedes negarme que nadie te supera con los temas militares…

— Sí, pero tu empresa no los maneja.

— Buen punto — soltó una carcajada casual antes de beber un poco de su copa y seguir hablando —. En fin, quería agradecerte por tu ayuda…

— Ya lo hiciste, la cena estaba deliciosa y las flores son muy hermosas…

— Sí, pero son cosas que no perduran — murmuró, buscando algo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, sacando una pequeña caja oscura con ribetes plateados y abriéndola frente a sus ojos —. Quiero que tengas algo permanente…

Sango observó el contenido de la caja, era un colgante de plata con la forma del kanji de su nombre, y una delicada cadena fina del mismo material. El rosa volvió a sus mejillas, no podía aceptar un obsequio como ese.

— Es un hermoso detalle, Kuranosuke, pero no puedo aceptarlo, lo siento…

— Vamos, es sólo para ti. ¿Qué hago con él, devolverlo?

— Deberías, es demasiado para mí. Por favor, no insistas…

— Lo mandé a hacer para ti, no puedo devolverlo. Además, sé que te gusta.

— Sí, es muy lindo, pero de verdad…

— Ya deja de ser tan educada, sólo acéptalo. Vamos, no tiene nada de malo. Sólo es el regalo de agradecimiento de un antiguo amigo, ¿no?

Asintió levemente con un gesto, sonrojándose un poco más. El castaño sonrió, sacando la joya de la caja y poniéndosela en el cuello, acercándose a ella para poder abrochar la cadena por la espalda. Ella también sonrió, había olvidado lo considerado y atento que podía llegar a ser Kuranosuke, y en esos momentos no era algo que le molestara, en especial porque sentía que él la valoraba sin que ella tuviese que esforzarse mucho.

" _¿Crees que hubieses tenido un buen futuro con él?"_

Se paralizó al recordar la pregunta de Miroku. Sin duda, Kuranosuke tenía muchas cosas que él no, una de ellas era que siempre estaba pendiente de ella, a pesar del trabajo o lo cansado que estuviese… incluso ahora, después de haber estado tanto tiempo sin verla, sentía que él podía preocuparse por ella sin que se lo tuviese que pedir. Su corazón se aceleró al sentir el roce de los dedos de su compañero en su cuello, quizá él…

No, ¿qué estaba pensando? Él no le gustaba, era sólo un viejo amigo con quien había decidido pasar la velada de su sexto cumplemes, además tenía novio… un novio que definitivamente, no tenía tiempo para ella. Cerró los ojos, repentinamente sintió el incontrolable impulso de llorar y no pudo evitar que las lágrimas abandonaran sus ojos. Kuranosuke no tardó en darse cuenta de su llanto, preocupándose de inmediato.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Sango? ¿Por qué lloras?

Intentó limpiarse los ojos y dibujar una sonrisa, pero no se le daba muy bien mentir y sólo pudo sentirse más desolada.

— Lo siento, yo… yo he tenido algunos problemas últimamente y… no quise arruinar la velada, perdón…

— No te disculpes… Si quieres hablar o algo, sabes que puedes contar conmigo… pero si necesitas que te deje sola…

— ¡No! No te vayas — tomó su mano para evitar que él se pusiera de pie, lo que menos quería era quedarse sola —. Es sólo que… Miroku ha tenido mucho trabajo y ya no pasamos tanto tiempo juntos… quizá sólo estoy exagerando, pero pensé que por lo menos hoy… recordaría que cumplimos 6 meses y se haría el tiempo para vernos… pero él… él…

No pudo seguir, ni siquiera sabía por qué le decía todas esas cosas a Kuranosuke, pero estaba cansada, quería sacar afuera lo que sentía y no pudo contenerse. Él presionó con cariño su mano y le acarició el rostro, logrando que ella lo mirara de nuevo.

— Está bien, es comprensible que te sientas así. No creo que exageres, además, sí hoy era una fecha importante…

— No sé qué pensar o sentir… lo único que quiero es estar con él, no soy capaz de sacarme esa _necesidad_ de adentro, pero cada día que pasa, lo siento más lejano…

— Tranquila, tal vez lo mejor sea que te calmes un poco y luego, vayas a verlo o lo llames… deberían aclarar las cosas, no es bueno para ninguno de los dos que sigan así. Por ahora, si quieres, puedes seguir llorando un rato. Te hará bien sacar toda esa tristeza.

La abrazó cálidamente, apoyando su cabeza en su pecho. Sango agradeció enormemente el gesto, era consciente de que eso era muy noble por parte de él, porque sabía, desde el momento en que le abrió la puerta y se volvió a encontrar con sus ojos, que Kuranosuke seguía sintiendo algo por ella. Podría perfectamente haberse aprovechado de ese momento, incluso haber puesto a Miroku peor de lo que ya estaba, pero en su lugar prefirió sólo escucharla y darle un hombro para llorar. De hecho, le aconsejó que se calmara y luego hablara con él… Y sabía que eso era lo que debía hacer.

— ¿Qué significa esto?

Se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de Miroku, que se encontraba frente a ellos, notoriamente no muy contento de ver a su _novia_ abrazada del sujeto que, meses atrás, la pretendía – y que, estaba seguro, seguía interesado en ella. Sango enrojeció aún más, mirándolo sorprendida y confundida. ¿Qué hacía en su departamento?

— ¿M-Miroku…? ¿Qué…? — Y de pronto, recordó que él seguía teniendo una copia de sus llaves.

— ¿Estás llorando? ¿Este imbécil te hizo algo? Porque juro que…

— ¡¿A quién llamas "imbécil"?! ¡Yo no le hice nada! ¡Si Sango está llorando, es porque su _estúpido_ _novio_ decidió que tenía cosas más importantes que hacer, que pasar su sexto cumplemes con ella!

El oji azulado no encontró palabras para responder, quedó boquiabierto, mirando con incredulidad a Sango y con el pecho apretado. ¿Ella había compartido sus problemas con él? El sentimiento de culpa pronto comenzó a transformarse en enfado, ¿quién se creía Kuranosuke para recriminarle nada? ¿Y por qué su novia buscaba consuelo en sus brazos en lugar de hablar con él lo que estaba ocurriendo? Miró a Sango, quien estaba roja, una mezcla de rabia y vergüenza.

— ¿Te estás desahogando con él? ¡Podrías haberme dicho todo esto a mí! ¡He tratado de ponerme en contacto contigo todo el día!

— ¡Tuviste varios días para hablar conmigo, Miroku! ¡Y yo decido a quién le cuento mis problemas!

— ¿¡Días!? ¡He tenido mucho trabajo! No es como si no lo supieras… ¡Además, él…! — Intentó buscar las palabras adecuadas para expresar su molestia, pero no fue capaz de encontrar alguna que no terminara insultando al castaño, así que prefirió dejar la frase hasta ahí. — ¡Estaba preparando algo especial para ti! ¡Por eso dije que no podría hoy, era una sorpresa! ¡En cambio, tú aprovechas la primera oportunidad que tienes para encontrarte a solas con este… _sujeto_!

En ese punto, Kuranosuke supo que estaba sobrando. Ellos debían hablar y aclarar todo ese malentendido, y él no quería seguir presenciando esa discusión. Primero, porque estaba seguro de que terminaría golpeando a Miroku por gritarle a Sango; y segundo, notaba lo incómoda que estaba ella con su presencia. Tomó su mano para llamar su atención y le sonrió, mientras se ponía de pie, dejándole claro que su visita había terminado.

— Mejor me voy, ustedes tienen mucho por hablar.

— Sí, vete y deja de entrometerte en relaciones ajenas…

— ¡Miroku, basta! — Lo regañó Sango, lanzándole una mirada asesina mientras también se levantaba del sofá y comenzaba a caminar junto a Kuranosuke. — Te acompaño hasta tu auto… Vuelvo enseguida.

Ambos abandonaron el departamento, caminando en silencio hasta el vehículo del castaño. Cuando llegaron, Sango seguía roja por la vergüenza y pensaba una manera apropiada de pedirle disculpas por la escena al muchacho, sin embargo, él comprendía la situación.

— Gracias, fue una agradable velada, a pesar de todo…

— Lo lamento, tienes que disculparnos… Miroku es un idiota, aunque nunca se había comportado así… de verdad, estoy muy avergonzada…

— No te disculpes, creo que lo entiendo. Sólo tiene miedo de perderte, es comprensible.

— De todas formas, no debió actuar así…

— Está bien, no tienes que darme explicaciones. Ahora, creo que deberías volver y solucionar sus asuntos. Porque estoy seguro que esa _necesidad_ que me dijiste que sentías por estar con él, sólo se puede deber a que estás enamorada y eso tendría que ser suficiente como para que sepas lo que tienes que hacer.

No le dio tiempo de responder nada, se subió a su automóvil, despidiéndose con un gesto de su mano y arrancando el motor, dejando a Sango un poco confundida. ¿De verdad podía estar enamorada? En esos momentos, lo que más deseaba era golpear a Miroku, pero ¿por qué? ¿Porque la había estado evitando esos días, la había hecho sentir ignorada y sola, no le había dedicado el tiempo que ella deseaba? En el fondo, ¿estaba molesta con él porque lo quería cerca? Si discutían y ella terminaba más molesta, le indicaba que se fuera y lo evitaba por unos días… ¿sería eso lo que quería? ¿Podría sentirse mejor así, o sólo conseguiría aumentar aún más esa pesadumbre en su pecho?

Llegó a la puerta de su departamento y soltó un suspiro, no quería seguir peleando, simplemente quería dejar claras las cosas, no tener más dudas ni miedos. Entró, sabiendo que se avecinaba una pesada discusión y, seguramente, una larga plática. Encontró a Miroku sentado en el sofá, mirando el ramo de flores que Kuranosuke le había dado y que, en esos momentos, descansaba en la mesita de estar. Le dolió notar que su rostro estaba afligido, expresaba más dolor que preocupación, y, pese a todo el enfado que también notó que sentía, no le fue indiferente la pizca de decepción que pesaba en sus ojos, pero ¿por qué? Inhaló profundo y cerró la puerta, sabía que él había notado su presencia, aunque ni siquiera la miró, en espera de que ella se acercara. Sango se sentó a su lado, implorando mentalmente que las cosas no empeoraran.

— ¿Ya se fue? — Asintió en respuesta a la pregunta del moreno. — ¿Y? ¿Ya quedaron de acuerdo para juntarse después de que nuestra discusión termine? Quizá quieras también ir luego a pedirle consejo sobre qué decisión tomar, podrían terminar esa botella de vino en honor a nuestro cumplemes y celebrar que el estúpido de Miroku volvió a arruinarlo todo, ¿no?

— ¿Quieres callarte? No seas ridículo, Kuranosuke y yo no tenemos nada. Si lo invité hoy fue sólo porque no quería pasar esta noche encerrada en mi cuarto llorando porque tú no ibas a estar conmigo.

— ¡Intenté hablar contigo todo el día! No sé cuántas veces te llamé, ni la cantidad de mensajes que te escribí… ¡me ignoraste por completo! ¿Cómo querías que…? — Él se había puesto de pie y caminaba frente a ella, abriendo y cerrando los puños en el acto.

— ¡Me has estado evitando desde hace dos semanas! ¡Cancelas todos nuestros planes, si hasta dejaste de pasar a buscarnos! ¿Acaso tenía que quedarme sentada esperando por siempre? ¡No tengo por qué rogarte! ¡Entiendo que hayas tenido trabajo, pero podrías haberte hecho tiempo, aunque fuese un día!

— ¡Es cierto, el trabajo no consumía todo mi tiempo! ¡¿Sabes qué estaba haciendo?! ¡¿Quieres saberlo?! ¡Estaba preparando esto!

Miroku arrojó una pequeña caja al regazo de Sango, ella la miró confundida, tomándola y abriéndola con curiosidad, quedando perpleja con el contenido.

— Miroku, esto… ¿tú…?

— Lo venía planeando desde hace días. Iba a dártelo mañana, tenía hecha una reservación… Hoy no iba a ir a mi casa, sino a preparar los últimos detalles junto con Kagome e InuYasha… quería que fuese una sorpresa, quería que fuese perfecto… y al final, terminé arruinando todo, como siempre. Tienes razón, no tienes por qué esperar nada ni rogarme… Creo que, por mucho que lo intente, nunca voy a ser el hombre que mereces… lo siento.

Su cabeza estaba gacha, tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados y los puños prietos a sus costados, la respiración se escuchaba un poco irregular, Sango pudo notar que hacía un gran esfuerzo por no llorar, por no quebrarse. Miró nuevamente el anillo que se encontraba aún en la caja, cerró también los ojos y tomó una decisión, sacando la joya y poniéndose de pie, se acercó a Miroku. Él la sintió, abrió los ojos y negó con un gesto, dando un paso hacia atrás, no quería seguir dañándola, y aunque no se lo propusiera, siempre terminaba encontrando la forma de hacerlo.

— Miroku…

— No, Sango. Por favor, no digas nada. Ya lo arruiné todo suficientes veces, tengo que dejar de herirte. Soy un egoísta, me aferro a esto porque quiero estar a tu lado, porque te necesito… y nunca me he preguntado si tú sientes lo mismo… — Volvió a cerrar los ojos, una lágrima había logrado escapar, pero no hizo intento de detenerla, sentía que ya no tenía fuerzas para nada. — Sólo quiero que seas feliz y hoy… estabas llorando por mi culpa. Hasta Kagome me ha regañado porque te hice sentir insegura, no he sido capaz de quitarte esos miedos y… te mereces algo mejor.

Sango arrugó el ceño, molesta en un grado que iba más allá de su control. Abofeteó con fuerza a Miroku, dejándolo perplejo, mientras ordenaba un poco las palabras que se arremolinaban en su mente, hasta que logró formar las frases que quería gritarle a su novio.

— Imbécil. ¿De verdad crees que me harás feliz así, dejando esto hasta aquí? ¿Crees que estoy así porque estoy cansada, decepcionada de ti? No podrías estar más equivocado. ¡Si estoy así es por culpa tuya, es verdad! ¡Pero porque me duele no estar contigo! ¡Tengo miedo de no gustarte, de no ser lo suficientemente atractiva para ti! ¡De que tú te aburras y me dejes…! Estás loco si piensas que voy a ser feliz lejos de ti… — Se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo, también se sentía sin fuerzas, el pecho apretado, le dolía respirar sólo por la angustia que tenía. — No podría… pero si quieres dejar las cosas así… está bien — miró el anillo que tenía aún entre sus manos y suspiró, poniéndoselo en el dedo anular izquierdo —. Si vas a hacerlo, lárgate de una buena vez, pero no vuelvas a buscarme… Nos jugamos el todo por el todo, siempre lo supimos, y si este va a ser el final…

Su pecho se oprimió mucho más al decir la última frase, no quería terminar así. Ella sólo deseaba aclarar las cosas con él, que todo volviera a ser como era un mes atrás. Anhelaba su compañía, compartir con él su día a día, explorar esas experiencias que aún desconocía de su mano… Pero, nuevamente, él tenía la estúpida idea de que ella merecía algo _mejor_ que él. ¿Cuándo iba a entender que ella sólo lo quería a él? Cerró los ojos, ahora le dolía la cabeza y sentía que necesitaba con urgencia una aspirina. Escuchó los pasos de Miroku alejarse y dejó escapar las lágrimas, él se había marchado, había decidido dejar todo, terminar… apretó los puños con impotencia y rabia, quería desaparecer por un tiempo, hasta que su corazón no doliera de esa forma, hasta que no sintiera nada…

De pronto, los brazos protectores del moreno la rodearon por la espalda, paralizándola. Él no se había marchado, seguía ahí, en su departamento, a su lado… levantó la vista y lo vio agachado también a su lado, ofreciéndole un pañuelo para limpiarse el rostro y un vaso con agua. Sango abrió la boca, pero no emitió sonido alguno, no sabía qué decir.

— Perdóname, al parecer soy más estúpido de lo que yo mismo creo — se disculpó, limpiando él mismo el rastro de lágrimas de sus mejillas —. Sigo pensando de una forma egoísta, creyendo que sé lo que necesitas, lo que mereces… olvido que eres tú quien tiene que tomar esa decisión, y me quedó bastante claro cuál es…

— Más te vale que sea así… no quiero volver a escucharte decir ese tipo de cosas, ¿de acuerdo?

— Está bien, tú ganas… — Estrechó el abrazo y besó su frente, alivianando el corazón de ambos con el gesto. — Y yo no quiero que vuelvas a pensar que no te encuentro atractiva o que eres una matapasiones…

— Pero si sigues rechazándome, no puedo dejar de sentirlo… además, si no lo haces conmigo, tienes que tener a alguien que te dé acción…

Miroku soltó una risita, tomándola por el mentón para que lo mirara directo a los ojos. Le quitó el vaso y lo dejó sobre la mesa, para luego besarla en los labios, cálidamente, buscando su boca, su lengua. Sango correspondió el beso, volviendo a sentir el calor que nacía desde su vientre al tenerlo tan cerca de su cuerpo. Terminó recostada en el suelo, con él encima, la respiración un tanto agitada y las mejillas sonrojadas. La mirada azul estaba fija en la suya, era profunda y cargada de pasión, transmitiéndole muchas más sensaciones de las que podría haber imaginado antes. Levantó su mano y acarició el rostro de Miroku, él recibió la caricia besándole la palma, para luego llevar su propia mano hasta su cabeza, acomodando algunos mechones de cabello antes de iniciar un recorrido suave pero insinuante, comenzando por las mejillas, los labios entreabiertos, el cuello y la clavícula, descendiendo por el valle de los pechos y rozando la tela del vestido con sus dedos, sintiendo de forma indirecta la textura del brasier y sonriendo pícaramente al hacerlo.

— ¿En serio crees que tengo a alguien más? ¿O que no eres atractiva? _Esto_ es lo más sensual que he visto… tus curvas, Sanguito, me enloquecen aún bajo la ropa… — Bajó la mano hasta la cintura, aprovechando la forma ceñida de la prenda para acariciar las curvas y luego siguió su trayecto, agarrando las caderas y apretando los muslos, provocando que ella diera un respingo. — Me fascina tu figura, el más mínimo roce me enciende… ¿Quieres saber lo que me provocas? — Tomó una de sus manos y la llevó hasta su entrepierna, haciéndola tocar su erección. — Esto, preciosa, es lo que provocas… Hemos jugado muchas veces, sabes lo que puedes causar en mi cuerpo, conoces a la perfección mis reacciones… entonces, no entiendo por qué dudas…

Sango pasó saliva, si bien habían tenido ese tipo de acercamientos en más de una oportunidad, ella siempre parecía una niña inexperta y él, un lobo acechando que terminaba prefiriendo esperar hasta la siguiente ocasión para probar a su presa. Abrió la boca en un intento por decir algo, pero fue interrumpida por los labios de su novio, quien la besó apasionadamente, encontrando su lengua con la de ella y jugando mientras una de sus manos subió por la cintura y comenzó desabotonar el vestido por el frente lenta y juguetonamente, dejando al descubierto parte de su torso, los senos protegidos sólo por su ropa interior. Miroku terminó mordiendo su labio inferior al concluir el beso y luego llegó al lóbulo de su oreja derecha, pasando también su lengua y mordiéndolo con suavidad, bajando por el cuello mientras dejaba besos cálidos y húmedos en su trayecto hasta llegar a los pechos, donde se detuvo un segundo para buscar la mirada de la castaña pidiendo su aprobación. Ella asintió, estaba atenta a cada movimiento de él, a cada caricia y beso que la recorría con una extraña corriente eléctrica mientras el calor en su vientre comenzaba a invadirla por completo. El oji azul besó primero la piel de los senos, para luego morder, sobre la tela del brasier, los pezones cuyo relieve ya se notaba. El acto hizo que Sango arqueara la espalda en respuesta, movimiento que aprovechó Miroku para pasar su mano a su espalda y desatar la prenda. La acción sorprendió a la muchacha, porque a pesar de los juegos previos, él nunca la había despojado de toda su ropa, no había visto su anatomía al descubierto.

— ¿Miroku…?

— ¿Quieres saber porque me contuve todo este tiempo? — Preguntó mientras su mano tocaba lentamente la piel desnuda, desde la espalda hacia los pechos, con cuidado, tocando con suavidad, dibujando su contorno, deteniéndose en la zona de la areola y los pezones, rozándolos con sus dedos para terminar apartando un poco la prenda y dejándolos a la vista. — Porque no estaba seguro… no de lo que yo quería y sentía, sino de ti… no quería que te arrepintieras de nada… No quiero que lo hagas…

— No lo haré…

Sango le acarició el rostro para luego acercarlo al suyo, besándolo con pasión, animándolo a seguir, demostrándole que ella estaba dispuesta, que quería descubrir ese mundo con él. Bajó sus manos por su espalda, llegando a la zona lumbar y abrazándolo, acercando sus cuerpos por un momento; lo separó un poco para recorrer su torso, desacomodando la camisa fuera del pantalón y llevando sus dedos bajo la tela, rozando el abdomen y los pectorales definidos, trabajados pero no en exceso. El beso finalizó cuando requirieron recuperar el aliento, instancia que aprovechó Miroku para despojarse de su camisa, la temperatura estaba subiendo y él ya tenía calor. La castaña sonrió, observando detenidamente la fisionomía de su compañero, tenía un cuerpo realmente atractivo tanto al tacto como a la vista. El moreno sonrió antes de hacer su siguiente movimiento, bajando su rostro hasta los pechos, besando la zona sensible antes de lamerla, disfrutando la reacción refleja de la muchacha, que arqueó nuevamente la espalda, regalándole el ángulo perfecto para seguir con su juego; además, juntó sus piernas, demostrando que ya estaba entrando en calor. La traviesa mano descendió hasta el borde del vestido y levantó la falda, escabulléndose para tocar indirectamente el monte de venus y la zona inguinal. La castaña dio una sacudida al sentirlo, lo que sólo logró excitarlo más. Separó las piernas y se posicionó entre ellas, notando la confusión de ella ante esa acción. Acercó su pelvis a la ajena, rozando la zona genital con su erección, ambos aún con ropa. Sango se llevó el dorso de la mano a la boca para ahogar un gemido, no había sentido algo así en su vida y la emocionada tanto como la asustaba.

— No te dañaré y tampoco haré algo que no quieras… si en algún punto no quieres seguir, dímelo… pero recuerda que no soy de piedra…

Ella lo rodeó con sus piernas por la cintura, manteniendo en contacto sus caderas y pegando así su torso desnudo al suyo, sintiendo con su piel el contacto directo de la de él. Llevó sus manos hacia su nuca y desató la coleta que él siempre usaba, sintiendo los mechones hacerle cosquillas en el rostro.

— Estoy segura de que quiero que seas el primero…

Él agradeció en esos momentos que Kagome hubiese insistido en que Kohaku se quedara en su casa. Se acomodó nuevamente a un lado de la castaña y volvió a besarla, mientras volvía a infiltrarse en la zona pélvica, notando ahora el sonrojo que le provocaba con esa acción. Decidió aventurarse un poco más y rozó por sobre la tela de las bragas, los labios mayores, pasando el dedo por el medio y sintiendo la calidez del pliegue. Acarició la zona un poco más, notando de a poco la excitación tanto en ella como en sí mismo. Pronto comenzó a recibir atención por parte de Sango, que había buscado su miembro y lo presionaba y acariciaba por sobre la tela; tras un par de minutos, su mano se introdujo bajo el pantalón, sintiendo la erección cálida y firme cubierta sólo por el bóxer. La caricia de ella se volvió más segura y rítmica, ocasionando que a él se le nublara un poco el juicio y sintiera la repentina necesidad de penetrarla.

Pero sabía que no podía simplemente llegar y hacerlo, debía preparar el terreno primero. Tomó la mano de Sango, que lo masturbaba sobre su ropa interior y la alejó, extrañando a la castaña. Le sonrió para calmarla, mientras ahora sus dedos se movían bajo la tela de las bragas y se infiltraban entre los labios mayores, encontrándose con sus pliegues cálidos y húmedos. Con sus dedos, extendió la lubricación de ella por todo su sexo y luego buscó el clítoris y lo acarició, su boca se dirigió a uno de sus pechos y succionó y mordió el pezón, logrando que ella volviese a soltar un gemido y su cuerpo se contrajera en respuesta. Arqueó y sacudió levemente la espalda, una de sus manos buscó la que él tenía en su vulva, intentando detenerlo pero sin lograr hacer nada concreto; la otra estaba nuevamente en su boca, aunque no era de mucha ayuda para ahogar su voz.

— M-Miro-ku… e-estamos en- l-la sala… ¿no deberíamos…?

— ¿Quieres que me detenga para que vayamos a tu cuarto?

Primero asintió con un gesto, pero luego negó bruscamente, no estaba segura de lo que quería, sólo sabía que en cualquier momento iba a perder la cabeza. Miroku soltó otra risita y se detuvo, poniéndose de pie y ayudándola a hacer lo mismo. Las piernas de Sango flaquearon un poco, por lo que él no desaprovechó la oportunidad y la cargó en brazos, llevándola hasta la habitación y dejándola sobre la cama, unió nuevamente sus labios con los de ella, se recostó a su lado y cerró los ojos, quizá era suficiente por el momento, no quería presionarla tampoco…

Sin embargo, se sorprendió al sentirla acomodarse a su lado, besándolo en los labios, no de una forma apasionada, pero si un poco coqueta, insinuante. Además, el tacto de la piel expuesta de su torso tocándolo, era una sensación demasiado poderosa, así que no pudo contenerse y volvió a ubicarse sobre ella, tomando sus manos y afirmándolas sobre su cabeza, dejándola inmóvil bajo su peso. La volvió a besar, esta vez mucho más apasionada e intensamente, invadiendo su boca con su lengua en tanto una de sus manos mantenía su agarre, la otra comenzó su viaje hasta los pechos, acariciándolos con decisión para terminar apretándolos y pellizcando el pezón, Sango ahogó un gemido en el beso, intentando moverse sin lograrlo, Miroku terminó mordiéndole el labio y con una sonrisa pícara y candente en el rostro, su mano abandonó sus pechos para ir más abajo, volviendo a su vulva, pero esta vez decidió retirar la ropa interior y dejar al descubierto la zona. Ella se mordió el labio y juntó un poco más las piernas en un acto reflejo de vergüenza que divirtió al moreno.

— ¿Qué pasa, te da vergüenza? — Su tono fue malicioso, sus dedos recorrían tentativamente la zona.

— N-No… No es eso… — Murmuró en respuesta, evitando su mirada, las mejillas nuevamente rojas.

— ¿Entonces? Ni siquiera he mirado, apenas estoy tocando… ¿puedo?

Ella soltó un gritito al sentir uno de los dedos de Miroku infiltrarse entre sus labios menores y tantear la entrada de su vagina, presionando con suavidad. Apretó más las piernas, provocando que el contacto fuese más directo. Él dirigió su mirada hasta ese lugar íntimo que tanto había esperado por conocer, deleitándose con la vista del vello púbico cubriendo la piel. Movió nuevamente sus dedos, notando las contracciones que ocasionaba la acción en las piernas y el resto del cuerpo de la castaña. Se decidió a introducir el primer dedo, entrando con facilidad debido a la lubricación. Volvió a sonreír, comenzando a mover rítmicamente, disfrutando las sacudidas y escalofríos que recorrían a la chica como respuesta. Al poco rato, introdujo un segundo dedo, sintiendo ahora la presión sobre ellos. Sango apretó las piernas, pero siguió respondiendo al movimiento, jadeando cada vez más notoriamente, sintiendo como esa sensación abrasante que nacía en su vientre, ahora se extendía sin dificultad a su zona pélvica y le urgía, le provocaba la sensación de querer más.

— M-Miroku… no… — Ahogó otro gemido, moviendo sus caderas de forma refleja. — Siento que… no puedo…

Él hizo una pausa, mirándola a los ojos con un cariño cargado de pasión que la hizo estremecerse. Sango pasó saliva, dándose cuenta que en realidad no quería que él parara. Quería seguir, que él hiciera todo lo que quisiera con ella y más. Se sonrojó ante su pensamiento y aguantó la respiración, esperando.

— ¿Me detengo, Sango? Si sigo, no podré parar, y ya te dije que-

Lo besó, callándolo de golpe y demostrándole que ella no tenía dudas. Buscó su lengua, profundizando el beso, afirmándolo por la espalda con cierta urgencia, dándole a entender el mensaje. Cuando se separaron, él no volvió a lo que estaba haciendo, sino que la observó detenidamente un segundo, para luego quitarle por completo el vestido y el brasier, dejándola – ahora sí – completamente desnuda. Sango se sonrojó, su ropa la hacía sentir un poco más protegida, pero no tenía sentido usarla para eso. De todas formas, se cubrió de forma instintiva, mirando atentamente a Miroku, que estaba de pie ahora, contemplándola con cuidado.

— ¿Ocurre algo?

— Sólo quiero saber si estás completamente segura…

— Lo estoy… — Alcanzó su mano y lo jaló para que se sentara en la cama, junto a ella. — Quiero que seas tú, no puedo imaginarme con nadie más…

Sonrió con sus palabras, abriendo ahora uno de los cajones de la mesita de noche y sacando un preservativo; la castaña lo miró extrañada, ¿cuándo había puesto eso ahí, en su cuarto? Aunque bueno, la aliviaba un poco también, un embarazo era lo último en lo que quería pensar a futuro, por lo menos por ahora. Miroku la besó, guiando su mano hasta su pene e incitándola para que lo acariciara. Sango desabrochó el pantalón y lo jaló lo más que pudo, para luego también bajar el bóxer y sentir con sus dedos la textura directa del miembro. Era suave y cálido, aunque podía sentir también los pliegues que lo rodeaban. Se separó del beso, quería verlo antes de que Miroku lo cubriera con el condón. Sus ojos brillaron, era distinto sentirlo y verlo en directo, incluso pudo percibir el extraño calor recorrerle la entrepierna, como un anticipo de lo que ocurriría. Lo rodeó con sus dedos y movió la mano, notando cómo palpitaba y se erectaba un poco más. Siguió haciéndolo hasta que él la detuvo, apartando su mano y colocándose la protección, para luego separar sus piernas y situarse entre ellas.

La muchacha pasó saliva, si bien no dudaba que quería estar con él, seguía sintiendo nervios y un poco de miedo por lo que ocurriría. Se preparó mentalmente para sentirlo penetrarla repentinamente, pero eso no fue lo que ocurrió. Miroku primero la besó, buscando una de sus manos para entrelazar sus dedos, la otra tocándola aleatoriamente, rozando su piel, sus zonas sensibles, hasta que llegó a sus muslos, sus caderas, para también acariciarlas y apretarlas, una mezcla extraña de deseo y cuidado, que también se hizo presente cuando volvió a tocar su sexo, penetrándola con decisión pero sin llegar a ser brusco, con sus dedos primero, preparándola para lo siguiente. Sango se estremeció, mordiéndose el dorso de la mano y levantando las caderas, abrazando con sus piernas a su compañero como acto reflejo, demostrándole así su propia necesidad de sentirlo dentro.

El oji azul se posicionó, guiando su erección con una de sus manos, la otra entreabría los labios para permitirle mejor acceso. La penetró con cuidado, avanzando lentamente a medida que sentía la presión en su miembro, ella se tensó al sentirlo, apretando las sábanas y arqueando un poco la espalda; el movimiento comenzó lento, pero cada vez más profundo hasta que las embestidas fueron más constantes y rítmicas, Sango demasiado consciente de cada músculo que se contraía en su cuerpo con el acto, intentando relajarse de a poco, con esa extraña sensación mezcla del placer y la molestia provocada por cada embiste.

— ¿Estás bien? — Miroku buscó su rostro, acarició su mejilla y la miró a los ojos, pudo notar la preocupación en él.

— Y-Yo… — Soltó un gemido, el movimiento era cada vez menos molesto y más delicioso, llegaba a tocar un punto en el que casi perdía la razón. Lo besó fugazmente y se aferró a su espalda, arañándolo un poco sin darse cuenta. — S-Sólo… haz lo que sabes hacer…

Se relajó, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo porque no se había percatado que estaba tenso hasta ese punto. Bajó hasta uno de sus pechos y lo succionó, provocando un gemido mucho más notorio en su compañera; una de sus manos alcanzó el otro pecho y comenzó a masajearlo, rozando y apretando de vez en cuando el pezón. Ella lo afirmó por la cabeza, presionando en un impulso contra su seno, ese juego la estaba volviendo loca y pronto sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrerla, se estremeció por completo y sintió todo su cuerpo temblar, mientras algo explotaba dentro suyo. Él desaceleró un poco sus penetraciones, pero no se detuvo; la miró sonriendo, viéndola recuperar el aliento, intentando hacer algo pero sin encontrar las energías para lograrlo. Le volvió a acariciar el rostro, mirándola directo a los ojos en tanto su mano bajaba lentamente, provocando que su cuerpo siguiera estremeciéndose, hasta que llegó al clítoris y lo masajeó con cuidado, provocando que ella volviera a mover sus caderas hasta que alcanzó nuevamente el ritmo de él, sin poder ocultar el placer que sentía ahora.

— Me estás… m-matando…

— Y tú a mí, preciosa — la agarró por las caderas y comenzó a ser un poco más brusco, obteniendo como respuesta gemidos un poco erráticos y las uñas otra vez marcadas en su espalda. Hundió el rostro en el cuello de Sango y ella pudo sentir como cada músculo de su cuerpo comenzaba a contraerse —. Voy a acabar…

Sintió algo, no pudo determinar bien qué porque fue tan fugaz que en cuanto fue consciente de ello, ya había dejado de percibirlo. El cuerpo de él se relajó, pudo notar la tensión desvanecerse y las embestidas cesar poco a poco hasta que volvieron a estar separados, se apoyó a su lado y la besó cálidamente, con cariño más que pasión.

— Te amo, Sanguito. — Soltó sin siquiera pensarlo, para luego, con un gran esfuerzo, ponerse de pie e ir hasta el baño, dejando a Sango exhausta y sorprendida en la cama. No tardó en volver, llevando el cabello mojado y una botella de agua que le ofreció a su compañera mientras volvía a recostarse a su lado. Ella aceptó el agua y bebió en gran cantidad, devolviéndole la botella y mirándolo fija e interrogadoramente. — ¿Qué pasa?

— T-Tú… ¿dijiste "te amo"?

Miroku sonrió, abrazándola por los hombros y dejando que ella se acomodara en su pecho, seguro de lo que sentía, más ahora. Le besó la frente y comenzó a acariciarle el cabello, con cariño.

— Eso fue lo que dije, exactamente — reafirmó, sin ninguna duda en su voz —. Y es lo que siento. ¿No crees que por eso iba a pedirte matrimonio?

— Yo… gracias — murmuró, sobrecogida por el momento —. ¿Sabes algo? Creo que no eres el único idiota aquí… me negué muchas veces a darle nombre a lo que sentía, por miedo e inseguridad… siento haber sido tan torpe… — Alzó la vista para mirarlo directo a los ojos, perdiéndose en esos orbes tan profundos. — Te amo…

Se besaron fugazmente, volviendo a acurrucarse uno junto al otro. Entrelazaron sus dedos y no pudieron borrar la sonrisa de sus rostros, ambos estaban felices. Miroku acomodó las sábanas para que los protegieran del frío nocturno, disfrutando en sobremanera el momento. Cerró los ojos, a pesar de todo, el día no podía haber terminado mejor…

— ¿Miroku?

— ¿Sí, preciosa?

— Dijiste que _"ibas"_ a pedirme matrimonio… ¿ya no lo harás?

— Arruiné el factor sorpresa y el momento no fue el mejor. Prácticamente, te lo grité…

— Y yo te golpeé…

— Soy consciente de que me lo merecía… además, ya me habías advertido sobre eso…

— Eres muy cabeza dura a veces, Miroku…

— Lo admito, pero tú tienes la culpa por fijarte en mí…

Ambos soltaron un suspiro y el silencio se apoderó del momento por un par de minutos, Miroku estaba a punto de quedarse dormido cuando ella nuevamente habló.

— ¿Entonces?

— Entonces, ¿qué? — Preguntó, intentando espantar el sueño.

— ¿Debo seguir usándolo o la propuesta no era en serio?

Él abrió los ojos y miró el dedo anular de ella, no se había percatado en qué momento se había puesto el anillo, pensó que estaría tirado en la sala, o en el sofá. Le besó la mano con una sonrisa, definitivamente ese día no podría haber terminado mejor.

— Mis intenciones no han cambiado en absoluto. Y si tu respuesta es esa…

— Idiota, ¿qué otra cosa podría significar? Parece que no me hubieses escuchado en toda la noche…

Su mirada brilló con picardía, se ladeó un poco para poder verla mejor y le acarició el rostro, pasando sus dedos por sus labios, seductoramente.

— En realidad, sí que te escuché… hubiese sido imposible no hacerlo… ¿Quieres gemir otra vez para mí?

— ¡… M-Miro… _ku!_ — Se sobresaltó al sentir sus manos en sus caderas, acariciando y apretando mientras la acercaba a su cuerpo, las mejillas sonrojadas y sus labios dejando escapar un leve gemido que lo hizo sonreír.

— ¿Qué? ¿Quieres que me detenga? Porque me parece que me habías dado un _"sí"_ por respuesta…

— Maldito pervertido… — murmuró, intentando ahogar un suspiro al sentir sus labios en su cuello, y sin poder evitar besarlo en respuesta. — Te amo.

— También te amo — volvió a besarla, esta vez de forma candente, pero de pronto interrumpió el contacto, aunque ella no le permitió alejarse mucho, por lo que dijo lo siguiente entre dientes, apretado contra sus labios —. Entonces, ¿sí nos vamos a casar?

— No hagas preguntas estúpidas y deja de interrumpir, ¿quieres?

Miroku sonrió ampliamente, preguntándose cómo había esperado tanto tiempo para dar ese paso. Volvió a agarrar a Sango por las caderas y con la mirada le dijo todo, sonrojándola con la simple idea que le estaba transmitiendo. Ciertamente, tenían una larga y placentera noche por delante. Y muchas más, eso era seguro.

* * *

 _ **¡TA-DÁAAAA!**_ _Aquí está - por fin - el último capítulo de este fic. ¿Qué les parece? Yo considero que ambos son bastante idiotas de repente, y frente al amor de sus vidas, se comportan aún más idiotas. Siempre he considerado que Miroku se sentiría poco para Sango, porque la idolatra y quiere lo mejor para ella, de seguro siente que él no se lo podrá dar. Y ella, puede sentirse insegura por toda la experiencia que tiene Miroku, y más si lo siente alejarse de pronto. ¡PERO HAY QUE SER! Todos sabían que se amaban, excepto ellos dos. ¿Qué ciegos, no? Y claro, no podía faltar la consumación de su amor. Espero que haya sido de su agrado, estoy abierta a sus comentarios._

 _ **A**_ _quí concluye este proyecto - más corto de lo que suelo escribir, pero aún así, conlleva un gran trabajo. Espero de todo corazón, que estén conformes, pues yo lo estoy. Quiero agradecer enormemente a cada uno de los que se pasó a leer, en especial a quienes dejaron sus bellos comentarios: S_ _ **angoSarait, GwenMacbain, aby2125, lana diamonds, Loops, SANmar**_ _, y muy especialmente, a_ _ **Nuez**_ _, por siempre estar ahí para mis dudas y animándome a seguir escribiendo, esto o cualquier otro proyecto. Las quiero a todas, y espero nos podamos leer en algún otro proyecto. Las invito a pasarse por mis otras historias, si les gusta el MirSan, como también animarse a contribuir al fandom y escribir las propias._

 _ **B**_ _esos y abrazos a todos, ¡los quiero! Hasta pronto~_

 _ **Y**_ _umi~_


End file.
